Nuevos problemas
by Matiov
Summary: Kamijou touma , level-0 , poseedor de Imagine Breaker , se enfrentara a otra dura batalla con la compañía de cierta Railgun , en el proceso conocerá gente que lo ayudara y también descubrir sus sentimientos y parte de su pasado! . Mal summary , soy nuevo
1. Chapter 1

_**primero que todo , To aru majutsu no me pertenece , la historia que estoy creando eso si y tambien alguno que otro personaje para no gastar mas tiempo , buena lectura ;) **_

* * *

Ciudad academia , donde más de 2,3 millones de estudiantes viven , entre ellos está un level -0 llamado kamijou touma , que en su mano derecha reside el poder llamado Imagine Breaker que puede anular cualquier tipo de poder sobrenatural ya sea magia o un poder esper .

Era un día como cualquier otro para Kamijou touma , levantarse , preparar el desayuno para él y el pozo sin fondo de su compañera , ir a la escuela , hablar con sus amigos , que Fukiyose le pegara , que komoe- sensei lo regañara , salir de la escuela y encontrarse con misaka mikoto en cierta máquina expendedora

-Ey Biri-Biri – dijo touma

-QUE MI NOMBRE ES MISAKA MIKOTOO ! – lanzando un rayo hacia touma pero el simplemente lo cancela con su mano derecha

-oi , oi , solo quería saludar , no es para que me ataques asi Biri-Biri

-que no entiendes?, me llamo misaka mikoto , no "_biri-biri"_

-pero yo creo que es un lindo apodo para ti Biri-Biri – dijo touma "inocentemente"

-pero no me gusta que me llames así, tu BAKAA! – dijo sonrojada

-pero entonces a mí tampoco me gusta que me llames, idiota o tu o este sujeto o cualquier otro mi nombre es kamijou touma – dijo seriamente para provocar a misaka

-entonces a mi no me gusta que le andes regalando un colgante a imouto –dijo enojada

-que tiene que ver eso con esto! – dijo touma confundido de la reacción de ella

-aa ,ya no importa , me voy ! – dijo misaka

-es-espera mikoto –dijo touma preocupado sin darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre

-¿qu-qui-quien te dijo que podías llamarme p-po-por mi nombre ? –dijo una muy nerviosa, avergonzada y completamente roja misaka mikoto

-¿eh? Ah, uuu es que me dijiste que no te llamara Biri-Biri asi que in-intente llamarte por tu nombre – dijo touma al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin querer

-y-ya no importa, llámame como quieras –dijo mikoto todavía completamente roja

-cla-claro pero tu tienes que llamarme por mi nombre, no solo me llames idiota o tu ¿ok ? – dijo touma nervioso de cómo reaccionaría mikoto

-está bien ka –kamijou-san – ahora se podría confundir a mikoto con un tomate

"Se ve muy linda cuando esta avergonzada" piensa touma al ver a mikoto así pero después se da cuenta de lo que está pensando y aleja esa idea de la cabeza

-bueno misaka-san nos vemos otro

día –dijo touma

-claro hasta pronto kamijou-san – despidiéndose

Kamijou al separarse piensa "_porque me siento así cuando estoy con ella " _

Mikoto piensa _"este idiota, siempre me pone nerviosa y me sonrojo mucho cuando estoy con el "_

Con touma

-Regrese –dijo touma

-Bienvenido – dijo el pozo sin fond.. … ejem digo index

-hiciste algo productivo hoy índex ?

-que es hacer algo productivo touma ? – dijo índex sin entender

-Fuko-da – dijo touma como siempre

Con mikoto

-ya llegue – dijo mikoto

-OOOOHHH ONEEE-SAMAAAA ! – dijo shirai kuroka tan pronto al lanzarse hacia mikoto para acosarla , como siempre

Mikoto simplemente la esquivo y dijo – deja de hacer eso kuroko , ya me está incomodando – nótese que todavía estaba pensando en touma y por eso es esa reacción tan ¿anormal ? hacia kuroko normalmente la electrocutaría

-Onee-sama , ¿estuvo con ese simio de nuevo verdad ?!

-qu-que estás diciendo kuroko , es imposible que me juntara con kamijou –san – dijo un poco ruborizada

-pero si esta roja como un tomate onee-samaaa , y además es la primera vez que habla de él sin decirle idiota , es muy sospechoso !

-aa me iré a dormir!

Y kuroko quedo con una duda en su mente, lo iba a averiguar si o si ! no le iba a permitir que ese mono descerebrado se quedara con mi onee-sama

De nuevo con Kamijou

-índex se me olvido comprar algo, iré a la tienda y vuelvo enseguida para hacer la cena

-apresúrate touma , me muero de hambre

Touma salió y fue a la tienda, y ahí se encontró con unos tipos acosando a unas chicas, claro que no iba a permitir que las sigan acosando, fue donde ellas e intento hacer el mismo truco que siempre usa para esa situación.

-ooo pero si aquí estaban chica, les dije que no se separaran de mi así, no van que es muy peligroso, aa chicos lo siento me las tengo que llevar rápido , nos vemos – las tomo de las manos e intento escapar pero no se dio cuenta de algo

-¿Quién eres ? – dijo una de ellas , touma solo maldecía su mala suerte

-pero a que te refieres si soy yo , vamos tenemos que hablar de algo importante – dijo touma intentando arreglar la situación

-Repito ¿Quién eres? – dijo ella de nuevo y touma de nuevo maldecía su mala suerte

-Tu , ¿Qué tratas de hacer imbécil? –dijo uno de esos tipos con una cara que espanto a touma

-yo , no soy nadie importante , bueno creo que me voy pero antes de eso – agarro a las 2 chicas , tosió un poco y se las arreglo para salir corriendo con ellas lo más rápido posible

-¿Qué crees que haces? Podíamos arreglárnosla solas –dijo "ella" de nuevo

-solo quería ayudarlas, no podía quedarme quieto sin hacer nada mientras que a ustedes les podrían hacer daño

-eres un idiota ¿no? – dijo ella pero riéndose esta vez

-me lo han dicho muchas veces – dijo el recordando a mikoto

-bueno creo que ahora podemos irnos tranquilas no Selly

-sí creo que si – dijo la que no había hablado en todo este tiempo

-aa todavía no me eh presentado, me llamo selly y ella se llama reika, y gracias por salvarnos

-no es nada que agradecer, me llamo Kamijou touma , mucho gusto . aaa verdad tenía que comprar en la tienda , bueno me voy espero que nos volvamos a ver sally-san , reika-san

-lo mismo digo kamijou-san – dijo selly , reika solo asintió con la cabeza , ya cuando touma se fue , reika empezó a hablar

-¿era el verdad?

-sí, el es ese kamijou touma , ya sabes que tenemos que hacer reika vámonos

-si

Con touma en la tienda

-ammm , primero la carne , las verduras ammm si también…,uuhh? - miro a alguien con una vestimenta rara viéndolo con una sonrisa escalofriante

-amm , ¿necesita algo de mí?

-nada en realidad, solo tu vida – de pronto sale de su cuerpo varias luces y empiezan a atacar a touma , el solo las cancelaba con su mano derecha- así que es verdad de lo que hablan sobre tu mano derecha ¿eh? Intentemos esto – dijo enviando sombras hacia kamijou , de nuevo las cancelaba con su mano derecha – esto es interesante , podre que divertirme contigo , pero antes que eso el trabajo es primero – el solo se ríe

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres de mi?

-solo entregarte un mensaje : _"estate preparado kamijou touma , tal vez no hallas muerto en la 3ra guerra mundial pero esta vez no escaparas con vida , todos tus amigos correrán el mismo destino del lado de la ciencia hasta el lado de la magia , solo mantén esto en mente por tu culpa todos tus conocidos morirán , hasta pronto touma-chan" _

_-_malditooo! - iba a lanzar un puñetazo hacia el tipo pero desapareció frente a sus ojos y de pronto escucho una voz

-oe , oe yo solo entregue el mensaje no te desquites conmigo , soy solo un mensajero ni siquiera soy un aliado de esos tipos , trabajo por dinero o cualquier otra cosa que me interese , si quieres información tendrás que ofrecerme un buen precio , enfrente de ti deje una tarjeta con mi numero , solo llama si quieres información , nos vemos Kamijou –san

-mierdaa! – vio la tienda , y vio que nada estaba dañado , ese tipo era un mago - creo que tengo que volver a casa y…- paro en ese instante y pensó en las palabras de ese tipo "_todos tus amigos correrán el mismo destino del lado de la ciencia hasta el lado de la magia , solo mantén esto en mente por tu culpa todos tus conocidos morirán " _ no puedo regresar a casa y decirle esto a índex o a cualquier otro , necesito irme y alejar a todos del peligro , no puedo quedarme cerca de ellos y arriesgarlos así , ¿pero adonde ir? Me las arreglare de algún modo, por ahora iré a casa a recoger algunas cosas y dejar dormida a índex e irme, le pediré a Tsuchimikado que me ayude a irme en uno de esos aviones supersónicos

Touma ya decidido a hacer lo que iba a hacer se fue a su apartamento y preparar la comida para índex e irse después de que se durmiera, había llamado a Tsuchimikado por lo del avión supersónico, en verdad no hubo problema con eso, ni el pregunto algo, Tsuchimikado sabía que debía haber una razón muy importante para que touma se fuera y sin decirle su finalidad .

Índex ya se había dormido, touma estaba listo, preparo todo lo necesario para irse , ya estaba en camino cuando se encontró con alguien que no quería ver en esta situación .

Mikoto estaba en su habitación durmiendo pero tuvo un mal presentimiento, tenía que ver con cierto chico con el pelo puntiagudo e idiota , sabía que ese idiota podría desaparecer de nuevo , se levanto lo más rápido que pudo , se vistió y se dispuso a buscar a touma cerca de su casa y los alrededores . Quería encontrarlo y salir de sus dudas lo más rápido que pueda, no quería sentirse así de nuevo, desde que creí que murió … me sentía muy sola , no podía ordenar mis pensamientos . Ahí fue donde lo encontró , estaba caminando en medio de la plaza con un bolso y una maleta , Mikoto se sorprendió verlo ahí , sabía que se iría a algún lugar sin decirle , aun si ella le dijo que nunca más estaría solo en sus peleas , y ahí fue donde me puse en medio de su camino.

Touma se sorprendió al verla en frente del , la miro detenidamente , ella tenía una expresión molesta , como ella supo que él se estaba yendo lejos de Ciudad academia , o tal vez ella no sabe y solo está ahí por coincidencia pero no lo habría detenido solo por que pasaba por ahí , así decidió preguntar qué hacia ella aquí y no en su dormitorio .

-etoo , Misaka-san que haces aquí y no en tu dormitorio? Creo que ya es hora del toque de queda de tu dormitorio.

-¿A dónde te diriges touma? – dijo molesta Mikoto

-¿Por qué estas enojada misaka-san?

-te lo repito ¿Dónde te diriges?

-emm, lo siento no puedo decirte, hasta pronto misaka – se fue caminando ,paso al lado de misaka , pero misaka lo detuvo y le dijo

-No te dije que ya no estarás solo, pero sigues siendo un terco y tratas de hacerlo todo tu solo de nuevo , sabes cómo me sentí cuando creí que estabas muerto! ¿

-Misaka? – touma se dio cuenta que misaka está siendo muy sincera, no hay ninguna mentira en lo que está diciendo pero no la puede meter en este problema , no quiere que ella salga lastimada

-Entiende IDIOTA! No quiero que te alejes mas y que te arriesgues a morir

-No te puedo involucrar en esto, NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS LASTIMADA POR MI CULPA!

-touma? A que te enfrentas ahora, porque no me pides ayuda, soy fuerte , puedo y quiero ayudarte

-no se trata de ser fuerte o no, entiendes? No quiero involucrarte porque esta vez es demasiado peligroso , no quiero que te pase nada , no lo soportaría mikoto

-touma , no me interesa eso , no quiero que solo te vayas y te arriesgues solo , iré contigo a donde vayas , porque , porque …- fue cortada por las palabras de touma

-no necesitas decir nada mas misaka , gracias por apoyarme , entonces creo que te contare de que se trata esta situación. –kamijou empezó a explicarle la situación, y que podría pasar , mikoto solo podía escuchar y sorprenderse por las amenazas que le habían dicho a touma , con cada palabra que decía touma ella estaba más convencida en acompañarlo – misaka entiendes la situación? En verdad no quiero involucrarte y que estés en peligro, si algo malo te pasara ,no sabría que hacer

-touma.

-dime misaka

-eres un idiota

-¿huuh?

-En verdad no te puedo dejar solo, lo que estás diciendo ahora es lo mismo que yo sentía cuando te enfrentaste con accelerator por las sisters y por mí, no quería que nadie mas se involucrara pero tu , tu no me hiciste caso y seguiste ayudando , me salvaste y a las sisters , pero ahora es mi turno de ayudarte y salvarte , touma entiende no quiero que mueras

-misaka – dijo touma sorprendido por sus palabras – quiero decirte algo antes de que tomes tu decisión. Si vas conmigo tal vez sea por mucho tiempo , no podrás ir a la escuela ni ver a tus amigas , mikoto piénsalo mejor no quiero privarte de nada de eso – dijo touma en un tono serio

-lose , tal vez no podamos volver pronto y mis amigas se preocuparan, pero quiero estar contigo .- mikoto no se había dado de sus palabras pero eso sonó muy vergonzoso hasta tal punto que touma tenia la cara roja y al darse cuenta mikoto de esto recapacitó sus palabras y de inmediato dijo

-N-no lo mal-malinterpretes , solo lo di-digo para ayudarte , es solo para de-devolverte el fa-favor que me-me hiciste con las sister por ha-haberlas sa-sal-salvado entiendes? No es como si quisiera estar a tu-tu lado por al-algo en es-especial ok?

-Eres una Tsundere , sabias misaka? –dijo riendo touma

- CA-CALLATE! – dijo muy roja mikoto – NO SOY UNA TSUNDERE!

-Gracias misaka – con una sonrisa – Nos iremos mañana misaka asegúrate de no olvidarte de nada , nos vemos mañana a las 6 pm en el aeropuerto

-ok – misaka dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos mañana touma

Touma se dirigía de nuevo para su departamento y pensó _" desde cuando misaka me llama por mi nombre , bueno se lo preguntare mañana" _

Mikoto estaba muy avergonzada de lo que había dicho pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho , excepto la parte de que quería estar con el

* * *

**_Fin primer capitulo , bueno esta es mi primer historia en FanFiction , espero que les agrade , cualquier comentario es bienvenido , soy nuevo en esto así que agradecería si comentaran sobre que falta en la historia , bueno eso es todo por hoy _**

**_nos vemos _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo , bueno no soy dueño de to aru majutsu no index /II , si fuera así sacaría mas rápido la 3ra temporada , espero que les guste este capitulo**

Touma había regresado a su habitación, había hablado con Tsuchimikado para decirle que los planes se habían retrasado y se iría mañana a las 6pm , no hubo ningún problema . Touma no sabía con exactitud porque le había dicho eso a Mikoto , pero pensó que en verdad la necesitaría en esta situación , pero todavía no entendía porque Mikoto arriesgaría su vida por el _"porque haces todo esto Mikoto?" _Término pensando Touma mientras se dormía

Mikoto regresaba a su habitación, cuando alguien apareció delante de ella o mejor dicho 2 mujeres delante de ella.

-Buenas, Misaka Mikoto - dijo una de ellas

-¿Quiénes son?

-Yo me llamo Selly y ella se llama Reika , mucho gusto

-¿Qué quieren?

-solo queremos hablar contigo sobre Kamijou Touma

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Mikoto confundida

-Kamijou touma , poseedor del Imagine Breaker , habilidad que permite rechazar todo tipo de poder sobrenatural , persona que antepone la justicia y la seguridad de los demás antes que su propia seguridad , lo que lo a llevado a diversas situaciones peligrosas , y ahora se enfrenta a otro problema aunque creo que ya lo sabes ¿no es así Misaka-san?- termino diciendo Reika

-¿Cómo saben que él se enfrentara a otra cosa de nuevo? – dijo Mikoto

-fácil, es porque nosotros queremos que Kamijou touma siga con vida pero dicha organización es todo lo contrario, por eso los queremos detener a toda costa y para eso necesitamos tu ayuda Misaka-san, ¿Qué dices?

-explíquense, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que touma siga con vida? –Selly y Reika sonrieron ante esto y pensaron _"Eres afortunado kamijou-san, tienes a alguien que haría cualquier cosa por ti, por eso te ayudaremos a salir de este problema para que sigas con ella "_

Ya eran las 4pm y Touma salió del departamento dejándole una nota a Index diciéndole que se ausentara algunos días y fuera donde Komoe-sensei a que la alimentara , llamo a Tsuchimikado para saber si estaba todo listo , solo faltaba que fuera la hora de irse y Mikoto , Touma todavía no estaba seguro si llevarla con el .

5pm

Mikoto estaba saliendo de su habitación con una maleta y un bolso de gekota , pero la vio Kuroko

-ONEE-SAMA! Hacia dónde va?

-Voy de viaje por algunos días Kuroko , nos vemos

-¿vas con ese mono?

-C-claro que n-no, es ridículo que me fuera con e-el , i-ire c-con mi familia –dijo Mikoto completamente nerviosa por casi haberla descubierto

-hmmm…. Está bien, que le vaya bien en el viaje con su familia – dijo Kuroko felizmente desde la ventana de la habitación

-todavía estoy pensando lo que habían dicho Selly-san y Reika-san , pero esta vez yo salvare a Touma de la muerte – decía Mikoto segura de si misma

5:30pm

Touma estaba dirigiéndose al aeropuerto cuando sintió en su bolsillo la tarjeta de ese tipo de la tienda , ese tipo le podría aportar con información pero Touma no tenía dinero ni nada que ofrecerle , pero dio vuelta la tarjeta y vio escrito _"primer uso es gratis" , _Touma por primera vez se sintió con suerte , guardara esa tarjeta hasta cuando sea extremadamente necesaria la información .

Mikoto ya había llegado al aeropuerto, mientras esperaba a Touma estaba tomando una bebida, en su mente todavía estaba pensando en las palabras de Selly-san y Reika-san ,se sentía nerviosa

5:55pm

-Oiii , ya estás aquí Misaka – dijo Touma con una sonrisa , mientras Mikoto decía en su mente _" se ve lindo cuando sonríe "_

-Hola Touma , si llegue no hace mucho – dijo Mikoto un poco ruborizada

-antes que todo quería preguntarte algo Misaka – dijo Touma un poco nervioso

-¿Qué es touma? – dijo Mikoto ansiosa por la pregunta

-Desde cuando me llamas Touma- Mikoto se sintió extraña por esa pregunta, ni ella misma sabía desde cuando lo había llamado por su nombre de pila

-¿aahh? , ¿ehh? E-en ve-verdad n-no me acuerdo de-de cu-cuando te llamo p-por t-tu nombre de p-pila , s-si qu-quieres d-dejo de lla-llamarte a-si y ..- pero fue interrumpida

-Misaka , en verdad me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre , solo preguntaba porque tenía curiosidad –dijo Touma y pensando _" se ve linda cuando está nerviosa" _

-Está bien Touma, pero tu desde ahora me tienes que llamar por mi nombre también – dijo Mikoto completamente roja

-s-si , esta b-bien Mi-Mikoto – dijo nervioso Touma , sus corazones estaban palpitando demasiado rápido , no sorprendería que en cualquier momento tuvieran un ataque cardiaco los 2

6pm

-¿Estas lista Mikoto?- dijo Touma decidido pero asegurándose de Mikoto antes que todo

-Si , estoy lista Touma –dijo rápidamente Mikoto

-entonces, vamos – se subieron en el avión supersónico

-Touma –dice Mikoto

-dime

-¿Cómo conseguiste este avión de todas formas?

-emm… tengo mis contactos – dijo con un tono de misterio

-idiota – se rio Mikoto , y Touma se quedo mirándola por unos segundos hipnotizado por su sonrisa

-sabes, te ves encantadora cuando sonríes

-¿p-p-p-pero qu-que es-estas d-di-diciendo tu BAKAAA?!-Dijo Mikoto completamente roja y nerviosa

-solo digo la verdad Mikoto –dijo Touma sin darse cuenta cuan roja estaba Mikoto por lo que había dicho

-M-Mejor c-cállate y v-vámonos

-si ,si

6:05pm

El avión ya había despegado

-a todo esto Touma ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunto Mikoto

-pues nos dirigimos hacia ….. – el Avión supersónico lo interrumpió avanzando a la máxima velocidad posible

**bueno , este capitulo es mas cortito , pero tengo una razon para eso , es porque en el prox. capitulo empieza lo bueno y no quiero adelantar mucho los hechos ,espero que le gustara y dejen review porfavor , para saber que quisieran que pasara en la historia como por ejemplo si apareciera un personaje en especial , o cualquier otra cosa **

**saludos y cuidense ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nuevo capitulo , como siempre To Aru Majutsu No Index no es mio, solo la historia y algunos personajes que saldran mas adelante sin interrumpir mas , leean xD **_

Touma y Mikoto ya estaban bajándose del avión , Mikoto se preguntaba en qué lugar se encontraban , antes no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Touma , porque este se había quedado desmayado por el mareo al haber acelerado el avión supersónico , así que empezó a jugar con su celular Gekota

-Touma , ¿en qué lugar estamos?

-emm.. Ahora nos encontramos en España, pero más detalladamente estamos en Madrid – respondió este mirando el paisaje

-¿españa? , ¿Sabes hablar español? – pregunto Mikoto , levantando una ceja

-Aunque no lo creas, si , si puedo hablar español , talvez perdi los recuerdos pero no el conocimiento

-pero todavía no entiendo, ¿Cómo sabes español?

-tal vez allá venido con mis padres hace tiempo – dijo despreocupadamente

-Que poco convincente tu respuesta – dijo Mikoto suspirando

-bueno lo siento por sonar tan poco convincente misaka-san, pero no elegí haber perdido todos mis recuerdos –dijo Touma para molestarla

-lo siento – dijo Mikoto sin haberse dado cuenta de que Touma solo estaba bromeando

-¿ehh?! … eh.. porque te disculpas… , no , no te preocupes por la pérdida de memoria yo solo estaba bromeando un poco Misaka –dijo Touma

-¿solo estabas bromeando?- solto Mikoto

-SII, solo bromeaba-dijo Touma con una sonrisa

-Asi que solo bromeabas y jugabas con mis sentimientos para que me sintiera mal ¿eh?! – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa pero con un aura muy amenazante en ella

-claro!... ¿ehh? , no no Misaka no quería que te sintieras mal por eso, ni nada por el estilo , yo solo intentaba … ¿? .. ¿Misaka-san porque emites electricidad?... y ¿Por qué me apuntas con una moneda? … misa..-fue cortado por que le lanzaron un ataque eléctrico muy potente consecutivamente , Touma los paraba con su mano derecha y por la misma razón salió corriendo con una Mikoto muy molesta persiguiéndolo ,la gente que estaba alrededor los miraba asustados y salían corriendo por su propia seguridad

Touma y Mikoto estaban caminando por la ciudad, aunque Mikoto todavía estaba enojada con Touma por lo que había pasado

-¿Por cuanto tiempo seguiras enojada Mikoto? –pregunto Touma deseserado por la respuesta

-….-Mikoto solo lo ignoro

-fukoooda- suspiro pesadamente, miro hacia el costado y sintió algo extraño, eso extraño que sentía era que lo estaban persiguiendo, rápidamente y sigilosamente Touma tomo la mano de Misaka y la llevo cerca a un callejón ( eso suena raro xD )

-¿p-pero q-q-que t-te p-p-pasa , t-t-trayendome a-a-aquí?-preguntando Mikoto muy nerviosa

-calla-dijo Touma tapándole la boca. Mikoto estaba completamente roja , no sabía que podría hacerle Touma en esa situación ( que mal pensada es Mikoto )

-alguien nos sigue – dijo en un susurro cerca del oído de Mikoto ( creo que hacer eso aumentara el sonrojo de Mikoto e.e )

Mikoto estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho Touma , empezó a mirar a su alrededor y vio que efectivamente los estaban persiguiendo , eran varios tipos altos y muy musculosos , se veía que estaban discutiendo entre si por haberlos perdido de vista

-Tenemos que irnos ahora –susurro Touma , Mikoto solo asintió con la cabeza , estaba muy nerviosa para contestar con palabras

Salieron del callejón y llegaron a la plaza Puerta Del Sol , Touma estaba preocupado , no sabía que los iban a seguir tan pronto como llegaran a Madrid , tenía que hacer algo para evitarlos , ya estaba anocheciendo

-La mejor solución es encontrar un lugar donde alojarnos – se dirigió hacia Mikoto

-Si es verdad ya esta anocheciendo, pero ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? –pregunto Mikoto y añadiendo - ¿Tienes Euros?

-si , si tengo Euros , el problema es encontrar el lugar apropiado - respondió Touma , en ese momento vio un anuncio en español ( obviamente esta en español , si están en España xD ) donde decía :_"promoción de 2 noches y desayuno gratis " _ y alerto a Mikoto sobre eso

-Misaka ya sé donde quedarnos! – llevo a Mikoto a arrastras hacia donde estaba el anuncio para ver la dirección

En la recepción

-_"¡¿Que solo queda una habitación?_!" – Exclamo Touma a la recepcionista

-_"Lo siento , pero se agotaron las demás habitaciones , pero la habitación que queda es para parejas , así que creo que no habría ningún problema para vosotros , ya que son una pareja ¿no?"- _comento disculpándose con Touma y diciéndoles picaronamente refiriéndose que Touma y Mikoto son pareja .Touma estaba muy rojo por lo que había dicho la recepcionista, aunque Mikoto no sabia de lo que estaban hablando

-_" esta bien la tomaremos " – _dijo Touma un poco enfadado pero todavía muy rojo

-_" su habitación es la 546 , espero que la pasen muy bien esta noche señor" –_respondio la recepcionista muy divertida con la reacciones de ese muchacho

-La habitación es la 546 – dijo Touma

-ok , pero parece que estabas discutiendo por algo con ella ¿de que hablaban? –pregunto Mikoto con intriga

-eh… n-no .. d-de .. nada , jajajaja –Touma estaba muy nervioso por como explicarle a Mikoto sobre el que compartirán habitación "¡¿COMO LE EXPLICO?!"

-¿Por qué estas sudando tanto?

-aaaa…como te lo explico…. Es que solo había una habitación disponible y como nosotros estamos en una situación difícil… eh bueno… yo ….acepte esa habitación- dijo Touma esperando con miedo sobre la reacción que tendría Mikoto

-….. T-Touma….- Mikoto no sabía que decir, bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! Es que estamos en esta situación entonces yo pens…. ¿eh? – Touma estaba confundido, Mikoto no lo había atacado ni le había gritado

-d-dijiste la habitación 546 ¿verdad?-pregunto Mikoto , sin poder ver su rostro por que lo tapaba con su flequillo

-Misaka , espera – la toma de la mano y empieza a decir – no tienes que actuar , si no quieres compartir la habitación está bien no tienes porque ocultarlo , intentare hablar con la recepcionista y decirle ..- touma no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mikoto lo agarro fuerte de la mano y le dijo

- No, o s-sea has l-lo que quieras mejor pa-pa-ara los dos , d-digo , que s-sea lo m-mejor p-para qu-que e-estemos m-mas seguros , si eso , además dijiste que no quedaban mas habitaciones , no tendrías ningún lugar mas donde dormir asi que t-t-tenemos –q-que co-compartir la ha-habitacion – dijo Mikoto completamente nerviosa por haber tomado la mano de Touma

-Mikoto….-Touma solo se sorprendió y le dirigió una sonrisa

Touma suspiro, pensaba que Mikoto habría estallado por haberle dicho que tenían que compartir la habitación , pero no sucedió , todo lo contrario ella acepto , Touma tenia solo un pensamiento en mente _" no podre dormir esta noche" _ y se fueron a la habitación.

En la habitación, Touma y Mikoto quedaron muy estupefacto, en la habitación la cama tenia forma de corazón y alrededor de ella había pétalos de flores , en la cómoda había algo que parecían condones , el baño estaba lleno de lociones muy sospechosas

-¿que mierda….?- Touma dijo eso y se dio cuenta que había una nota en la cómoda y la empezó a leer:

"_espero que disfruten su instancia en el hotel, preparamos esto para que tuvieran todas sus necesidades a su alcance, y no se preocupen esta va por cuenta del hotel, no tienen que pagar nada" _

Al terminar de leer, Touma estaba completamente rojo y rápidamente arrugo el papel y lo tiro lejos por la ventana, Mikoto por otra parte también estaba completamente roja y nerviosa, mientras estaba sujetando la tira de condones

-voy a ir hablar con la recepcionista –dijo muy enojado Touma

-….- Mikoto no dijo nada y fue al baño (con los condones ?)

Ya arreglada su habitación

-Asi está mejor - dijo satisfecho

-s-si – respondió Mikoto

-entonces hay que ordenar nuestras cosas

-ok , yo iré a darme un baño , no intentes espiar – dijo Mikoto para aventurarse hacia el baño

-para que me mates, no gracias – respondió burlonamente Touma

Mientras Touma ordenaba sus cosas , Mikoto ya estaba en la ducha pensando _"que día , primero llego a España , después nos damos cuenta que nos estaban persiguiendo y para colmo me tengo que quedar en la misma habitación que Touma " _ al pensar en Touma se puso completamente roja , ese chico _," nunca se sabe en lo que esta metido, es un idiota que cree que tiene que hacer todo el solo sin pedirle ayuda a nadie , pero esa parte es lindo de el , no quiere que nadie salga lastimado , pero tengo que ayudarlo y quiero ayudarlo , no quiero que salga lastimado de nuevo como veces anteriores , ahora que se lo que siento por el no permitiré que muera" _

Mikoto ya había regresado del baño cuando vio a Touma recostado en el suelo apoyado en la cama durmiendo , _" que tierno " _ , se dirigió hacia el y empezó a agitarlo para que se despertara

-Touma , Touma , despierta que es tu turno de bañarte – dijo Mikoto

-aaaaa~ 5 minutos mas …-dijo durmiendo , a Mikoto se le ocurrió una idea para despertarlo

-Touma , se te hará tarde , hay una promoción de verduras en la vuelta de la esquina – dijo Mikoto

-¿QUEE?! , Venta de verduras en promoción?! DONDE?!- grito exaltado Touma

-AJAJAJAJAJA-empezo a reír Mikoto por las estupideces de Touma

-De que te ríes?-pregunto Touma

-De ti Idiota - todavía se seguía riendo

-¿y para que me despertaste?

-¿No es obvio? Es para avisarte que es tu turno para bañarte

-aaaa si , enseguida voy

-ok

Touma ya se había duchado y regresado a la habitación ,vio a Mikoto recostada leyendo algo , en su mente pensaba que esa era la imagen mas bella de lo que había visto hasta ahora , llevaba un conjunto rosado , pero su toque infantil no quedaba atrás , todo el pijama estaba decorado con Gekotas por todas partes , Touma se acerco lentamente , y empezó a decir

-Es mejor que duerma en el sillón , para que tu duermas cómoda –se empezó a ir pero Mikoto lo agarro del brazo y le dijo

-No es necesario que hagas eso , c-como mañana tendremos un d-día largo es mejor que du-duermas bi-bien y no en un si-sillón incomodo , asi que ten-tendras qu-que dormir e-en la –ca-cama – completamente roja , Touma estaba sorprendido , no esperaba eso , con esta , ya van 2 veces que Mikoto actúa diferente de lo normal , y noto lo roja que estaba Mikoto

-Mikoto ¿ Estas resfriada? , estas completamente roja – pregunto muy preocupado

-C-Claro que n-no I-I-IDIOTA! – se exalto por el contacto de Touma

-pero ahora esta empeorando , estas mas roja!- respondió Touma , preocupándose mucho por Mikoto

-N- no es –es eso , aaaa….sera mejor que durmamos – se rindió Mikoto

-Si , será lo mejor para tu resfriado

-QUE NOOO ESTOY RESFRIADA!

Touma y Mikoto se habían quedado dormidos , uno en cada esquina , pero a medida que se rendían a los pies de Morfeo se estaban acercando poco a poco , quedando juntos en un abrazo

* * *

En otra parte , en un comunicado 4 personas hablaban

-Kamijou Touma , parece que ya llego a España –dijo el 1ro

-es cierto , nuestras fuerzas empezaran a movilizarse mañana para matarlo – dijo el 2do tipo

-hay que apresurarse o si no nuestro plan no funcionara – dijo el 3er tipo

-es verdad , no hay que demorarse , tenemos que matar si o si a kamijou Touma lo mas pronto posible antes que llegue _"eso"_

-TODOS, TIENEN UNA SEMANA PARA ELIMINAR A KAMIJOU TOUMA , ESO ES TODO – dijo el que parecía jefe

-SI SEÑOR

* * *

**_y este fue el capitulo , atrase un poco mas la historia , porque , emmm.. en verdad ni yo se porque lo hice , el capitulo es dedicado a una amiga que me ayudo cuando se corto mi imaginación , gracias por todo _**

**_aaaa y_**

**_Adv Satoshi: Gracias por el review pero te explicare por que esa actitud de Kuroko mas adelante , en verdad deje esa parte a propósito pero todo a su tiempo xD , lo de Touma muy OC no se como explicarlo jajaja , pero de todas formas gracias , espero que sigas leyendo y que sigas diciéndome que me falta o que me sobra , cuidate _**

**_Sebasu ssj2: es verdad , cuando hice esa parte de decirle a Mikoto sobro lo que le pasaba no me convenció mucho , lo de Kuroko tiene una explicacion de porque acepto asi de facil , y lo de Mikoto en mi mente (fue un movimiento loco ) que cuando Touma desapareció en 3 ocasiones ,ella ya se había acostumbrado en los momentos que Touma va a desaparecer "misteriosamente" , pero gracias por el review , en verdad me sirve los comentarios para arreglar los errores que tengo como escritor , espero que sigas leyendo y yo seguiré leyendo tu historia , cuidate  
_**

espero que dejen review ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueño de To aru majutsu no index ni nada por el estilo , la historia y algunos personajes son creados por mi sin mas demora aquí esta el capitulo **

En una base no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Touma y Mikoto , se encontraban Selly y Reika conversando con distintas personas , o mejor dicho discutiendo sobre algo en un pasillo

-Tenemos que apresurarnos y ayudar a Kamijou Touma , si no, estará en peligro – dijo Selly , enviando una mirada intimidante hacia las demás personas

-Sería muy peligroso, si nos acercamos precipitadamente lo notaran y estaremos en problemas!- respondió uno de ellos analizando la situación mirando fijamente los ojos de Selly

-Lo diré una vez más , ¿ qué significaran nuestros esfuerzos , si lo que tenemos que proteger , en otras palabras proteger a Kamijou Touma , es asesinado? – Contra respondió Reika

-Lo sabemos pero no podemos lanzarnos asi como asi hacia ellos, estaremos en problemas, todos sabemos que ellos tienen mayor numero que nosotros, necesitamos una estrategia para llevar a cabo nuestro plan- respondió otro de los tantos que estaba discutiendo sobre el tema

-24 horas, si no llevan a cabo una estrategia para ayudar a Kamijou Touma , actuaremos por nuestra cuenta ¿entendido? –Dicto Selly enojada

-pero…- iba a responder uno pero fue interrumpido

-24 horas, nada mas – respondió secamente Reika, con la misma actitud que Selly

Así Selly y Reika dejaron a esos sujetos solos en los pasillos, mientras que ellas se dirigían hacia la salida

8:30am, cierta habitación de un hotel en España

Touma y Mikoto seguían dormidos abrazados , muy cómodos , pero como todo humano tienen que levantarse a ….comer algo , a Touma ya le rugía el estomago, este se levanto sorprendido de la posición en la que se encontraba con Mikoto , estaba todo rojo , se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente , para no despertar a Mikoto , el estaba bajando hacia el comedor del hotel ( ya vestido normalmente , con pantalones de tela , una polera manga corta azul y sandalias ) , y se encontró con "alguien" y ese "alguien" era la recepcionista .

_-aaa pero si es el señor Touma , ¿Cómo estuvo su noche? – pregunto __ la recepcionista con deje de de picara _

_-…..- la mirada de Touma estaba tapada con su cabello y tenía la boca abierta por haber escuchado eso y recordó lo que había visto en la mañana cuando despertó y se empezó a poner rojo , en ese momento la recepcionista se empezó a __reír_

-_jajajajaja-La recepcionista seguía riéndose , en ese momento Touma decidió que lo mejor era irse , si no nunca terminaría la risa de esa persona _

Touma ya estaba en el comedor , mesas repartidas perfectamente , daba una sensación de comodidad , había un buffet libre para los clientes del hotel ,Touma había decidido tomar un pan tostado , huevos , jamón y jugo de naranja ,pero en ese momento diviso a alguien , era Misaka Mikoto , que vestía un falda blanca que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una playera rosa , con unas sandalias Touma pensaba que se veía muy linda con esa ropa mientras tanto ella miraba avergonzada a Touma y como no estar avergonzada por lo que hizo

_Flashback _

4:00am

Touma y Mikoto estaban durmiendo abrazados , pero Mikoto se despertó repentinamente , miro a su alrededor , nada extraño pero algo o alguien la estaba sujetando de la cintura , miro fijamente a esa persona , era Touma , empezó a ponerse completamente roja y nerviosa , en esta situación no sabía qué hacer , quiso liberarse pero no pudo el brazo de Touma era muy fuerte , tomo una almohada y lo reemplazo por ella , se levanto y fue hasta el baño , se lavo la cara y vio que este estaba completamente rojo , fue de nuevo a la habitación y vio a Touma durmiendo , se detuvo a mirarlo , se veía muy tranquilo , ver su rostro tan tranquilo , le provocaba una sensación extraña pero ella ya sabía lo que era , era amor , hasta para ella era difícil pensar en eso sin avergonzarse , se acerco a él , saco la almohada y vio que Touma intentaba agarrar algo en el aire , era muy gracioso verlo , se veía tierno pensaba Mikoto , se acostó al lado de él y se quedo viendo su rostro , de pronto Touma agarro a Mikoto de la cintura , ella se sonrojo , estaba pensando hacer o no hacer lo que tenía pensado , en fin se dejo llevar por sus instintos , le dio un beso , un beso lleno de ternura en la mejilla (pensaron que iba adelantarme tanto en la historia? xD ), después se quedo dormida en los brazos de Touma y recostada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de corazón de Touma.

_Fin de flashback_

Solo recordar eso, Mikoto se ponía de todos colores , se dirigió hacia Touma caminando nerviosamente , estaba tiritando , se acerco y le iba a hablar pero no le salían las palabras, si hablaba sabia que diría alguna tontería

-Buenos días – dijo Touma con una sonrisa al haber visto a Mikoto que no hablaba nada.

-B-buenos di-días To-Touma- respondió Mikoto un poco roja

-¿tienes hambre? – pregunto Touma mientras se levantaba para ir a traerle desayuno a Mikoto

-s-si , un poco –dijo Mikoto , mientras se preparaba para traerse su desayuno

-no, no te preocupes, yo te traigo desayuno- dijo Touma deteniendo a Mikoto a medio camino

-pero…-Iba a responder pero Touma la interrumpió

-no , yo quiero traerte el desayuno así que quédate sentada y espera hasta que te traiga tu desayuno – dijo Touma con decisión mirándola a los ojos , Mikoto con esa mirada no podía hacer nada , solo atino a quedarse sentada – muy bien , volveré enseguida

-tonto –alcanzo a decir Mikoto cohibida, mientras Touma solo se rió por como lo había dicho

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Touma todavía no había llegado hacia todos lados buscándolo pero no se veía por ningún lado, miro hacia abajo y tal vez fuera demasiado excesivo pero tal vez Touma se había ido y la había dejado sola, empezó a sentirse mal pero paro ese sentimiento desapareció cuando alguien le toco el hombro, miro hacia atrás y vio a Touma con una bandeja de comida y una sonrisa en el rostro, se alivio mucho al ver esa cara de idiota

-Aquí esta su desayuno Misaka-san – dijo Touma mientras dejaba la bandeja en frente de Mikoto , y el se sentaba enfrente de ella

-G-Gracias-dijo Mikoto cuando vio su desayuno, se veía delicioso pensaba ella, era un plato de pan tostado, huevos, fruta, jugo de naranja y una taza de café – se ve delicioso – dijo Mikoto inconscientemente- y sabe delicioso – termino de decir felizmente mientras tomaba de su jugo de naranja

Touma pensaba que se veía muy linda disfrutando su desayuno, tomo un sorbo de su café y vio hacia el paisaje que se veía en el ventanal del edificio que reflejaba hacia el parque que se ubicaba enfrente del hotel, en ese mismo instante Touma vio algo preocupante , eran "esos" tipos , los estaban buscando de nuevo

-Mikoto tenemos que irnos-dijo seriamente Touma mientras agarraba de la muñeca a Mikoto y salían de ahí

-¿ehh? P-porque ..ten..emos…. qu-que irnos- Mikoto no podía hablar muy bien porque todavía estaba comiendo

-nos persiguen de nuevo –respondió este mientras se dirigía a la habitación

-¿Qué, tan pronto?-dijo preocupada y triste Mikoto mientras pensaba "y yo que quería pasar un tiempo más tranquilo con Touma"

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto? Apresúrate –dijo Touma al ver que Mikoto no se movía de la puerta cuando entraron

-¿eh? A si –respondió Mikoto despabilándose

Mientras Touma y Mikoto se preparaban para salir, los perseguidores todavía no encontraban rastro de ellos.

-hey ¿todavía nada?- pregunto uno de ellos mientras regresaba de preguntar en una tienda sobre el paradero de Touma

-no , nada por aquí ¿y tu? – respondió y pregunto el otro observando a su compañero

-tampoco, si seguimos asi no los encontraremos en una semana y el jefe de seguro nos matara- dijo el 1er sujeto

-tenemos que apresurarnos, por mientras dirige la 1ra unidad hacia la zona noreste y yo dirigiré la otra unidad a la zona noroeste, pero primero revisemos el hotel que se ubica por allí, tal vez ellos los vieron – dijo este mientras se dirigía al Hotel donde justamente se hospedaban Touma y Mikoto , se dirigió hacia la recepción y empezó a hablar con la recepcionista

_-ejem.. Una consulta señorita ¿no ha visto a esta persona?-_ pregunto aquel sujeto mientras mostraba una foto de Touma a la recepcionista, ella solo miro la foto sorprendida y empezó a hablar.

Touma y Mikoto estaban bajando las escaleras rápidamente, Touma estaba muy preocupado, en menos de lo que esperaba ya los habían acorralado y podrían encontrarlos en cualquier momento, estaban a punto de bajar a la recepción cuando se dio cuenta de algo, la recepcionista estaba hablando con alguien que emitía una sensación incomoda, de peligro, fue en ese caso que retrocedió y se escondió tras la pared, y empezó a escuchar su conversación

_- ejem.. Una consulta señorita ¿no ha visto a esta persona?-_ aquel sujeto mostró la foto a la recepcionista y esta solo atino a sorprenderse por esa foto, pero en ese momento ella diviso a Touma retroceder juste en el momento en el que iba a hablar, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación si decirle a ese sujeto sobre Touma o dejarlos escapar, ella sabía que él no era una mala persona solo al verlo una vez pero cuando vio a ese sujeto sabía que era peligroso, entonces no había duda de lo que había que hacer.

-_disculpe, pero no eh visto a nadie con esas características, lo siento mucho por no serle de ayuda-_respondió la recepcionista que sonaba muy convincente –_muchas gracias por su ayuda-_respondió ese sujeto mientras se dirigió a la salida, cuando ya no se veía la mujer se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió donde se encontraban escondidos Touma y Mikoto , empezó a hablar

-_La parejita que está detrás de la pared, ya se fue , es seguro-_ dijo la recepcionista en forma de broma

-_NO SOMOS UNA PAREJA!- _contesto Touma obviamente porque él era el único que la entendió saliendo estrepitosamente de su escondite

-_bueno de todas formas, ya se fue, ¿podría explicarme porque escapan de el? ¿Es el padre de la señorita? O algo por el estilo?-_dijo la recepcionista intentando entender la situación de ese muchacho

-_lo siento mucho y gracias por lo que hizo ahora pero es mejor que no sepa y no se involucre más en esta situación, gracias por todo-_termino de decir Touma con una mirada seria pero al final una sonrisa hacia ella para agradecerle por haberlos ayudado. Ella solo suspiro y dijo

-_espero que salgan de cualquier problema en el que estén, les deseo toda la suerte y cuídala se ve que ella es especial-_dijo la recepcionista mirando fijamente a Mikoto

-_gracias por todo-_Esto último lo dijo inclinándose para expresar toda su gratitud, y se dirigió a la salida cautelosamente para que no hubiera ningún problema

-_estos jóvenes ¿en que estarán involucrados? –se pregunto mentalmente la recepcionista mientras los observaba a lo lejos con pasos cautelosos._

-tenemos que escapar rápido Misaka- dijo Touma sin mirar a Mikoto

-pero ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Mikoto esperando, hubo un momento de silencio

-….-

-Touma ¿Sabes a donde ir, no?-pregunto temerosa por la respuesta que iba a dar Touma

-….-

-Touma-dijo Mikoto con un aura asesina atrás suyo

-ehh…. En verdad no se j aja j aja… -Touma tenía miedo, cualquiera lo estaría si estuviese a tu lado Misaka Mikoto y su poder

Justo en ese momento algo atrapo a Touma y Mikoto, después de eso no saben que ocurrió solo que todo se volvió oscuro.

_Avances: _

_-¿Cómo que salieron del país?!-Dijo el "jefe" terriblemente enfadado _

-_MIKOTOOOO! NO LO HAGAS!_

_-¡Touma-san vámonos, ya es muy tarde no podremos salvarla a tiempo!_

_-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

**Lo siento , en verdad lo siento , no pude publicar antes porque se me fue el Internet y también vienen los exámenes finales de mi escuela y se volvió todo un poco complicado **

**Meeelvin WooolF : gracias por tu comentario , espero que no dejes de leer **

**Como siempre Si tienen alguna sugerencia , reclamo o cualquier otra cosa dejen review por favor en verdad me ayuda para mejorar la historia ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola , lo siento por no subir antes , pero como siempre disfruten su lectura :D To aru majutsu no index/II no son mi propiedad xD ,solo algunos personajes son de mi creacion pero buehh e.e a nadie le importa T.T xDD **

* * *

Se escuchaba el sonido de un motor de avión, Touma estaba abriendo muy despacio sus ojos , se levanto precipitadamente , miro en todas direcciones , se veía que en varias partes en donde estaban habían paracaídas y varias cosas más en donde solo había un pasillo donde supuestamente estaría la cabina del piloto , mientras que el estaba sobre un colchón y tenia puesto unas cuantas sabanas , y vio a una Mikoto abrazándolo y riendo suavemente. Pero todavía estaba la duda de ¿Cómo demonios llegamos hasta aquí? , Touma se levanto suavemente para no despertar a Mikoto , camino hacia supuestamente estaría la cabina del piloto , abrió lentamente la puerta y se sorprendió con lo que vio

Un lugar cerca de Barcelona (España), una habitación muy grande que parecía ridículo que solo servía para reuniones de 6 personas, cuando uno de ellos empezó a hablar

-¡¿Cómo QUE SALIERON DEL PAIS?!-Grito muy enfadado el jefe de ellos terriblemente enfadado

-pues señor , lo estábamos buscando y encontramos sus rastros pero de pronto desaparecieron , lo buscamos por todas las zonas y no encontramos nada , y llegamos a la conclusión de que se habían ido de el país – dijo el subordinado totalmente nervioso y con mucho miedo por su vida

-SOLO REVISEN DENUEVO POR TODO EL PAIS , HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO A TODA COSTA –grito hacia el soldado , este solo asintió y dijo un:"si señor" y se fue corriendo por el pasillo cerrando la puerta a su paso

-hay que encontrarlo o si no estará todo el mundo en peligro . – termino de decir el jefe mientras que los otros 5 asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron salir de la habitación.

Touma no podía creer quien estaba en la cabina, si eran Selly , Reika y Misaka Imouto?

-Misaka informa que kamijou Touma-kun ha despertado, Dice Misaka dirigiéndose hacia sus acompañantes.

-amm… buenos días Touma-kun –decia Reika con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro mientras Kamijou estaba estupefacto con las personas que estaba viendo

-buenos días Touma - decía Selly de espalda porque estaba atenta en los controles del avión

-eemm…etoo selly-san , reika-san, imouto ¿Qué hacen aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto kamijou sin creerse que ellas estaban aquí

-Misaka informa que esta Misaka no es la Misaka que se encuentra en Ciudad Academia , esta Misaka es el número de serie : 10854 informa Misaka , dice Misaka mientras intenta explicar a su salvador e inclina su cabeza para saber si entiende(N/A:Me enrede un poco en esta parte Xdd ,mucho Misaka)

-Kamijou-kun nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte , estas aquí porque nosotras vimos que estaban siendo perseguidos por unos agentes de SIPD y por eso antes que ellos se dieran cuenta los sedamos para que no hubiera ningún movimiento innecesario de ustedes-dijo Reika tranquilamente mientras Kamijou analizaba sus palabras cuidadosamente

-ok , pero ¿podrías explicarme algo?-pregunto Kamijou

-si claro

-¡¿Quién carajo son SIPD?! Y ¡¿Por qué me persiguen y porque amenazaron de matar a todos mis conocidos?!-grito exaltado Kamijou a Reika , el sabía que no era su culpa pero no podía aguantar esa situación

-Sociedad de Investigación de Poderes Desconocidos – respondió Selly secamente , Touma la miraba con rareza y Selly continuo – es una agencia donde se reúnen tanto científicos como magos claro está que cada uno cree que todos son científicos si son científicos y magos si son magos , ellos buscan algo y todo esta situación Es por tu mano derecha , saben algo que tu tal vez desconozcas y quieren destruirlo , bombardearían a todo un continente , país , ciudad o lo que fuera incluyendo a tus conocidos si eso hiciera falta , por eso nosotras con algunas otras personas estamos evitando eso e intentamos salvarte y tambi….-pero Touma interrumpe

-no es por menos preciar su ayuda pero ¿Por qué razón me quieren ayudar y arriesgarse en el proceso?- pregunto Touma con una seriedad penetrante

-No te acuerdas ¿verdad?-dijo Reika

-¿de que me debería acordar? – pregunto Touma inclinando su cabeza en sincronía con su duda

-¿no nos recuerdas?-pregunto Reika con un rostro triste

-si las recuerdo – en ese momento Reika se alegro pero con lo que dijo Touma después esa alegría desapareció-las vi en Ciudad Academia, ¿porque la pregunta?

Reika y Selly descubrieron algo con sus palabras, ellas conocían a Kamijou Touma desde antes, en otras palabras conocieron al Kamijou Touma sin pérdida de memoria.

-Perdiste la memoria no es así Touma?- dijo Reika finalizando sus pensamientos con esas palabras. Imouto estaba atenta a sus palabras y Kamijou no sabía que decir solo miro sonprendido a Reika por haber descubierto eso solo con mirarlo pero esperen, Kamijou pensó en algo, si Reika y Selly lo conocían de antes? Eso significaba que no podía escapar de esa situación así que solo atino a preguntar

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –Finalmente pregunto Touma

-Como no saberlo, fuimos amigos de la infancia y crees que no nos daríamos cuenta de eso?- dijo Reika-pero no estoy segura de algo ¿nadie más lo sabe?

-solo una persona pero, ¿Cómo que somos amigos de la infancia? No es por desconfiar pero no puedo creerles así de simple que somos amigos , tengo que tener una…-fue cortado por que vio algo enfrente de el , era un pequeño colgante pero dentro de el había una foto de 5 niños en el , Touma estaba sorprendido , era el cuándo pequeño con otros 4 , el estaba en medio de ellos sonriendo con su cabello todo puntiagudo como siempre , al lado de el estaban 3 niñas , entre ellas se podían identificar que estaba Selly y Reika , la otra pequeña estaba al lado de el y de otro chico , ella tenía el pelo rubio y el otro estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el pelo alborotado y castaño , Touma estaba en shock , no podía creerlo pero aun así tomo el pequeño colgante en sus manos y lo miro detenidamente , era verdad estas personas no estaban mintiendo , ellas eran mis amigas pero por haber perdido la memoria no las recordaba , ellas lo conocían del principio pero no le dijeron nada , Touma intento hablar pero no pudo , pero sintió el calor de alguien miro quien era , Reika lo estaba abrazando fuertemente para superar la confusión de Touma pero ella estaba llorando sobre el pecho de Touma , la abrazo no sabía porque pero dentro de el sabía que tenía que abrazarla como en los viejos tiempos , esperen ¿los viejos tiempos? , Touma estaba confundido el no debería recordar nada antes de la pérdida de memoria, como llego a la conclusión de abrazarla como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no será que sus recuerdos no se fueron? O es solo coincidencia?

-T-To..u..ma – Reika estaba diciendo su nombre , Kamijou se puso atento a sus palabras – te extrañe, extrañaba tu calidez , tu olor , tu esencia , lo extrañaba desde que te fuiste a Ciudad Academia , todos te extrañaban hasta Ryota

-¿Ryota? – pregunto Kamijou confundido

-a si verdad , perdiste la memoria jeje, es ese chico el de la gran sonrisa y castaño , ustedes simpre peleaban por las cosas más estúpidas como quien se casaría con Rika-chan , jaja Rika-chan al final eligió a Ryota , te desanimaste mucho cuando te lo dijo, pero te recuperaste fácilmente , quiero que esos días vuelvan donde todos estábamos juntos, no como ahora – dijo tristemente Reika recordando un pasado feliz pero un final triste , mientras Kamijou pensó que lo habían rechazado a tan corta edad

-¿le paso algo a Ryota y a Rika?- pregunto Touma por la expresión de la chica

-la misma organización que te persigue, la secuestro y tienen a Ryota como un prisionero con libertad

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-si no hacelo que dicen ellos, tienen amenzado a Ryota que mataran a Rika

-los tenemos que ayudar, ¿Dónde están?

-¿crees que ya no lo hemos intentado? , el mismo Ryota nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en esto, que no queríamos que lo ayudáramos, que saldríamos lastimadas o aun peor

-pero porque los quieren a ellos, con lo que me dijiste esa organización quiere mi mano derecha porque es un poder desconocido

-eso es porque el también tiene un poder desconocido, aunque es muy diferente al uso de tu mano derecha que cancela todo poder sobrenatural, todavía no se sabe que es, solo él sabe lo que es y no se lo ha dicho a nadie excepto a una persona, con la que peleaba todo el tiempo en la infancia , ese eres tu Touma

-¿yo? , pero yo no recuerdo nada – explico Touma

-es verdad , pero ahora es importante tu seguridad con la de Miko-chan

-¿Miko-chan?- pregunto confundido Touma

-Es Misaka Mikoto , Miko-chan – explico Reika

-aaa , pffff , Miko-chan , jajaja – se burlo Touma sin saber quien estaba ahí escuchando toda la conversación

-asi que te burlas de mi nombre , eeh Touma?- Kamijou escucho una voz atrás de el muy tenebrosa miro hacia atraz y vio a una Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro pero esa sonrisa solo significaba algo , tenía que escapar , y rápido , pero hacia donde estamos en un avión

-aaa FUKODAAA! – Grito touma a todo pulmón mientras Mikoto intentaba electrocutarlo muy cabreada por lo que vio y escucho

_Flasback P.O.V MIKOTO:_

Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente abrazada de una "almohada" muy tibia que la hacía sentir tranquilidad, de pronto esta "almohada" ya no estaba, después de unos segundo abrió los ojos y vio a Touma caminando en un pasillo pero se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba y permaneció en silencio por si acaso esta era una base enemiga, esperen, esa "almohada" de la que estaba abrazada era TOUMA?! , se sonrojo como un tomate en solo pensar en eso y no solo eso era la segunda vez que pasaba eso , estaba rígida pero tenía que seguir a Touma , este abrió la puerta y se sorprendió quien estaba en esa especie de cabina , eran Reika-san , Selly-san y Imouto…. IMOUTO!? , QUE HACE AQUÍ? , de pronto escucho a Imouto hablar, se quedo en silencio para escuchar la conversación que tenían , de pronto escucho algo que le sorprendió mas Reika-san le pregunto algo a Touma

-No te acuerdas ¿verdad

-¿de qué me debería acordar?

-¿no nos recuerdas

-si las recuerdo, las vi en Ciudad Academia, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Perdiste la memoria no es así Touma?

Eso no se lo venia venir , es decir , entonces conocen a Touma desde mucho antes a tal punto que rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que perdió la memoria solo con 2 preguntas que le hicieron , escucho otra cosa

-Como no saberlo, fuimos amigos de la infancia y crees que no nos daríamos cuenta de eso? , pero no estoy segura de algo ¿nadie más lo sabe?

-solo una persona pero, ¿Cómo que somos amigos de la infancia? No es por desconfiar pero no puedo creerles así de simple que somos amigos, tengo que tener una…

No escucho nada mas , hubo un profundo silencio , pero eran amigos de la infancia , eso era mas de lo que imaginaba , solo por curiosidad vio un poco más de cerca y vio un pequeño objeto , abia una fotografía , era de TOUMA CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑO?! , quería ver de más cerca para ver como era cuando niño claramente se acerco un poco y sintió que Touma no estaba bien , el estaba en shock , parado viendo la fotografía sin decir nada , iba a acercarse a apoyarlo pero vio que se le adelantaron , Reika-san estaba a-a-abrazando a Touma y él le CORRESPONDEE!

- te extrañe, extrañaba tu calidez , tu olor , tu esencia , lo extrañaba desde que te fuiste a Ciudad Academia , todos te extrañaban hasta Ryota

¿ehh? Eso significa q-que ellos tenían una relación más pro-profunda , esas palabras retumban en la cabeza de Mikoto completamente perdida _: te extrañe, extrañaba tu calidez , tu olor , tu esencia , lo extrañaba desde que te fuiste a Ciudad Academia;_ _te extrañe, extrañaba tu calidez , tu olor , tu esencia , lo extrañaba desde que te fuiste a Ciudad Academia;_ _te extrañe, extrañaba tu calidez , tu olor , tu esencia , lo extrañaba desde que te fuiste a Ciudad Academia. _ (Aparentemente no escucho la parte de Ryota ) terminaron de hablar y escucho otra parte

-es verdad, pero ahora es importante tu seguridad con la de Miko-chan

-¿Miko-chan?

-Es Misaka Mikoto , Miko-chan

-aaa , pffff , Miko-chan , jajaja

Escucho a Touma burlarse, eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, cuando Touma le devolvió el abrazo a Reika-san , que tal vez ellos tengan una relación pasada (aunque él no recuerda nada ) y ahora burlándose de ella , me colmo la paciencia ese bastardo

-asi que te burlas de mi nombre , eeh Touma?

_Presente:_

Touma estaba tirado en el suelo un poco quemado, uno de los rayos perdidos en la "Batalla" de Mikoto y Touma reboto en el metal en donde estaba apoyado con su brazo izquierdo y se electrocuto , dejándolo inconsciente , Reika lo ayudo a levantarse , este inconscientemente se apoyo en su hombro , dejando a una Mikoto celosa mirando acusadoramente a Touma como diciendo :_Maldito bastardo_

Touma recupero la conciencia y estaba apoyado en algo blando y a la vez vio algo como 2 montes en frente a sus ojos , se froto los ojos y intento sacar esos montes de su vista apartándolos , en eso escucho algo parecido a un ¡_KYAAHH! _, Touma analizo la situación y entro en razón que es lo que había tocado y de quien era , estaba recostado en las piernas de Reika!? Y lo que había "apartado" eran sus…. Touma empezó a sonrojarse se intento levantar pero choco con los pechos de Reika ganándose otro grito de ella, lo tiro al suelo, desde ese punto de vista inconscientemente Touma pude ver sus pantaletas, eso lo puso más rojo que nunca y ella se dio cuenta de eso y grito denuevo y dándole una patada a Kamijou lanzándole más lejos, otro dato curioso Mikoto había visto todo eso, dejándole solo una opción posible en su cabeza

-Maldito pervertido – dándole una patada hacia donde estaba Reika , ella de nuevo lo pateo , Mikoto devolvió la patada ( están jugando soccer versión Kamijou :'D )

Después de todo eso Touma se disculpo con Reika por el malentendido ( maldito Touma y su ¡ !#" suerte con "esas" situaciones e.e ) – Touma pregunto algo

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos?

-A nuestra base en Portugal

-Portugal…- Touma quedo en medio de un pensamiento

-¿Qué haremos de aquí en adelante, Touma? Hemos huido de ellos suficiente tiempo para seguir haciéndolo, quiero saber que es lo que harás ahora Touma – Dijo Mikoto mirando fijamente a Touma seriamente

-No es obvio, atacaremos, así podre saber qué es lo que saben de mi mano derecha y en eso rescataremos a Ryota y a Rika

-Touma .. Bien, Selly-san cuanto falta para llegar?-pregunto Mikoto

-como vamos ahora solo nos faltan unas 2 horas aproxima…- se escucho varios dispararon en la parte de atrás del avión

-Maldición, nos encontraron…- dijo Reika preocupada

Base en alguna parte de España

-Jefe los encontramos! , en un avión, predecimos que son más o meno personas dentro del avión - dijo un subordinado agitado

-Muy bien, captúrenlos rápidamente – dijo el jefe feliz por haberlos encontrado

-y si se resisten?- pregunto el subordinado

-Mátenlos, menos a Kamijou Touma – Dijo el jefe a sangre fría

De nuevo con Touma y las demás

-Maldición ¿qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Touma

-yo me encargare de esos sujetos dice Misaka mientras su propósito es impresionar a Onee-sama y a su salvador

-no, yo me encargare – dijo Mikoto

-vayan ustedes 2, se los encargo Misa-chan , Miko-chan – dijo Reika mientras se dirigía a los controles

-¿Qué hago yo? – pregunto Touma serio con la situación

-tú solo siéntate, no eres de ayuda con los ataques a distancia- finalizo Mikoto dejando a Touma deprimido en una esquina mientras Imouto solo asentía con la cabeza

-solo ten cuidado Mikoto, no quiero que salgas lastimada por uno de tus arrebatos, y tu tampoco Imouto tengan cuidado- dijo Touma mirando los ojos de Mikoto

-¿ q-q-quien crees que soy? Eso no es nada, B-BAKA- dijo Mikoto ruborizada – después de todo soy una level-5 –

-Onee-sama de nuevo no es sincera con sus sentimientos, dice Misaka observando la actitud de la original

Con eso dicho Mikoto se fue, se subió a la parte superior del avión sujetándose de esa base con magnetismo, mientras que Imouto estaba en una cabina especializada con armas y disparaba a diestra y siniestra

En los aviones enemigos

-así que se resisten eh?- dijo el piloto de uno de los aviones, cuando mijo por micrófono – Ocupen eso – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a la Railgun

-Señor está listo para dispararse, a su señal- dijo otro soldado por el micrófono

-Confirmado, En 3…2…1… DISPARENN!-grito el piloto , salió un gran cañon del avión señalando a la Railgun pero en un fallo de cálculo le dispararon al ala del avión dejándola sin donde apoyarse

Con la Railgun

-no están disparando, eso es raro, están preparando algo- dijo Mikoto así misma, en ese instante un gran ataque desestabilizo el avión casi cortando por completo el ala del avión donde estaba sostenida Mikoto , Touma observo esto y salió corriendo en ayuda

-Mikoto toma mi mano – dijo Touma extendiendo su brazo lo mas que podía, mientras Mikoto estaba observándolo sosteniendo el ala del avión con magnetismo pero sabía que no soportaría mucho en esa situación tenía que hacer algo rápido

-Lo siento Touma- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa – Tal vez sea egoísta pero quiero que vivas

-d-d-e que estás hablando Mikoto , solo toma mi mano- dijo Touma titubeando

-ahora es mi turno de ser egoísta y hacer lo que creo que es correcto-dijo Mikoto mirando fijamente la mano de Touma no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara- adiós Touma –Touma sabía que Mikoto haría algo necesitaba detenerla pero no puede quedo atrapado por donde había salido a ayudar a Mikoto

- MIKOTOOOO! NO LO HAGAS!- intento desesperadamente en agarrar a Mikoto pero no alcanzaba esta solo sonrió, dijo algo pero Touma no logro escuchar en eso soltó el ala del avión, Touma solo vio que ella caía frente sus ojos

-MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito al aire mientras perdía de vista a la Railgun

Lo agarraron de la espalda y lo jalaron hacia dentro del avión, estaba perdido , Mikoto acababa de saltar del avión para que el viviera y el no pudo hacer nada

-Hay que hacer algo, ella pudo haber caído al agua o haberse agarrado de algún avión o algo mas tenemos que ir a buscarla rápido!-dijo desesperado hablando con Reika y Selly

-Ya es muy tarde Touma , lo siento tenemos que escapar ahora!- dijo Reika llorando

-Pero Mikoto!-grito Touma

-si no lo hacemos el sacrificio de Miko-chan será en vano Touma , tenemos que continuar!- grito aun mas fuerte Reika

-aprovechemos que ellos están dispersándose, los perderemos con la niebla que se dirige hacia acá- dijo Selly

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Touma grito con todo el aire de los pulmones

-lo siento Touma-murmuro Reika y Selly mientras lo veían desesperado y llorando por Mikoto

Después de lo sucedido, pudieron escapar con vida aterrizando cerca de la costa, estaban refugiándose en una cueva todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a la base así que se quedaron en esa cueva

Estaban comiendo alrededor de una fogata, menos uno , Touma estaba en una esquina observando el cielo , sus ojos estaban apagados, las demás no sabían que decir , Selly y Reika estaban muy dolidas por como esta Touma e Imouto estaba dirigiéndose donde Touma pero fue Reika quien la detuvo diciendo con su cabeza que no debería ir ahora, así ese día Touma sintió que perdió una parte de si cuando desapareció Mikoto

* * *

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS (ATRASADO XDD) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP. CUALQUIER RECLAMO , CONSEJO , DEMANDA POR PATERNIDAD O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA DEJEN REVIEW :3 **_


	6. Pasado-Presente

**HOLA,HOLA bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como siempre To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, espero que les guste , este capítulo se centrara al principio sobre el mismo día en que esta el capitulo anterior y después se centrara el mismo día en el que Touma y Mikoto se fueron de Ciudad Academia para que no se confundan , de todas formas puse entre paréntesis la línea de tiempo más abajo así que no importa, aaa verdad se me olvidaba este capítulo será un poco más largo para compensar el tiempo en el que actualizo( por eso creo que la historia no durara más de 15 capítulos e.e xDD) pero no importa**

* * *

Ciudad Academia , lugar donde el 80% de la población son alumnos , donde se desarrollan las más avanzadas tecnologías , el lugar donde se desarrollan las habilidades ESPer y el lugar donde una muy desenfrenada Shirai Kuroko en su habitación gritando el nombre de alguien.

-ONEEEE-SAMAAAA! , ¿Dónde puede estar, onee-samaaa!?, Maldicionnn ONEEE-SAMAAA!-gritaba al aire con toda su fuerza por su Onee-sama; y porque esta gritando por ella? , bueno se entero de algo y solo por una llamada de alguien inesperado preguntando por Misaka Mikoto, pero no cualquier persona, esa persona era…

_FlashBack:_

Shirai estaba durmiendo en la cama de su Onee-sama y gimiendo (?) Cuando de pronto empezó a sonar un muy molesto en medio de su sueño, con todo el pesar del mundo se levanto a contestar, ni siquiera vio quien llamaba

-Si, Shirai al habla - pregunto una Shirai muy secamente por haberla despertado de su sueño donde su Onee-sama estaba haciéndole…. Bueno no entremos en detalles mejor

-si, Shirai-chan, soy Misaka Misuzu ¿te desperté?- Kuroko no hablaba impresionada que la madre de su Onee-sama la había llamado

-aló, ¿hay alguien ahí? , Shirai-chan ¿estás ahí?- pregunto la Misaka mayor (en más de un modo)

-aa, si si, perdón ¿Qué desea Misuzu-san?-respondió y pregunto Shirai

-aa no por nada en especial, solo quería saber si Mikoto estaba por ahí, es que no me contesta el celular hace 2 días asique estaba preocupada, ¿está por ahí?

-…e, espere un momento, ella me dijo que iba a salir con usted fuera de Ciudad Academia-dijo una sorprendida Shirai

-¿Qué? , pero si ella no me ha dicho nada de eso, ¿Dónde podrá estar esa niña? De cualquier forma llamare a la escuela por cualquier información, gracias Shirai-chan

-sí, cualquier información que tenga de Onee-sama la llamare

-si, gracias, adiós

-adiós-corto la llamada y tenia una cara inexpresiva mirando al vacio mientras pensaba que estaba sucediendo

_Fin Flashback:_

-NO ESTARA CON ESE MONO DE PELO PUNTIAGUDO!? , ONEE-SAMAA NO ENTREGUE SU CASTIDAD A ESE BARBARO!

-SHIRAII! SILENCIO –gritaron del otro lado de la puerta, ella se quedo en silencio porque sabía quién era, la inspectora

-s-sí lo siento –dijo despacio para no provocarla mas

-tendré que ir a buscar a ese mono por respuestas-dijo murmurando para sí-de todas formas ¿cuál es su escuela o donde vive? , voy a pedirle a Uiharu esa información

Después de llamar a Uiharu y después de terminar la escuela fue a la escuela de Kamijou , inesperadamente Shirai vio el edificio y vio que era una escuela común y corriente

-si perdón pregunte en la oficina y me dijeron que este era el salón de Kamijou Touma ¿Se encuentra en este momento? – pregunto una Shirai inesperadamente educada con esas personas

-ehh Kamijou , no lo eh visto , parece que falto hoy ¿sabes algo Aogami-kun? - dijo una adolecente

-Kami-yan no ha venido a la escuela en 2 días creo, aunque no es anormal que falte algunos días-dijo alguien con un acento falso de Kansai

-si es verdad,Kami-yan falta muchas veces así que no es anormal, pero ¿porque lo busca una niña de la secundaria Tokiwadai? – Pregunto Tsuchimikado –n,no me digas que Kami-yan te hizo algo-pregunto con miedo el rubio mientras sus demás compañeros insultaban a Kamijou

-ese bastardo de Kamijou siempre es así – dijo un tipo que estaba ahí

-es verdad, es verdad, siempre alega por su mala suerte pero siempre está con mujeres- reclamo uno en la esquina del salón

-ese Kami-yan tiene un harem, y hasta tiene a Himegami-chan y Fukiyose integrado-aporto ese peli-azulado , mientras que Himegami avergonzada por eso y Fukiyose golpeo al peli-azul

-y ahora va con niñas de secundaria, maldito –y así muchos otros comentarios que le servirían a Shirai para alejar a su Onee-sama de ese mono pervertido bastardo que tiene un harem

-bueno Gracias por su colaboración con judgment, buenas tardes – dijo Shirai sonriendo, por la cara de esos idiotas que no sabían que ella era de jugdment

-e, era de judgment….

-maldición delatamos a Kamijou con judgment-

-hay que llamar a Kamijou para que escape!-y asi muchos comentarios más, de avisarle a Touma sobre que lo buscan hasta alguno había dicho que lo ayudarían a cambiarse el nombre y que se fuera a México

-bueno ya paso , ese Kamijou Touma sabrá en que estará metido para que judgment lo busque, no estén con mas rodeo – dijo la muro de Hierro Fukiyose Seiri

-no seas tan fría con Kami-yan , Fukiyose estas en su Harem de todas formas

-cállate! No soy parte de su maldito harem, ese idiota se las busco para que alguien como judgment lo buscara, tal vez hasta Anti-Skill lo está buscando –golpeando al peli-azul más fuerte que antes ( ese pobre aogami que lo golpean **xDD )**

Tsuchimikado estaba pensando en que tal vez hayan descubierto que Kamijo ya no está en Ciudad Academia , tenía que vigilar a esa niña , salió del salón y fue directo a buscar de nuevo a esa niña , cuando la vio fuera de la escuela esta desapareció , salió corriendo hacia su dirección y la vio a mas de 80 mts , y supo que ella era un Esper de Teletransportacion como su ex - compañera de Group , en vez de seguirla se dirigió al departamento de Kamijou para así interceptarla rápidamente , llego a la zona de departamentos y fue directo a la habitación de Kamijou , ahí espero a que esa niña llegara cuando la diviso hablando por teléfono y se dirigió rápido donde se encontraba el

-Hey

-tu eres si no mal recuerdo , uno de los compañeros de ese Mono.. Digo Kamijou-san –dijo Shirai al ver a Tsuchimikado

-si, así es, quiero saber porque buscas a Kami-yan

-bueno tal vez sepas que soy de judgment asique es seguro que ese amigo tuyo hizo algo "malo"

-pues podría decirse que si pero no lo creo porque cuando judgment trabaja nunca lo hacen solos, y tampoco irían a la escuela del buscado y por lo que veo estas trabajando por tu cuenta sin ninguna orden de judgment no es así ¿pequeña niña de Tokiwadai?

-eres muy astuto, pero aun así no me detendrás al sacarle información a ese mono, hay algo que quiero saber

-no lo encontraras, no está aquí, vivo al lado así que te lo puedo asegurar

-dime donde esta

-no lo sé, pero tal vez si me dices cual es la información que quieres sacar de él y tu propósito final, tal vez sepa algo

-está bien de todas formas no afectara en nada que lo sepas ; estoy buscándolo porque el tal vez sepa donde esta mi onee-sama

-¿onee-sama?

-si Misaka Mikoto , ella me dijo que iba a salir de viaje con su familia fuera de Ciudad Academia así que no me opuse pero recibí una llamada de su madre preguntando si estaba con ella

-espera , entonces porque Kami-yan está metido en esto?

-porque siempre ese mono esta con Onee-sama, aunque eso me irrita demasiado

-así que estas buscándolo porque crees que él sabe donde esta Misaka Mikoto, es muy buena idea pero desgraciadamente para ti Kami-yan ya no está con nosotros

-murió?

-digo, que esta fuera de Ciudad Academia, muy mal para ti pequeña niña de Tokiwadai

-pero seguramente sabes dónde está el en estos momentos no es así?

-algo así pero de todas formas no podrás salir de Ciudad Academia si te lo digo

-no me subestimes, mi amor por Onee-sama rompe todas las barreras de la sociedad así que dime donde esta ese mono?

-…..-se quedo callado por un momento y pensó que seria interesante ver a Kamijou en alguna situación que lo incomodaría , no por nada tenia ese nombre de mago, y decidió decirle -por lo que se, el se fue a España , pero seguramente ya se fue de ese lugar , tal vez este en Portugal o Francia o cualquier otro país Europeo, te lo estoy diciendo porque me pareció extraño que a pesar de que los altos mandos sabían sobre esto no están llevando ninguna búsqueda o algún plan de recuperación

-¿sabes cómo salir de Ciudad Academia sin que lo noten?

-puede ser

-dime como hacerlo

-porque lo haría?

-porque también quieres saber qué pasa con él y porque es tan extraño que no lo busquen aunque lo descubrieron y yo quiero información de el así que tenemos un objetivo en común, trabajemos juntos y vayamos a buscarlo

-tenemos un trato- dijo Tsuchimikado sonriendo y estrechando la mano de shirai – esto podría ser divertido

Mientras tanto, en un departamento de un oficial de Anti-Skill (el mismo día en el que Mikoto y Touma habían decidido irse a España en la tarde)

-¿Qué habrá para la cena hoy? pregunta misaka-misaka mientras juega con la consola

-aun no lo se pero tal vez haga un estofado- dijo Yomikawa a la pequeña niña

-Siii, dice misaka- misaka mientras salta de alegría y pierde una vida en el juego

-bueno iré a comprar algunas cosas para el estofado –dijo Yomikawa , mientras Accelerator pensaba que era raro que no le pidieran que fuera él a comprar las cosas

-qué raro que no le pidieras a el ir a comprar las cosas , dice Misaka-Misaka analizando la situación mientras que apaga la consola y prefiere ver televisión

-a si es verdad, Accelerator mejor ve tu yo preparare mientras tanto las cosas – dijo Yomikawa mientras se dirigía a Accelerator y le entregaba una lista y dinero para comprar las cosas-te lo encargo

-Maldita Mocosa – dijo Acceletator mientras tomaba la muleta y se iba a comprar las cosas

-siii, exclama misaka-misaka mientras celebra que su plan "hacer que Yomikawa haga que Accelerator vaya a comprar y tener el mejor lugar para ver televisión "es todo un éxito

-hey , pechos grandes , hacia donde fue ese tipo? – pregunto Misaka Worst a Yomikawa

-fue a comprar las cosas que faltaban para hacer el estofado – respondió Yomikawa ignorando la parte de pechos grandes

-aaa, que aburrido

Mientras tanto Accelerator caminaba lentamente a la tienda descubriendo que estaba cerrado, se dirigió a otra tienda donde también está cerrado, acelero el paso al lugar de la otra tienda y también estaba cerrado

-Porque mierda están cerradas todas las tienes de por aquí!, tendré que ir al otro distrito para comprar las cosas si están así todas las demás tiendas, tsk- se quejo Accelerator mientras caminaba a paso acelerado noto algo o más bien a alguien , era "ese tipo" de pelo puntiagudo , iba a ignorarlo pero se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que tenía en duda de la vez pasada , se estaba acercando y lo vio con una mirada seria que bloquearía a cualquiera que se le acercara , Accelerator retrocedió un poco involuntariamente por esa mirada , pero le parecía extraño algo , era que llevaba una maleta , tal vez iba a hacer un viaje pero por la mirada podría ser que había algo del lado de la "magia" que lo pusiera con ese tipo de mirada , así que decidió seguirlo para saber que lo podría poner así , no era que le preocupara o algo así solo que hubo una sensación extraña que en si lo hizo decidir seguirlo

Mientras lo seguía , lo llevo al distrito 23 , vio que alguien se le acercaba y no era ni mas ni menos Misaka Mikoto, la Railgun , no era extraño que ellos 2 estuvieran juntos pero algo noto que andaba mal , eran sus miradas de seriedad cuando subieron a ese avión , el pensó en dejarlos solos pero algo surgió , era una emoción que ya la había sentido antes , era la sensación de que sería algo interesante seguirlos , así que envió un mensaje rápido a Misaka Worst y se subió al avión sin que lo notaran.

-esto será interesante-dijo Accelerator inconscientemente

-si que lo será – le respondieron, espera ¿le respondieron?, se dio vuelta para ver quien le respondió y se sorprendió de quien era esa persona, era Misaka Worst

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Accelerator mirando algo molesto a Worst

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí , te seguí después que saliste a comprar , me reí demasiado cuando encontraste cerradas todas las tiendas te veías patético y después recibí un mensaje tuyo diciendo que no podrás llegar a casa porque surgió algo, eso es muy sospechoso oto-san

-tsk, ya no importa, es mejor que te vayas

-no no no , no me iré , quiero saber en que terminara esto , gyahaha no puedo esperar

-….. haz lo que quieras

Touma y Mikoto subieron al avión rápidamente , Accelerator y Worst los siguieron sigilosamente para que no los notara y se subieron a la parte de embarque del avión y en 10 minutos el avión ya había partido , Accelerator estaban preguntándose adonde se dirigían , Worst se veía muy aburrida sentada enfrente suyo, cuando la vio estaba jugando con su celular , Worst sintió la mirada de Accelerator y dirigió su mirada hacia a él, Accelerator inmediatamente saco su mirada hacia otro lado para evitar la de Worst, ella lo vio extrañada por su comportamiento y pregunto

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada en verdad-Accelerator estaba un poco nervioso ¿!HHMM!? ¿NERVIOSO? , porque estaría nervioso, solo miro a Worst ¿por qué se sentiría nervioso? , Accelerator no lo entendía

-mm , estas actuando muy raro –respondió una muy confundida Worst –bueno no importa pero ¿Dónde mierda nos dirigimos?

-¿Qué me preguntas a mi?-Worst ladeo la cabeza por la respuesta de Accelerator

Así pasó una hora y llegaron a su destino, bajaron rápidamente para que no los notaran y examinaron en lugar cuando oyeron el grito de alguien, dirigieron su mirada hacia esa dirección y vieron a la Railgun persiguiendo a Kamijou Touma lanzándole alguno que otro rayo. Después de que estos 2 se calmaran empezaron a caminar lentamente por las calles , pasaron algunas cosas donde por unos minutos perdieron de vista a Touma y Mikoto pero después los encontraron y Worst en un comentario casual dijo:

-Asique este lugar es España ehh? , interesante

-si , aunque no importa mucho pero que pasa con ese tipo , porque viene a España y con la Railgun?

-hmmm, no lo sé , tal vez se escaparon en un intento de una fuga de amor o algo por el estilo

-no lo creo , estaban muy serios al salir así que no creo que esa sea la causa de que se fueran , de todos modos , anda a cambiar lo que tenemos en Euros , no podemos hacer nada con yenes aquí

-oohh, si –respondio Worst mientras asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia una caja de intercambio

Después que Worst volviera , escucharon a Touma decir que estaban buscando un lugar donde quedarse , ellos se adelantaron a ellos buscando un lugar y vieron un lugar que les serviría , hablaron con la recepcionista (hablo Accelerator , Worst no sabía Español) y sus habitaciones quedaron una al lado de la otra , y escucharon algunos gritos de alguien que se entero que solo quedaba una sola habitación en el Hotel , ellos sabían de quién era ese grito , Worst en su cuarto estaba riéndose mucho de la situación que ellos tenían , Accelerator solo dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar eso .

Ya se había hecho de noche , Accelerator todavía no podía dormir , no era porque estaba en esta situación siguiendo los pasos de ese tipo si no que , hace una semana no podía dormir como se debía y había una razón , había alguien en sus pensamientos , ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Misaka Worst no sabía porque , ni siquiera podía pensar porque estaba ella en sus pensamientos, tal vez sea que está preocupado que puedan crear más Misaka´s (aunque el mismo amenazo que no iban a crear más Misaka´s o si no el los atacaría) pero aun si fuera por esa razón no lo entiende , ese sentimiento nunca lo había tenido con nadie , no sabía qué hacer , después de ver la hora en su celular eran las 1:35AM salió al balcón y vio que este se conectaba a otro y solo lo separaba una especia de ventanal que se podía deslizar (aunque solo se podía deslizar si los 2 seguros de los 2 lados se sacaban) , vio a la ciudad que se reflejaba en sus ojos y su mirada se dirigió a la luna el solo suspiro

-hey , ¿que pasa?-le preguntaron al lado suyo

-mm.. a nada importante no podía dormir y tu ¿qué haces aquí Worst?-dijo esto mientras sacaba el seguro del ventanal y Worst hacia lo mismo

-yo tampoco podía dormir, así que quería ver un poco la ciudad-dijo Worst apoyándose en el barandal y veía la luna

-hmm…

-oto-san..no . Accelerator , he estado pensando algo desde hace algunos días , y que no me ah dejado dormir mucho estos últimos días…

-y que tiene que ver conmigo?-respondio Accelerator fríamente

-pues .. la razón de esto eres….-suspiro y pensó -_ aaahh de todas formas no importa lo que diga, el lo ignorara, no le veo el caso de que le diga, y le importa mas esa niña-_ ….. no nada ya no importa , no es nada importante , Buenas noches oto-san

-buenas-dijo Accelerator un poco molesto y rojo, mientras Worst estaba pensando ella estaba apoyada en el barandal y lo que vio Accelerator fue que la luna justamente la alumbraba a ella, Accelerator pensó en ese momento que ella se veía hermosa y atractiva, y estaba molesto consigo mismo porque ahora entendía porque no podía dormir durante esa semana y porque Worst estaba en sus pensamientos, a él le gustaba Worst pero….¿pero qué? … no encontraba el pero en esta situación, Accelerator estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Worst antes de irse se estaba acercando a el y deposito un beso en la mejilla de este y se fue cerrando el ventanal con el seguro, mientras hacía esto, Accelerator la miraba impresionado por lo que había dicho Worst , tanto así que no pudo decir nada y murmuro para si mismo

-que mierda…-llendose a su habitación y durmiendo inmediatamente después de recostarse en la cama.

En la Mañana

-aah..awww- balbuceos venían de la boca de Accelerator mientras que la luz del sol de la mañana lo despertaba y miraba el reloj que estaba al lado suyo eran las 8:25 y tenía hambre , se levanto lentamente y agarro su muleta y se dirigió al baño y se empezó a duchar , mientras salía del cuarto de baño este escucho que tocaron la puerta se dirigió a abrir la puerta solo con una toalla en su cintura abrió la puerta y era Worst con la misma ropa que ayer ( era obvio porque solo siguieron a Touma y Mikoto sin prepararse) este se sorprendió aunque era obvio quien iba a tocar su puerta , dejo la puerta abierta y fue a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa , Worst no había dicho nada desde el momento en que llego , entonces Accelerator fue el que hablo primero

-¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste ayer?-mirándola a los ojos

-eh? ..eh lo de ayer fue , fue una broma si una broma , jajajaja – dijo Worst completamente nerviosa

-hablo en serio Worst, quiero saber porque lo hiciste, la verdadera razón , no la que inventaste hace solo 5 segundos –dijo completamente serio acercándose a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-b,bueno lo hice p,porque…..- Worst empezó a balbucear frases que ni siquiera se entendían , Accelerator juro que esta es la primera vez que había visto a Worst actuando así , ni hablar de que es la primera vez que la ve sonrojarse

-deja de balbucear y dilo ya- apresuro a Worst porque ya no soportaba la situación

-AHHH!- grito ella mientras agarraba su cabeza con las 2 manos mientras cerraba los ojos , parecía que estuviera teniendo una jaqueca o algo por el estilo-no lo se , no se porque lo hice ,solo me guie por el instinto, s,solo que lo q,que quería de,decirte era…-fue interrumpida pero no fue por palabras si no que fue interrumpida por un beso , abrió los ojos precipitadamente , no sabía qué hacer , Accelerator estaba justo delante de ella y besándola y no podía hacer nada , no pensaba que Accelerator la besaría nunca se lo imagino , y solo se dejo llevar

-Tú también me gustas …..- dijo Accelerator al terminar el beso- vámonos al casino, tengo hambre

-s,si- resondio Worst anonadada y después dijo - ¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE ME GUSTABAS?! , ES RIDICULOO!

-si,si como digas , ya vámonos – dijo Accelerator- Además vinimos a saber lo que ese tipo vino hacer aquí con la Railgun así que ellos ya deben estar en el comedor

En el comedor

Caminaban para buscar un buen lugar y vieron una cerca del Buffet de postres, así que se sentaron , y Accelerator dijo

-iré a buscar cosas para comer, espera aquí

-ok , oto-san, pero tu … –Dijo Worst mientras miraba a Accelerator con muleta

-aa no importa traeré una bandeja con la cosas así que no es mucho

Mientras iba a buscar las cosas vio a ese tipo caminando cerca de el , Touma miro hacia donde estaba Accelerator y este ya se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos para que no lo viera , Touma solo siguió caminando llevando sus cosas a la mesa donde estaba Mikoto pensando "me parece haber visto a Accelerator , pero eso es imposible , buehh debe ser que todavía estoy somnoliento"

Accelerator se aseguro que no lo viera Touma y tomo los alimentos, mientras hacía eso un empleado le pregunto si quería que lo ayudara, este solo le dijo que no había problema y se fue a la mesa que lo esperaba Worst

Misaka Worst estaba feliz , es lo único que sentía tal vez ella pudo haberse creado solo por un propósito , destruir a Accelerator y tener solo pensamientos negativos pero tal vez por el ambiente en el que estaba (con Yomikawa , Yoshikawa , Last order y Accelerator ) pudo haber "evolucionado" y no solo tener sentimientos negativos y además sus sentimientos por Accelerator se revirtieron si antes su propósito era odiarlo ahora ella lo ama , no sabía cómo , solo sucedió , además Accelerator le dijo que también le gustaba y la beso , eso sí ni se lo esperaba ,algo interrumpió sus pensamientos porque la misma persona en la que estaba pensando ya estaba regresando.

-toma-dijo Accelerator mientras se sentaba y dejaba la muleta a un lado de la silla

-oh, sí gracias – respondió Worst un poco distraída

-mm… no lo entiendo- dijo de repente Accelerator mientras miraba a Worst

-¿Qué no entiendes? – pregunto Worst confundida

-no entiendo en como las cosas terminaron así, para serte sincero no eh podido dormir porque siempre estás en mis pensamientos –dijo Accelerator con un poco de molestia

-¿Ehh? Jajajajaja-Worst se estaba riendo pero no era esa risa de burla, esa risa significaba otra cosa

-p,porque te ríes maldita-dijo un rojo Accelerator pensando en compartir sus pensamientos pero solo gano que se rieran de el

-Tonto no me rio de eso- Worst dijo eso acercándose a Accelerator y le pego con su dedo índice en la frente- solo que lo encontré gracioso porque me pasaba lo mismo

-…-Accelerator la miraba sorprendido

-no me veas así, me da escalofríos

-tsk, realmente es una molestia.

-hmmm… Accelerator

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nuestros objetivos están corriendo

-¿ehh?-Accelerator solo miro hacia atrás en un movimiento y vio a Touma arrastrando a Mikoto

Accelerator vio donde estaba mirando Touma y vio a varios hombres que obviamente no encajaban con el lugar en sí , su intensión agresiva era obvia , rápidamente se levanto de su asiento mira a Worst esta asintió , salieron corriendo a las habitaciones recogieron algunas cosas, y se aseguraron de seguir los pasos de Touma y Mikoto sin que lo sepan, los vieron hablar con la recepcionista y vieron que salieron del hotel rápidamente , los vieron discutiendo algo y de pronto vieron que fueron tomados a la fuerza por alguien, rápidamente fueron al lugar donde los atraparon , en eso vieron a 3 individuos agarrando a Touma y a Mikoto en sus espaldas ( 2 agarraban a Touma y la otra sostenía a Mikoto) cuando vieron más de cerca uno de esos individuos era una de las Sister , claramente se sorprendió al ver quién era , esta solamente lo miraba inexpresivamente pero alguien a su lado comenzó a hablar

-Accelerator

-¿Quién eres y que intentas hacer con ese tipo?

-quien soy no te interesa y lo que intento hacer con Touma es salvarlo

-¿y es necesario dejarlo inconsciente?- pregunto Accelerator arqueando una ceja

-buenoo… podríamos decir que si pero eso no explica porque estás aquí Accelerator, deberías estar en Ciudad Academia porque por lo que se Touma solo vendría con Mikoto a España

-hhuu hago lo que quiero, pero lo que me interesa es porque esos 2 vinieron a España , no creo que sea un viaje de amantes

-eso es verdad pero porque te interesa, ¿no es este tipo el que te derroto 2 veces seguidas en el pasado? –Dijo la persona mientras sonreía viendo a Accelerator

-se podría decir que si pero eso no implica que en medio de eso yo no podía devolverle el "favor" que me hizo antes así que quiero saber en qué mierda esta ahora este tipo

-mm… buena respuesta, me convenciste jajaja , estas adentro me llamo Selly y ella es Reika y creo que sabes quién es la otra o no?

- cual es la situación?- dijo Accelerator ignorando la pregunta

-emm… por donde empezamos, buscan a Touma por su mano derecha, es una organización que investiga sobre poderes Desconocidos, como lo es la mano de Touma, también tienen a otros conocidos atrapados siguiendo sus ordenes

-pero, este tipo porque vino a España?-pregunto Worst que no había hablado en todo este tiempo

-eso fue porque era el lugar donde menos peligro había que ellos lo encontraran pero se equivoco , aquí esta su sede principal- respondió Reika

-¿y porque vino la Railgun con él?- pregunto Accelerator un poco confundido

-emm…. Podríamos decir que ellos … emm bueno ella quiso venir para que el no lo afrontara solo-respondio Reika

-bueno … ahora que haremos

-tenemos un avión en las afueras de la Ciudad, por ahora iremos a Portugal, a nuestra base por refuerzos, en 5 días atacaremos

-ok, parece que ellos se dieron cuenta que ustedes irán en avión-Dijo Worst

-¿porque lo dices?

-porque vi las imágenes de seguridad hace un momento se organizaron y escuche que iban a preparar sus refuerzos

-c-como lo sabes están muy lejos?-Pregunto Reika mientras la miraba un poco extrañada

-soy ESPer de electricidad puedo manejar los flujos electromagnéticos y ver en la cámaras e intervenir en los celulares o cualquier otro dispositivo alrededor de 1km alrededor mío

- … entonces tendremos que luchar un poco-Termino de decir Selly ayudando a Reika a tomar a Touma

-tsk que molestia-Accelerator chasqueo la lengua y miro a Worst

-vamos rápido- los Apuro Reika mientras cargaba a Touma

Afueras de la ciudad

-Ya llegamos – dijo Selly mientras subía y se dirigía a la cabina

-súbanlos- dijo Reika mientras ayudaba a Selly a preparar en avión

Misaka Imouto estaba aferrada de la original y la recostaba en una espacie de "cama" mientras que Worst sostenía a Touma y lo dejaba al lado de la Railgun

-listo, ¿EHHHH? PORQUE SE BAJAN? ACCEL-CHAN, WORST-CHANN!?- pregunto una exaltada Reika quien sabe porque

-a quien demonios llamas Accel-chan!?-grito Accelerator por como lo habian llamado

-eh, porque iríamos con ustedes?- pregunto Worst

-eh, no querían ayudar a Touma a salir de esta y todo eso?

- si , pero ya me arte me iré- dijo Accel-chan …..digo Accelerator- Adios

a—adios – respondió una muy aturdida Reika, y se iban en el avión

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Worst

-nada, solo se me olvido algo que hacer-

-huu, ya sé lo que planeas Accel-chan gyajajajaj

-deja de reírte como tonta y vamos-dijo Accelerator un poco fastidiado

-si , pero antes de eso quería hacer algo – dijo Worst mientras se acercaba a Accelerator

-¿Qué es….-lo interrumpieron, Worst lo beso el solo se dejo llevar y agarro su cara con la mano que tenia libre y ella se estaba aferrando a él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros

-Te amo- dijo Worst un poco roja por lo que hizo y dijo

-Yo también te amo – devolvió el beso Accelerator

-….-Worst no podía hablar

-¿porque te quedas así?, tu empezaste

-idiota- lo beso de nuevo – entonces como empezamos

-con eso – apunto su dedo hacia arriba y vio unos 10 aviones volando – esos son los que lo persiguen, iremos a divertirnos un poco

-jajajjaaja interesante, entonces que esperamos idiota –

-que te aferres a mí-dijo Accelerator mientras activaba el modo ESPer y abría sus brazos para que Worst lo abrazara

-eh… ok- ya aferrada de Accelerator , de su espalda salieron 2 par de alas de un blanco puro, con eso dicho salieron volando , llegaron en donde estaban los aviones en unos segundos y aterrizaron en un avión (pudo crear las alas porque ahora reconoció sus sentimientos hacia Worst)

-creo que ya se están acercando donde están ellos- dijo Worst mirando un poco más lejos el avión donde iban los demás

-entonces tendremos que destruir alguno de estas cosas y…

-espera, parece que Onee-sama salió del avión y está disparando y la otra Misaka está disparando en una cabina especial

- entonces solo tenemos que continuar con la destrucción de estas cosas

-si.. ¿EHHHHH? Alguien disparo algo y Onee-sama se está tambaleando en un ala del avión

-tsk, pero que está haciendo …. – cuando Accelerator vio esa escena vio que ese tipo salió de una escotilla e intentaba agarrar a la Railgun, pero ella estaba diciéndole algo

-no me digas que ella …..- empezó a decir Worst

-va a saltar – completo de decir Acceletaror- si no lo hace el avión de desequilibrara y morirán , en si es una muy buena decisión pero morirá si hace eso … y salto – dijo fríamente Accelerator viendo a la Railgun saltar y caer al mar

-tsk , que mierda tendremos que rescatarla antes que ese tipo se vuelva loco – salieron nuevas alas de su espalda, agarró a Worst y salto aunque no se olvido de destruir a algunos aviones con sus alas en medio de eso

La Railgun caía en picada, Accelerator se estaba acercando poco a poco y justo en el momento en que casi cae en el mar , la agarro del brazo y la deslizaba un poco en el agua para "despertarla"

-ughh uakaka- balbuceos venían de la Railgun y miraba hacia arriba para ver a un albino con grandes alas blancas a su espalda a alguien parecida a ella afirmado de el

-¿Qué planeabas hacer cayendo así del avión y tirándote al mar?- dijo Accelerator con un tono irritado

-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ ACCELERATOR?!-no era por enojo o algo así, solo era un tono exaltado y sorprendido

-ee… bueno solo estoy de paseo

-¿QUIEN TE CREERÍA ESO?! –

-tsk , bueno no importa eso en verdad

-¿de todos modos por que estas aquí y porque me salvaste?

-que molestia…

-aaaa estamos aquí porque los seguimos a ti y a ese tipo cuando salieron de Ciudad Academia y terminaron las cosas así y te vimos cayendo del avión así que yo y Accelerator fuimos a tu rescate- respondió Worst un poco fastidiada

-….-

-porque te quedas callada onee-sama

-no por nada solo, estoy preocupada de cómo esta Touma ahora, tal vez piense que estoy muerta…

-si es lo más probable pero no es mejor así? , puedes regresar diciendo "nuestro amor pudo salvarme" O "nada podrá con nuestro amor" mientras que apareces en el campo de batalla

-¿¡QUIEN DIRÍA ESO!?-DIJO Mikoto enfadada mientras miraba a Worst

-ya cállense, o las tirare al mar-dijo Accelerator irritado con toda su charla

-…..- las 2 se quedaron viendo a Accelerator fríamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto Accelerator, justo cuando iba a decir otra cosa ellas empezaron a tirarlo de las mejillas, del pelo

-AAAHHH! CÓRTENLA! ,¡ AHORA SI LAS TIRARE! ¡MALDITAS MOCOSAS!

Así se la pasaron hasta que llegaron a la costa, donde Accelerator las tiro en la arena

-Ahora tenemos que buscar el lugar donde están los demás-dijo Misaka Worst mientras miraba a Mikoto

-entonces tenemos que ir a Portugal –dijo Mikoto

-si, lo sabemos, también sabemos que atacaran en 5 días a esos que buscan a ese tipo - hablo Accelerator dándole la espalda –aaaa tengo sueño, no puedo creer que terminamos aquí y ni siquiera sabemos dónde mierda esta esa maldita base

-podrías ser un poco más positivo, señor más poderoso nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia-dijo Worst en un comentario vago mientras caminaba con pereza hacia unas rocas

-¿y que quieres que diga? Que solo caminemos en círculos hasta que encontremos la maldita base, no me jodas – respondió Accelerator viéndola

-enserio, pensé que mi novio podría haber sido un poco más inteligente y haber intercambiado Email con esa niña llamada Reika o Selly como lo hice yo

-tsk, entonces llámala tonta

-ESPEREN!-interrumpió Mikoto

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Accelerator y Worst

-u, ustedes s,son no,novios?- pregunto una Mikoto muy nerviosa

-sí, aunque se podría decir que solo estamos andando porque solo nos d,dijimos que n,nos a,amamos hace unas cuantas horas y el n,no me l,lo a pedido a,asi que da lo mismo-comenzó a explicar tranquilamente pero termino muy avergonzada por haber continuado con esas palabras

-aaaa, Solo llama a esas niñas y que nos digan donde están rápido, he ocupado mucho tiempo esta cosa-apuntando al electrodo- se agotara la batería en cualquier momento – termino de decir un fastidiado Accelerator

-hmmm... Accelerator ven un momento -Pidió worst agitando su mano

-que quie…..-Worst lo beso ,Accelerator se sorprendió por lo repentino que fue eso pero este solo le devolvió el beso, mientras que Mikoto miraba avergonzada la escena – ¿porque hiciste eso tan de repente? –

-para que Onee-sama sepa que eres mío y que sea más rápida con ese tipo o si no se lo quitaran- comento Worst mientras la miraba maliciosamente

-C, CALLATE!

-Sí que eres posesiva ehh?-dijo Accelerator mientras la miraba a los ojos

-s,si porque Misaka no quiere que te vayas de mi lado – dijo una avergonzada Worst mirando sus pies

-no me ire tonta, Te amo no te dejare- respondió Accelerator impresionando a Worst y a Mikoto (y a cualquiera que viera a Accelerator diciendo eso, le daría un infarto)

-Te amo Villano fracasado - Respondio Worst besándolo y en su cara se notaba que estaba roja por lo que dijo Accelerator

-l,lo siento si i,in,interrumpo en su momento pero porque no llaman aa Reika-san y a Selly-san-dijo una muy perturbada Mikoto mientras aparecía en la escena

-bueno Worst, hazlo rápido para que podamos dormir-dijo

-así que ya quieres dormir conmigo-intento trolear Worst pero…

-si se da el caso que sea lo más rápido posible- después de lo que respondió Accelerator, Worst tembló por unos segundos emitiendo algunos rayos totalmente roja

-s,s,solo llama rápido para que vallamos con ellos-comento Mikoto ya traumatizada con sus comentarios

-o,ok …..¿eh?-comento Worst

-¿ehh?-respondieron involuntariamente Accelerator y Mikoto

-Porque ese "¿ehh?" – pregunto Mikoto

-ha y un pequeño problema técnico, jeje- comento una apenada Worst

-….a que te refieres? – dijo Accelerator

-mi teléfono está dañado, eee….- respondió Worst mientras miraba a los otros 2 inexpresivamente

-….- los otros 2 se quedaron en silencio en un suspiro dijeron una frase que diría alguien a quien conocen

-_aaaa…..Fukodaa- _ dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Aquí estamos de nuevo , gracias por seguir leyendo este fic , se lo agradezco a todos, estere subiendo los capítulos cad semanas porque no tengo internet T.T **

Aunque es un poco tarde para explicar creo que se me había olvidado darles las descripciones físicas, psicológicas y un poco del pasado de Selly y Reika

Selly: es alta ( un poco más que Kamijou) , delgada y con buenos "atributos" , piel clara y cabello más o menos ondulado rubio , es mayor por un año de Reika y los demás . Ella es más o menos indecisa pero siempre es alegre, su mejor amiga es Reika que la conoce desde mucho tiempo antes de que conocieran a Touma y Ryota, la relación con ellos era muy buena y quiere salvar a Touma, Ryota y a Rika para así volver a los viejos tiempos antes de que Touma fuera enviado a Ciudad Academia por sus padres y que a Rika la raptara esa organización para tener completo control de Ryota (le gusta en secreto a Ryota, tiene una rivalidad con Rika por eso)

Reika: es más baja que Kamijou pero más alta que Mikoto, tiene muy buena figura, es delgada y de piel clara, tiene el pelo liso negro hasta un poco más abajo que los hombros, tiene una obsesión con los peluches de gatitos negros dice que le recuerdan a alguien, tiene una personalidad muy alegre y un poco torpe, su mejor amiga es Selly que a conoce hace mucho tiempo, conoció a Touma cuando este la salvo de los niños de su clase que la molestaban porque era muy tímida, desde ese momento se enamoro de Touma ; después conoció a Ryota, el peleo con Touma por un malentendido que habían creado los demás niños de su clase , después de la pelea se aclaro todo y se hicieron rivales, 2 años después conocieron a Rika que se había mudado a esa ciudad y se hizo muy rápida amiga de Touma y Ryota , eso la puso muy celosa y más cuando Touma y Ryota peleaban para ver quién sería su novio, Rika eligio a Ryota , ella estuvo muy feliz por eso porque ahora Touma se fijaría en ella pero los insultos hacia el por qué traía mala suerte a los demás se iba aumentando considerablemente , así sus padres decidieron llevarlo a un lugar donde no existen las supersticiones Ciudad Academia, cuando se fue todos estuvieron muy tristes , Touma había salvado el mundo de cada uno de ellos de una u otra forma , el había formado ese grupo de amigos, Selly se veía muy desanimada cuando Touma partió aunque no lo demostrara delante de ellos , Rika no le preocupaba mostrar sus sentimientos y se puso a llorar, Ryota se enojo demasiado y se había ido del lugar golpeando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor , y Reika se había encerrado en su habitación por algunos días llorando en su cama.

* * *

Iori-Jestez: gracias por tu comentario, y creo que tu suposición no esta errada, como leeras en este capitulo te darás cuenta jaja xDD , espero que te guste este cap. y los que siguen

PD: sobre tus fic parece que ya había leído el de digimon pero tenia otra cuenta y la de To aru la empezare a leer :d

Sebasu ssj2: Como ves en este cap. tenían razón xddd espero que que te guste el cap. nos vemos

Dejen Review por cualquier falta ortográfica o algo que se me allá olvidado, como estoy sin internet no puedo subir tan rápido los fic :c


	7. Chapter 7

Portugal, 7:06AM , cueva subterránea enfrente de la costa –

Se podía divisar un sombra levantándose de esa dura superficie, se podía ver la luz asomándose lentamente por la cueva mientras que esa sombra caminaba hacia dicha luz, cerro involuntariamente los ojos por la gran cantidad de luz, haciendo que su rostro se ilumine y así poder ver sus rasgos faciales, la cara pálida, y al ver sus ojos se puede ver que no durmió muy bien en la noche o también se podría decir que no durmió

-Mikoto…-dijo al viento

-No dormiste bien ¿nee, Touma?-así es, era Kamijou Touma y la persona que le pregunto eso fue su amiga de la infancia pero quien olvido por su pérdida de memoria , Reika

-…. No mucho- respondió Touma

-sigues pensando en ella-dijo Rika acercándose lentamente a Touma

-…claro , imposible que deje de pensar en ella-dijo Touma mientras su pelo tapaba sus ojos

-Touma, sabes que siempre nos tendrás a nosotras para apoyarte, no nos separaremos mas, nunca más, no quiero perderte nuevamente como cuando te fuiste a Ciudad Academia

-…-

-Creo fielmente que Miko-chan debe de estar viva , no puedes rendirte y pensar que está muerta , cree en ella Touma!- Grito Reika para animarlo

-…Rei-chan

-¿!¡? d-dime –se puso nerviosa mientras pensaba "_kyaaaaa! No debería pensar en esto ahora pero, escuchar decir a Touma su viejo habito de llamarme Rei-chan, me emociono muchooo!"_

-.. Gracias –dijo sonriendo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de Reika y desordenaba su cabello mientras ella estaba cohibida

-no hagas eso …. Ya no soy una niña pequeña! Tonto- refunfuñaba mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-jajaja, realmente me animaste Rei-chan , Gracias- y seguía despeinando a Reika mientras que ella se quedaba sumisa a ese cariño

-n-no digas e-eso

-Mikoto , Mikoto es el tipo de persona que no morirá así de fácil , eso es lo que creo, tengo fe en ello –dijo esto en tono de broma-deprimido(?)

-¿Touma que harás ahora?

-No es obvio?, por mi esto está sucediendo , así que lo terminare, salvare a Rika y a Ryota , acabare con esa organización y definitivamente destruiré esa maldita ilusión suya! –expreso con toda sus fuerzas demostrando que tan serio estaba

-Touma siempre es Touma ¿nee? –dijo dando una sonrisa

-¿eh? Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundido

-Nada en especial ~-"sigue siendo el mismo idiota cabeza hueca como siempre" pensaba Rika "pero por eso mismo estoy enamorada de el todavía"

-¿eh? Estas toda roja , te sientes mal Rei-chan? – pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a Reika

- q-que … no no pas…!-Se detuvo en medio de la oración porque Touma puso su frente junto a la de Reika

-mmm…. Estas un poco caliente, deberías descansar un poco mas –respondió un preocupado e inocente Touma por la causa de la Temperatura de Reika

-..(0/0)..( Cara extremadamente roja) – no podía pensar nada , no sabía qué hacer , estaba en blanco , solo sabia que su cuerpo lentamente se acercaba a el de Touma a la vez que podía sentir su respiración , solo faltaban unos pocos centímetros y….

-ajam.. Perdón por interrumpir, pero ya tenemos que irnos a la base , Reika , Touma – interrumpió sorpresivamente a Reika ,su mejor amiga Selly

-a…a s,si ya vamos(0/0)- "en ese momento , que planeaba hacer!?" –vamos To-touma…?

-s,si – "que fue eso? Por un momento creí que nos íbamos a … aaa no importa, no me preocupare mucho por eso , hay cosas más importantes primero"

En otro lugar, un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos

-shiiiiiiii~ * , tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Mikoto mientras camina junto a Accelerator y Worst

En Ciudad Academia

-mm..!? , Touma esta siendo Touma de nuevo!-Dijo index presintiendo todo con su sexto sentido (XD) mientras rompía los palillos que sostenía y también la vasija que contenía arroz y el gato corría asustado por la aura asesina de su dueña

-te compadezco Kamijou-chan … - susurro un preocupada Komoe-sensei

Nuevamente con Touma

-entonces ¿tenemos todo listo?- pregunto Selly

-sí, responde Misaka mientras termina los últimos detalles-mientras ordenaba una mochila un poco grande

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, de todas formas? –pregunto el único idiota que estaba con ellas

-no te lo dijimos antes? Iremos a nuestra base en Lisboa (para los que no sepan Lisboa es la capital de Portugal )

-¿eh? Enserio? Creo que cuando me lo dijeron todavía estaba un poco, ya saben deprimido jejeje –respondió despreocupadamente mientras caminaba fuera de la cueva

-idiota… haciéndonos preocupar por ti, si que eres insensible-respondió Reika por la respuesta despreocupada

-l,lo siento-dijo Touma dolido por lo que dijo Reika llorando al estilo anime T.T- después de llegar allí , que haremos , buscaremos refuerzos y que mas , hay un plan de por medio o algo por el estilo?

-si tenemos alguno que otro plan pero ninguno supera el 40% de probabilidad de éxito- respondió Selly mientras miraba seriamente a Touma – y todo eso tiene un margen común de error

-¿m,margen común de error? ¿Cual es? –pregunto con miedo

-si , ese margen común de error es….

Base secreta , España

-Reportando informe!-dijo un soldado vestido de negro dirigiéndose a su jefe- Perdimos la ubicación del avión enemigo por la neblina repentina…- dijo mientras hacia una pausa

-Continua-dijo el jefe por la pausa que dejo el soldado

-en medio del ataque, pudimos derribar una de sus alas con alguien en ellas, asi que no llegaran muy lejos , y creemos que la persona que estaba en el ala cayó al mar provoco su muerte

-¿reconocieron quien era esa persona?-pregunto un poco ansioso por la respuesta unas sombras que acompañaban al "jefe"

-si ,esta confirmado que la persona que fue quien cayó al mar fue Mikoto Misaka pero …

-pero que-pregunto intrigado por la respuesta

-según el informe, el número de ataques que lanzo la Railgun no coincide con el número de aviones destruidos en batalla, además la forma en que se destruyo fueron diferentes a los de la Railgun , creemos que había alguien más ,de el que teníamos en el informe oficial señor- termino de informar y miro a su jefe

-retírate por favor –demando el jefe a su subordinado

-Si, señor- dijo mientras salía de la habitación totalmente nervioso

-alguien mas ¿eh? Interesante, hay alguna noticia dentro de Ciudad Academia que nos pueda ayudar?- se dirigió a otro soldado que estaba trabajando en una computadora

-si señor , hay una noticia de que el N°1 esta desaparecido de Ciudad Academia , además de otros 2 estudiantes llamados …..¿ehh!?-informo y se sorprendió con lo que vio

-¿Qué sucede?

-uno de los otros 2 estudiantes es Tsuchimikado Motoharu, señor- dijo preocupado el subordinado

-ese es el heredero de esa famosa familia ¿ehh? Pero ahora solo es un inútil que ni siquiera puede ocupar bien sus técnicas por la basura que metieron en su cerebro esa maldita ciudad, jajá, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-Respondió despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con una pelota

-ooo si señor- sorprendido por la respuesta despreocupada de su jefe

-bueno, esto se pondrá un poco más interesante de lo que había planeado, pero aunque tengan al N° 1 o a Tsuchimikado no cambiara nada , mientras tengamos en nuestro control a ese maldito monstro, solo ay que enviarlo a que los destruya a todos y listo a y por supuesto que nos traiga a Touma Kamijou o si no mataremos a su pequeña amiga jajajaja- dijo todo esto de forma cómica mientras miraba la celda de una pequeña niña que estaba encogida vigilada por 2 personas fuera de la celda .

-Ya quiero verte en acción joven Ryota , muuuy pronto acabara todo Kamijou Touma , Muy pronto - dijo sombríamente mientras miraba las fotos de alguien en especifico

Cueva donde están Kamijou y las demás

-si, ese margen común de error es el mismísimo Ryota –respondió Selly muy seria, tanto que daba miedo

-¿Ryota? A que te refieres?

-el ahora es el arma más poderosa de la organización, es demasiado poderoso para enfrentarlo

-¿quieres decir que el plan funcionara o fracasara dependiendo de qué lado que estará él?

-exacto, si él está con nosotros el porcentaje de éxito subirá al 85% , el resto dependerá de otro factor-explicaba más o menos simple para que Kamijou entendiera

-que otro factor? –respondió este mientras miraba confundido

-de ustedes 2 , si es que podrán pelear juntos de nuevo o destruirse en el intento

-eee Selly-san~ creo que escuche mal, podrías repetirlo?-dijo intuitivamente por el miedo

-si ustedes no pueden pelear juntos se destruirán mutuamente, eso – dijo muy Pero MUY despreocupadamente

-PORQUEE!? –palideció mientras decía eso

-sus poderes al fin y al cabo no congenian muy bien que digamos, por eso , si no pueden llenar sus debilidades uno con el otro , serán destruidos por los mismos poderes

-Fuko-da – suspiro Touma mientras se apoyaba en la pared

-mejor vámonos, llegaremos alrededor de las 1500 a la base, informa Misaka mientras agarra con fuerza su pistola

-si- respondieron todos levantando los puños menos Touma que esta pálido

13:45 , Portugual , departamento abandonado

El edificio estaba desolado, no había ningún otra alma además de una figura recostada en el sofá que estaba en medio de la habitación casi vacía, en unos instantes sonó un tipo de alarma, provenía de la muñeca de aquella figura, el miro hacia el objeto que se encontraba en la muñeca que parecía algún tipo de reloj, esta figura apretó algún tipo de botón y una voz comenzó a hablar

-Tienes un nuevo trabajo - dijo la voz proveniente del "reloj"

-¿tan pronto?-reclamo mientras tomaba de su bebida en lata

-si señor, lo siento por las molestias pero de "arriba" nos ordenaron avisarle que es hora de que usted salga –sonaba el reloj metálicamente mientras decían eso

-ese maldito viejo, solo hace lo que quiere y lo que le conviene; entonces quien es mi objetivo ahora, un hereje de una cábala mágica , un traidor de la agencia?

-No, ahora tu objetivo es… Kamijou Touma, el Imagine Breaker


	8. Pasado,Reencuentros,Peligro

_**Tanto tiempo sin vernos, me disculpo por el LAAAAARGGOOOO retraso y todo eso , no pondré ninguna excusa, solo que no se sabia como continuar la idea que tenia sin quitar algunas cosas y todo eso así que no eh subido hasta ahora , reitero me disculpo por retrasarme tanto , y sin preámbulo les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia /To aru majutsu ni To aru Railgun no son míos, solo la historia que viene a continuación**_

* * *

Accelerator y Worst caminaban por la ciudad mientras que esperaban que Mikoto arreglara el celular.

-¿porque tengo que quedarme arreglando este maldito celular mientras que ellos están paseando por allí?!- grito un poco exaltada la Railgun

Accelerator y worst ignorando el enojo de ella siguieron caminando viendo lo que podrían comprar para almorzar, eso buscaban hasta que reconoció una voz entre la gente que lo llamaba

-pero si no es ni nada menos que Accelerator, ah pasado mucho tiempo o podríamos decir que no tanto Nya- al escuchar esas palabras y del sujeto de quien venia era realmente insoportable para el

-Que mierda haces aquí, Tsuchimikado!?- Grito Accelerator cabreado

_Flash Back_

Cuando Tsuchimikado y Shirai se dirigían hacia España hubo unos pequeños problemas de ataques aéreos y varias otras pequeñeces más, en fin tuvieron que descender o mejor dicho tirarse del avión en Portugal donde estuvieron 1dia entero perdidos hasta que pudieron reorganizarse y encontrar todas sus cosas

Al final , se encontraban en la ciudad para comprar un poco de comida para seguir con la búsqueda delos demás hasta que casualmente se encontraron con Accelerator y Worst

_Fin Flashback:_

-Que mierda haces aquí, Tsuchimikado!?-Grito accelerator cabreado

-Aaah, como siempre tienes ese tipo de actitud, Accelerator Nya- Saludo? Tsuchimikado

-….-este solo se quedo callado y esperaba que explicara porque hacia ahí

-Bueno, como tu no quieres hablar, tendré que hablar yo Nya-paro por unos segundos y comenzó de nuevo –Estamos buscando a Kami-yan y a la Railgun , ellos desaparecieron sin decir palabra aunque no se si estén juntos Nya

-Asi que buscas a ese tipo y a la Railgun ¿eh?

-Si buscas a Onee-sama ella esta en el departamento que alquilamos arreglando mi teléfono y asisakljsdasa….- Worst no pudo seguir hablando porque Accelerator le puso la mano en la boca

-Que estas diciendo idiota , les estas dando información así como así , en que estas pensando- susurro en el oído de Worst

-Q-que importa si lo digo o no , de todas formas esa niña al lado de ese chico es la mascota que siempre esta detrás de Onee-sama asi que no veo el problema de decirles esa información-Dijo Worst refunfuñando mientras le piñizcaba el brazo a Accelerator para que se alejara un poco

-tsk , de todas formas acompáñenme- en esto ultimo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde esta el departamento que alquilaron

- claro nya- se rio por dentro con la actitud que tuvo Accelerator con Worst

-e-e-esperen un momento , t-t-tu eres el N-n-numero 1 Accelerator?- apuntando a Accelerator mientras lo miraba nerviosa , mientras que este solo respondió con un "Si y que?" ella solo se quedo petrificaba mientras este solo comenzaba de nuevo a caminar – y-y-y tu porque eres tan parecida a Onee-sama *-* *-* *-* !?-dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Misaka Worst – aaa es bastante simple , es porque yo soy su clon o mejor dicho denominado el 3er plan de los clones Misaka.- En ese momento Shirai no pudo mas y quedo quieta por unos pequeños segundos hasta …

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

_En cierto departamento alquilado_

-Ya llegamos Onee-sama!- aviso Worst mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba la Railgun que era una habitación muy simple , unas cama , un pequeño mueble de noche , una lámpara amarilla y 2 ventanales mientras que lo cubrían con un tapiz verde , era algo como eso viejos lugares que realmente te acomodaría

-aaa si, compraron lo necesario?- pregunto ella mientras estaba concentrada en arreglar el teléfono sentada en medio de la habitación llena de herramientas diferentes

-Claro ,toma aquí esta tu almuerzo – Worst le entrego el paquete con comida a la Railgun mientras que ella solo lo tomo y empezó a comer sin mas – aaa también trajimos a unos conocidos que encontramos por el camino- termino de decir Worst mientras que Mikoto solo la miraba extrañada

-¿conocidos? A que conocido se podrían encontrar en portu…..- no pudo terminar cuando escucho esa voz

-ONEEEEE-SAAAMAAAAAA! 3 3 3 -y Shirai entro en escena (XD)

-KUROKO!? QUE HACES AQUÍ?-exaltada se dirigió hacia Kuroko

-Pero Onee-sama , usted me dejo sola sin decirme ninguna palabra, pensaba que que usted se había fugado con ese Simio y me imaginaba lo peor de lo peor como haberle quitado su castidad y todo ….KAAA!- no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra mas porque Mikoto la paralizo con sus poderes –uuuuhhh esto hará mas complicada las cosas-comento Mikoto avergonzada por lo que dijo Kuroko y preocupada por lo que vendrá mas adelante.

-solo estas malhumorada porque no podras tener tu tiempo romantico con el Heroe nyajajaja- Se rio con mucha gana Worst

-C-callate!

_Despues de un rato ( y haber dejado a Kuroko en otra habitación)_

-Asi que ella es La famosa Railgun y la novia de Kami-yan ¿ehh?- comento alguien que había visto con Touma anteriormente

-Quien seria la novia de ese idiota!-comento avergonzaba

-entonces eres una tsundere nya-comento relajadamente mientras se estiraba en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación

-Que dijiste!?-grito Mikoto mientras se disponía a electrocutarlo

-bueno, me podrían decir cual es la situación actual no? –Solo ignoro a Mikoto y de inmediato se puso serio

-NO ME IGNORES MALDITOO!-sus palabras solo quedaron en el aire cuando Accelerator y Tsuchimikado empezaron a hablar

_30 minutos después_

-Así que ahora, intentan arreglar el celular de esa chica y intentar comunicarse con Kami-yan y reunirse para así darla señal de ataque hacia esa Organización-analizo la información en su cabeza y volvió a hablar- ¿pudieron avanzar un poco con el celular ahora?

-SIIIII!- resonó un grito de felicidad por toda la habitación o se podría decir que por todo el edificio?- lo pude arreglar , lo pude arreglar

-¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto Worst un poquito emocionada sin saber porque

-Si, llama a todos, para que escuchemos todos-Apresuro Mikoto a Worst

-SI!-obediente instintivamente sin saber porque de nuevo

_30 segundos después_

-Ya es hora no?- interrogo Worst

-exacto-Comento Mikoto

-Solo hazlo- apuro a todos Accelerator

-….-Tsuchimikado se quedo callado

Así el teléfono empezó a llamar a Reika

_Antes que sucediera todo esto, Kamijou Touma y las demás estaban…_

-Reika-saaaan cuanto faltaaa?- dijo alguien con pelo puntiagudo medio muerto recostado.

-Kamijou-chaan, ya te lo eh repetido mas de 10 veces en 2 minutos , ya llegamos hace mas de media hora – se rio Reika desesperada por la insistencia del chico

-aaahh enserio? Que alivio – dijo exhausto – dormiré por 5 días enteros

-no puedes hacer eso, en solo 2 días tenemos que realizar el ataque , no puedes dormirte por 5 días, te necesitaremos –dijo calmadamente Reika mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Touma

-Ya lo se , no tienes que ser tan seria Rei-chan –refunfuño Touma – bueno mejor vamos a reunirnos con los demás .

-si eso será lo mejor je jejeje-dijo Reika completamente roja por la ternura de Touma

(De pronto sale un chibi Reika :AAA si se me olvidaba , ahora estamos en la torre oficial de nuestra agencia jeje, llegamos hace mas de Media hora y Touma todavía estaba tan exhausto que no podía ni comprender que ya había llegado , aaa Touma siempre será Touma jejeje , de todas formas , tenemos de todo aquí , piscinas , gimnasios , canchas de basketball , tenis, futbol, casino , dormitorios donde están mas de 500 personas , salas de conferencia y mucho mas , espero que estén cómodos y estén preparados para la lucha jeje , bye)

_En la sala de conferencias 06._

-aaa ahí están , vengan chicos , ya empezamos a hablar sobre el plan – aviso Selly mientras los veía entrar a los 2

- Si lo siento por la tardanza – se disculpo Reika con toda la gente viéndola , ella y Touma se dirigieron a sus lugares designados y miraron a todos los presentes , habían 3 personas que parecían tener entre unos 60 a 80 años , 5 de entre 40 a 50 años , 7 de entre 20 y 30 años , todos los demás eran o podrían ser de la misma edad de Touma, apartando claramente a sus compañeras originales

-Bueno ya estamos todos , me llamo Aomine Kisuke , 24 años de edad , actualmente casado y con 2 adorables niñas como hijas aaa y soy el líder de la agencia , mucho gusto a todos jejeje – todos se quedaron callados mientras lo observaban , varios de los que lo conocían se podía adivinar en sus caras que pensaban "Otra vez , póngase serio de una vez por todas por favor" Touma que no lo conocía solo lo podía observar como un bicho raro

-PONTE SERIO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS IMBECIL!-en medio de ese grito se escucho el sonido de un puño golpeando fuerte mente una cabeza

-P-pero amor , hay que liberar un poco de tensión o si no , no podremos conversar amenamente y pensar mejor las cosas

-AAHH! Contigo no se puede ni hablar normalmente Kisuke – dijo resignada la mujer , mientras que las otras personas pensaban "otra vez ellos 2" y Touma pensaba "que clase de ambiente quieren lograr con este tipo de estupideces!"

-ejem! Bueno les presento a la sub-lider de esta agencia, mi adorable A-chan – dijo felizmente dirigiéndose a todos hasta que alguien lo golpeo, osea la nombrada A-chan

-IDIOTA! Me llamo Aomine Akiko , mucho gusto – después de eso , se dirigió a todos con una sonrisa después de ese escándalo

-Como todos saben estamos aquí para impedir que maten, torturen o cualquier cosa que quieran hacer a cierto individuo- mirando fijamente a Touma - Kamijou Touma , poseedor del Imagine Breaker , esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos , mucho gusto

-Ah , si , mucho gusto –respondió muy nervioso

-bueno ahora tenemos que planificar bien nuestros movimientos y ..

-esperen un momento – interrumpió ni mas ni menos que Kamijou Touma- quiero preguntar algo antes que nada

-adelante – divertidamente el líder

-¿Por qué me quieren ayudar? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué quieren impedir que me maten?- pregunto seriamente Touma directamente a los ojos del líder

-ja..jajaja…jajajaja…JAJAJAAJA!- el líder se comenzó a reír como loco mientras que todos los demás mantenían una sonrisa, y Touma solo estaba estupefacto con lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos – aaaahhh , Kamijou-chan , Kamijou-chan , ahora podemos darnos cuenta que verdaderamente perdiste la memoria –

-¿De que estas hablando?- respondió Touma sin entender todo esto

-Es muy simple Kamijou-chan, Todas las personas que están reunidas en esta habitación, y la mayoría en esta organización, tu los salvaste sin razón alguna en el pasado, aunque tu no te acuerdes nosotros siempre lo recordaremos – respondió con una sonrisa mas grande que pudo

-Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo supiste que yo perdí la memoria?

-¿no te acuerdas como me presente anteriormente, y como te nombre antes? – Pregunto Kisuke y continuo- se suponía que todos en la habitación se deberían conocer pero yo igualmente me presente, si hubieras sido el tu "pasado" habría ido sin rodeos y me hubiera dicho que no hiciera mas estupideces, después te nombre, y te dije que esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos, y cuando respondiste como lo hiciste se descubrió todo jajajajaja

-Pero aun si fuera así, no existe ninguna razón para que se arriesguen así por alguien como yo , aun si el Kamijou Touma Post-amnesia los ayudo de una manera u otra no significa que tengan que ayudar al Kamijou Touma Pre-amnesia –dijo claramente para que entendieran lo que trataba de decir

-¿Necesito una razón?- respondió todo el mundo a la vez sin dudar, y el líder comenzó a hablar – eso es lo que nos dijiste cuando nos ayudaste o salvaste como lo quieras llamar, aunque pierdas la memoria, todavía sigues siendo el individuo llamado Kamijou Touma, el que nos ayudo a todos sin razón alguna, ahora nosotros queremos salvarte a ti, aunque nosotros a diferencia de ti, si tenemos una razón, pero aun así no dejaremos que ellos te maten , te ayudaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas ¿entiendes grandísimo idiota?

-gracias, no se que decir en verdad, aunque no pueda recordarlos ustedes igualmente me ayudaran , ustedes en verdad, gracias – dijo Touma con una sonrisa

-Ademas también tenemos que salvar a tus amigos , Rikka-chan y Ryota-kun , asi que tenemos que ponernos en marcha y seguir adelante ¿no?- dijo Akiko-san mientras sonreía a Touma , en eso empezó a sonar un celular y todos miraron en dirección del sonido, era el móvil de Reika , ella miro sorprendida el teléfono y contesto enseguida

-diga?

-Hola, hola, como estas Reika-san?-sonó la voz por toda la habitación

-Worst-chan, que paso?- respondió preocupada a pesar del estado de animo alegre de Worst

-yo? Muy bien pero tenemos un pequeño problema jeje-

-que les paso?

-aaaaahh , pásame eso idiota / aaa pero …/solo dame el móvil de una vez – después de esa pequeña discusión , hablo alguien – Hey , ayudaremos en lo que podamos , así que dígannos donde esta su maldita base!

-ACCEL-CHAN!?- grito sorprendida Reika

-A QUIEN MIERDA LLAMAS ACCEL-CHAN!? – Grito cabreado – aaa da lo mismo , solo dime donde esta su base

-Ese es Accelerator y Misaka Worst?- pregunto Touma enredado con la situación, Reika solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a decirle donde se reunirían para dirigirse a la base y escucho otra cosa – aaa y dile a ese maldito Héroe que tenemos ala Railgun sana y salva con nosotros- ella se emociono por la noticia y corto el teléfono y le comento lo que le dijo Accelerator a Touma

-…-no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, se sentía muy ligero al escuchar eso , mientras pensaba "Mikoto esta sana y salva , e-e-esto es , maldición no puedo parar de sonreír ajajajaja" - ¿donde se encuentran ahora?

-no están muy lejos de aquí, están mas o menos a 30 minutos en auto donde nos encontraremos – Respondió Reika feliz –Vamos , te acompaño – dijo rápidamente mientras miraba a todos y dijo – mis compañeros me esperan , tengo que verlos

-adelante, empezaremos a planificar todo cuando estén todos aquí- dijo Kisuke mientras le lanzo unas llaves a Touma, Reika-chan, Selly-chan, Misaka-chan, acompáñenlo tal vez a este idiota se le olvido hasta conducir

-Hubiéramos ido aun que no nos hubieras dicho- respondió Selly , presumidamente y riéndose

-Ya volvemos – dijeron Todos al mismo tiempo

_30 minutos después de viajar en la camioneta conducida por Selly_

-Bueno, este es el punto de encuentro con los demás, solo hay que esperarlos, dice Misaka mientras mira con atención a su salvador con una cara patética

-No era necesario decir lo de patético, Imouto jejeje – dijo Touma como respuesta al "insulto" de la clon

-creo que ellos son – dijo Selly entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a lo lejos mientras 5 figuras se iban acercando

-si, WORST-CHANN! , ACCEL-CHANN! MIKO-CHAN!-Grito Reika mientras los señalizaba

-Mikoto!-dijo Feliz Touma y salió corriendo

_Por el lado de Mikoto_

-ahí están nya!- dijo Tsuchimikado

-Si, pero parece que hay alguien demasiado emocionada por ver a su amado y no darse cuenta que el esta acompañado de 3 mujeres – comento Worst tratándose de no decirlo demasiado alto para que Mikoto no lo escuchara

-Touma!- grito emocionada y salió corriendo como el

_Plano visual completo _

Los 2 corrían lo más que podían, y finalmente cuando se iban a abrazar, alguien pateo con toda su fuerza el rostro de Touma y ese alguien era: Shirai Kuroko, solo con eso Touma salió volando hasta llegar a los pies de Misaka Imouto y casualmente vio su ropa interior, ganando el sonrojo de aquella clon y el enojo de Mikoto, y obviamente el relámpago dirigido a su cuerpo.

Cuando Touma logro despertar todos estaban conversando fuera de la camioneta dando a conocer que no habían pasado mas de 2 minutos desde que lo golpearon, lo que le intrigo fue la presencia de Tsuchimikado, Shirai y obviamente la presencia de Accelerator y Worst ; inmediatamente después se dio cuenta donde estaba , en las piernas de Mikoto mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, esto lo hizo sonrojar e hiso levantarse instintivamente sorprendiendo a Mikoto y se empezó a sonrojar pero empezó hablar

-veo que ya despertaste, es mejor que le digamos a los demás para irnos – y se fue corriendo , Touma se levanto y todos se dirigieron a verlo , Tsuchimikado solo sonreía como si fuera de lo mas normal encontrarse en este tipo de situaciones , Accelerator solo lo miraba como siempre , con desprecio y ganas de pelear, Worst solo lo miraba divertido como si fuera su fuente de diversión y a veces le decía algunos comentarios a Mikoto que el no alcanzaba a escuchar y ella se ponía roja , Shirai bueno Shirai solo lo miraba con odio total y con instintos asesinos como siempre , Selly , Reika y Imouto solo lo miraban con diversión y una sonrisa en el rostro , todos esperaban como alguna clase de discurso de el y entonces el empezó a hablar

-Bueno, todos ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-Comento Touma de forma pasajera, haciendo que la mayoría se cayera por la estupidez de Kamijou

-tu en verdad eres un estúpido verdad?- comento Accelerator , Worst y Mikoto al mismo tiempo

- No puedo creer que este tipo allá sido el que cautivo a mi Onee-sama-Dijo decepcionada mientras lo miraba

-A QUIEN A CAUTIVADO ESTE IMBECIL QUE SOLO HACE PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS!?- grito Mikoto

-bueno, ya todos saben de la estupidez obvia de Kami-yan, no hay nada de que sorprenderse nya – respondió Tsuchimikado

De pronto todos empezaron a reír de cómo se burlaban de Kamijou menos claro Accelerator que solo estaba de espaldas pero con una media sonrisa

Pero eso se derrumbo cuando algo cayo del cielo y se formo una ola de polvo en el ambiente; mientras se disipaba el polvo se divisaba una figura de entre todo el lugar donde cayo lo de antes, todos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y escucharon una voz media apagada

-Te encontré- esas palabras quedaron grabadas en las mentes de todos

Mientras tanto la figura agito su mano delicadamente y disipo inmediatamente el polvo alrededor y al fin se pudo ver su rostro y cuerpo completo, cabello castaño, despeinado, ojos castaños, cuerpo atlético, camisa rojo puro, Pantalones negros y una chaqueta abierta color azul.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Reika , Selly , …..Kamijou Touma –dijo de nuevo la voz apagada y sin emoción alguna

-¿¡RYOTAA!?- Gritaron las nombradas mientras que Touma solo se limitaba a observarlo sorprendido

* * *

_**Dejen review cualquier consulta o queja o cualquier otra cosa **_, _**no les hace daño dejarme un review para saber lo que me falta y mejorar :P **_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo jejeje :D**_


	9. Llega Ryota

-¿RYOTA!?

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que no nos reunimos todos? 3 o 4 años o serán 5 años? En verdad no me acuerdo….. ¿Tu te acuerdas de cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde entonces, Kamijou?- formulo esa pregunta, mirando fijamente a Touma esperando una respuesta pero…

-…- no hubo ninguna respuesta, no pudo responder solo porque había perdido la memoria, aun si la supiera no podría responder, la sola presencia de este individuo lo callaba, el solo estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia podía sentir una inmensa presencia devastadora proveniente de el, mientras que pensaba "E-esta persona es R-R-Ryota!?, como es eso posible?"

-No responderás Kamijou?- Pregunto Ryota

-…-no hubo respuesta

-No responderás Kamijou?- pregunto nuevamente

-….-De nuevo no hubo respuesta

-no responde… ¿ehh?- no pudo continuar cuando de pronto hubo un gran rayo dirigiéndose a su rostro, ese rayo se le denominaba Railgun

- ….Mikoto?- se interrogo el mismo cuando vio el Railgun

-¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota!? –le grito Mikoto a Touma mientras este todavía estaba inmóvil – el te podría atacar en cualquier momento! ¿Qué te sucede!?- Kamijou solo apunto en dirección en donde estaba Ryota , Mikoto vio en esa dirección rápidamente y entendió porque Touma no decía nada, el Railgun que había lanzado para atacar a ese tipo no había funcionado, estaba intacto, Mikoto estaba completamente que su ataque no había sufrido de ningún fenómeno como el que ocurría cuando peleaba con Touma re direccionado como cuando peleo contra Accelerator, esto era completamente diferente, el lo había recibido de lleno pero ni siquiera se inmutó "que es este tipo!?"

-woow , eso fue impresionante, hace tiempo que no me lanzan un ataque así de rápido y potente, eres muy buena, creo que ahora es mi turno ¿no?- Tal como dijo Ryota con la misma voz de antes, este estaba preparando su ataque pero eso no paso ni siquiera se movió y Mikoto ya estaba en el suelo sin entender lo que sucedió " ¿Qué fue lo que paso!?" Touma que estaba unos pasos tras de ella tampoco supo lo que había pasado, solo que en un instante esta ella en el suelo

-Mi-MIKOTO! ESTAS BIEN!?- pregunto un exaltado Touma a la que estaba en el suelo

-s-si n-no te pr-preocupes por esto, solo que ¿que fue lo que hiso?- Respondió Mikoto pero no podía hablar bien por el ataque (? Que recibió

-Así que todavía estas consiente, es impresionante, Mikoto ¿verdad? , recibir esa presión y seguir consiente no cualquiera puede hacerlo, y además el ataque cual me lanzaste también es muy bueno pero desgraciadamente no lo suficiente mente bueno – Dijo vagamente con un tono de voz que no iba bien con las palabras que había dicho- será mejor que terminemos esto de una buena ves ¿no creen?- termino de decir con una mirada extremadamente amenazadora

-Esto acaba de empezar, maldito!- grito alguien dirigiéndose a alta velocidad hacia Ryota con unas alas blancas

-Accelerator!?- se sorprendió Touma por su repentino ataque Mientras que Ryota se giro a verlo, levanto su mano y…

Accelerator estaba flotando en el aire o específicamente Ryota lo había detenido con una sola mano , y lo estaba sosteniendo en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo .Accelerator intentaba alejarse mediante su poder de vectores pero era inútil , había algo que andaba mal, intento nuevamente en ocupar sus poderes pero no funcionaban "QUE MIERDAA!?"

-¿De que se trata esto? ¿ que querías hacer? ¿Qué se supone que son tus poderes? Sacas unas alas blancas y me atacas de repente a una gran velocidad y después intentas librarte ¿Qué intentabas hacer sin siquiera ocupar tus verdaderos poderes?-Pregunto un Ryota un poco fastidiado y Accelerator todavía no entendía lo que sucedía "a que mierda se refiere con verdaderos poderes?" , Ryota solo lo levanto y lo tiro unos 70mts de donde estaban, todo esto sucedió en unos pocos instantes y nadie podía entender que es lo que pasaba, pero 2 personas mientras tanto estaban juntando sus habilidades para crear un nuevo ataque, esas personas eran 2 clones

-Toma esto, dice Misaka

-Comete esto, Maldito- dijo Worst enviando el doble ataque que planearon solo que esto ni siquiera funcionó y no supieron como pero terminaron unos 50 mts de donde estaban quedando inconscientes por el golpe

Tsuchimikado, Reika, Selly y Touma eran los únicos que no estaban en el suelo, Accelerator y Mikoto todavía no podían levantarse y Worst e Imouto estaban inconscientes, Tsuchimikado estaba quieto no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera ganarle a este monstro ni siquiera debería intentar atacarle o algo parecido, pero otras 2 personas atacaron sin mas con armas de fuego, esas 2 eran Selly y Reika mientras disparaban con 2 pistolas cada una

-Reika, Selly las 2 saben que eso no funcionara – decía esto mientras se mantenía en la misma posición y las balas que ellas 2 le habían disparado desaparecieron a unos 30 centímetros de su cuerpo y en su lugar salió humo, están seguían disparando mientras las balas solo desaparecían, siguieron así hasta que se les acabaron las balas.

-y…. eso fue todo... será mejor que se vayan a dormir chicas- dijo esto ultimo con un tono mas bien suave y ellas de pronto quedaron se quedaron dormidas inmediatamente y inesperadamente Tsuchimikado también se quedo dormido cayendo en el frio suelo junto con ellas

-q-QUE LES HICISTE!?- Grito un enfurecido Kamijou

-así que por fin muestras algo de fuerza en tus palabras Kamijou Touma- dijo con un poco de diversión mientras lo miraba

-q-que intentas hacer con todo esto Ryota!?-

-¿Qué intentó hacer? Solo cumplir mi trabajo-respondió sin ganas

-MALDITOOO!- Grito Touma enfurecido mientras corría en dirección a Ryota, y este solo se mantuvo quieto, Kamijou Touma estaba en el suelo inmóvil gracias a un impacto de una fuerza desconocida

-¿Que fue eso? ¿Realmente me querías golpear solo con eso? esperaba un poco mas del héroe que termino la 3ra guerra mundial aaa verdad, verdad tu "poder" no funciona si no lo tocas con tu mano derecha ¿no? – Mientras el decía esto Touma se levantaba lentamente de donde estaba y miraba fijamente la figura de Ryota- Que clase de broma es esta, la habilidad de negar poderes sobrenaturales solo esta en la mano derecha? Que tontería, ese poder no es mas que un juguete comparado con la verdadera forma de tu poder y eso no es nada comparado con tu poder original - Touma escuchaba esas palabras y no entendía nada _"¿verdadera forma del Imagine Breaker? ¿Mi poder original? ¿Qué esta diciendo este tipo?"_-y por eso te demostrare que tu poder ni siquiera sirve para enfrentarme- enseguida Ryota se saco las manos de los bolsillos y se disparo velozmente hacia Touma con su puño fuertemente apretado y dirigiéndose a su rostro y no solo eso, alrededor de su puño se podía divisar una especie de aura Naranja, esto posiblemente se podía definir como Magia , Poder ESP , pero algo inconscientemente en Touma le decía que no era eso, Que si lo recibía su mano podría tener un daño irreparable pero Touma hizo caso omiso de esto y recibió el puño con su mano derecha , ni siquiera pudo cambiarlo de dirección para recibir menos daño, lo recibió y sintió un dolor que lo hizo gritar fuertemente, vio su mano y estaba en una posición no muy agradable, toda su mano había girado 180º y totalmente ensangrentada

-TOUMAA!-grito Mikoto a todo pulmón

-MALDICION!-siguió Accelerator al no poder moverse

-Te lo dije no es así, no servirá de nada esa mano derecha, no si sigue en esa condición tan débil

-AAAHHH!- grito Touma intentando golpearlo con su mano restante y hasta patearlo pero este le esquivaba fácilmente

-es inútil, ya te lo dije, no hasta que vuelvas a ser como antes- dijo Ryota fastidiado

-maldición! Touma!- Grito Mikoto levantando poco a poco sus brazos y sacar una moneda y así lanzarla mientras que Accelerator se intentaba levantar y sacar sus alas pero - ¿¡!?-una fuerza desconocida los aplasto de nuevo y aparecieron algo parecido a grilletes metálicos del suelo y les atraparon las manos a ambos

-No interrumpan- sentencio Ryota a esos 2 que ni idea de lo que había pasado, Touma seguía atacando desesperadamente pero Ryota ya se había aburrido y lanzo un golpe y así mandarlo a unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí- Si no puedes despertar tu poder, tendré que hacer algo para "ayudarte"-dijo Ryota misteriosamente con una mirada fría

De pronto desapareció y reapareció junto a Mikoto liberándola pero dejándola inconsciente mientras que Touma solo podía observar en el suelo, pero lentamente levantándose

-q-q-que e-estas h-haciendo, su-SUELTA A MIKOTO AHORA MISMO!- Grito Touma con todas sus fuerzas levantándose completamente

-Solo estoy dándote una razón para despertar tu verdadero poder Kamijou Touma, solo eso, pero claro que si no lo haces pronto ella sufrirá las consecuencias ¿entiendes?- dijo Ryota mientras cargaba a Mikoto con un solo brazo- y para que sepas que voy en serio….. – levantaba su mano lentamente mientras que una gran capa de esa aura (? Naranja se juntaba alrededor, rápidamente bajo su brazo lanzando esa ráfaga naranja

Lo siguiente que vio Touma fue su brazo derecho en el suelo con su visión totalmente ensangrentada mientras que veía a Ryota llevándose a Mikoto.

-M-mi…ko….to- dijo cayendo totalmente inconsciente sin poder hacer nada

_**Cortito pero necesitaba terminar con la idea ahorita jejeje **_

_**Dejen Review si quieren saber que pasara después muajajaja xD **_

_**PREGUNTA!**_

_**¿Qué poder creen que tiene Ryota? **_

¿Qué se imaginan que es :O?


	10. A un solo paso

**_hola,hola , como están? bueno este también no es tan largo pero espero que les guste igual jejeje de todas formas To aru y cualquier otra franquicia relacionada a esta serie no es mía, bueno nos vemos abajo :P_**

* * *

_¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?..._

Esas preguntas y muchas más se formulaban en la mente de un individuo de pelo puntiagudo. Mientras se hacia esas preguntas, observo el lugar donde estaba...en una total oscuridad y mas que eso estaba flotando en medio de la nada, miraba a los alrededores y encontró…Nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto a la nada misma, claramente sin esperar respuesta pero…

-Arah , Arah , pensar que el mismísimo Kamijou Touma no reconozca este lugar, es realmente algo-Kamijou escuchaba unos pasos aproximándose

-...de todas formas, el perdió la memoria, como reconocería este lugar?-se escucho otra voz

-mmmm… es verdad pero es extraño ¿no?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Touma a las 2 personas que ¿estaban frente de el? Realmente no lo sabia, no podía ver nada

-aaaaahh-se oyó un suspiro- ¿no crees que esta un poco muy oscuro por aquí?-se escucho decir de la voz A

-estas en lo cierto, ¿tu te encargas?-dijo la voz B

- Claro déjamelo a mi- respondió la voz A

Después de eso no se pudo oír nada hasta que se escucho un aplauso y se alumbro todo el lugar y al fin pudo ver a esas personas.

-¿!¡?- Kamijou abrió los ojos sorprendido y se preguntan porque esa reacción, pues es fácil y es porque...- ¿Q-quien eres..?

-¿No es obvio con solo verme?-Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras sonreía –YO soy TU

-¿Q-que…? N-no entiendo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? …. ¿t-tu como…?-Kamijou realmente sabia la respuesta, lo sabia pero no quería creerlo

Solo una sonrisa termino con sus dudas, si, el era…-Soy tu pero específicamente soy el Kamijou Touma antes de la perdida de la memoria- termino de decir mientras lo miraba fijamente divertido por sus expresiones, el actual Kamijou Touma lo sabia, con solo sentir la presencia uno sabría que la persona frente el, era el Kamijou Touma Original pero aun faltaba algo

-b-bueno si tu eres mi yo antes de la perdida de la memoria, ¿Quién es el?- pregunto mirando al otro personaje que había en ese lugar rodeado de luz. La otra persona realmente resaltaba en ese lugar, vestido completamente de negro y ojos dorados pero lo que mas se recalcaba de esa persona era un aura que se expulsaba de su cuerpo en forma de vapor

-..a..a…ahhh-Aquel que señalaba antes lo miraba sorprendido aunque se podía decir con su apariencia que era de esas personas imperturbables pero todo lo contrario, al escuchar eso se desplomo apoyándose con los brazos en el suelo con un aire de tristeza rodeándolo mientras temblaba

-¿EEHH?-Grito Touma sorprendido

-Ya, Ya tranquilo, esfuérzate, acuérdate que perdió la memoria y yo tengo todos los recuerdos jejeje- comento Touma B( ¿?)

-…-el solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba

-eeehh…. ¿Hay alguien ahí? , podrían explicarme lo que pasa aquí, ya me perdí – comento Touma mientras escuchaba la conversación de estos 2

-Si, si, esta triste porque no lo reconoces, eres realmente insensible, deberías cambiar esa actitud podría dañar los sentimientos de la gente- dijo Touma B regañándolo

-PERO SI SOMOS LA MISMA PERSONA! TE REGAÑAS A TI MISMO!

-AAH! Es verdad! Jeje se me había olvidado- comento alegremente mientras reía

-…-ese Kamijou había hecho enfadar a Kamijou y de pronto se escucho un fuerte estruendo en la habitación claramente ese estruendo fue el hecho de que Kamijou A había golpeado fuertemente a Kamijou B- Deja de ser así maldición! Y tu! Deja de deprimirte! – señalo exasperado al individuo vestido de negro mientras que este estaba apoyado en el suelo (¿?) y este se levantaba rápidamente después de escuchar eso

-bueno, bueno creo que ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente-Dijo Kamijou B mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Kamijou A con gran espíritu de batalla

-….- Kamijou A solo presto atención mientras que el individuo de negro se ponía junto a Kamijou B

-Touma, ahora estas en una situación critica- dijo el individuo vestido de negro

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió Kamijou A

-Tu "yo" actual es demasiado débil, en tu estado actual, si luchas ahora es un hecho que morirás inmediatamente si te enfrentas A Ryota o a "cualquier otro individuo"

-Q-que estas diciendo! No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos!- Grito Touma

-Acaso eres Idiota!? ¿Quieres poner en peligro a Mikoto, Rikka y a todos los demás por esa confianza tuya que no tiene fundación alguna!?-Grito Kamijou B mientras Kamijou A solo retrocedió pero continuo- NO PUEDES PROTEGER A NADIE! – después de escuchar esas palabras _"n-no pu-puedo proteger a..a na-nadie?..."_- No como estas ahora, por eso mismo, tienes que hacerte fuerte, no, mucho mas fuerte!

-¿P-pero como puedo hacer eso?

-Porque crees que estas aquí? O porque nosotros nos reunimos contigo?

-…-no sabia que responder a esa simple pregunta, sabiendo eso Kamijou B comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-es para hacerte mas fuerte, nosotros haremos que puedas ocupar "nuestros" poderes o en verdad "tus" poderes- Sonrió mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Touma y el individuo vestido de negro hacia lo mismo

-Nunca estarás solo, recuérdalo, Siempre estaremos contigo- dijeron esto al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Entonces tenemos 45 horas para entrenar, uff , es mejor que comencemos de inmediato ¿no es así?

-E-espera un momento, ¿Qué es lo que paso después que me quede inconsciente?

-mmm… el idiota de Ryota secuestro a Mikoto, Accelerator esta bien pero los demás están bastante dañados tanto física y mentalmente-respondió Kamijou B

-… ok, empecemos para terminar esto de inmediato- Así Touma entro en su modo serio- A entrenar!

-por supuesto idiota!-Dijo Kamijou B

-Hora de hacerte recordar!-dijo siniestramente el individuo vestido de negro mientras apretaba su puño y crecía mas y mas su aura negra

-… creo que en verdad moriré (T.T)Fukoda..- Suspiro Touma

-Empieza el entrenamiento del infierno JAJAJAJA!- Gritaron emocionados Kamijou B y El vestido de negro

_Mientras tanto con un albino_

-MALDICION!- grito alguien muy frustrado después de haber "Perdido" y no poder hacer nada por proteger a Worst

-Podrías calmarte un momento!- grito alguien totalmente enojada al haber despertado y haber visto a su amor de la infancia con el brazo derecho cortado e inconsciente rodeado de un charco de sangre

Estas 2 personas son Accelerator y Reika que por el momento estaban en una sala de espera en la Base de la agencia esperando que terminara el tratamiento que le están dando a los demás

-voy a matar a esa mierda!-refunfuño Accelerator mientras su cara se fruncía mas y mas

-Este no es momento ni lugar para hacer tus amenazas a muerte! Todos están gravemente heridos y tu solo haces eso! Solo guarda silencio!-grito enfurecida Reika

-…-Accelerator solo guardo silencio y miro por la ventana para calmarse

-Reika, Accelerator, cálmense un poco y beban esto- Selly llego y les lanzo 2 latas, de café para Accelerator y Leche de frutilla para Reika

-Gracias Selly – Dijo Reika

-….g-graacias….-Dijo muy bajo Accelerator todavía mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué es lo que paso para que Touma quedara así de dañado?- Pregunto Reika preocupada y encogiéndose en su asiento

-ese corte…. Lo hizo Ryota ¿no?- Pregunto Selly aunque era obvia la respuesta

-si, lo mas extraño fue que….la mano derecha del maldito héroe no funciono con ese tal Ryota, es como si…- Accelerator hizo ese comentario para aclarar las dudas de esas 2

-como si simplemente la mano derecha de Touma no lo pudo rechazar o cancelar ese poder o… si el poder de Ryota no fuera afectado por esa mano- completa la oración de Accelerator, y así todos se quedaron callados hasta que entro alguien en la habitación , esa persona era el doctor de la base y empezó a hablar

-Ya revise la condición de las 2 hermanas y están estables , ahora mismo están despiertas

-Gracias a dios….-Accelerator hablo para si mismo y se empezó a relajar pero….

-¿Y TOUMA!?-Reika Grito inmediatamente

-bueno…. Eso es… algo complicado… su condición actual no puedo realizar un diagnostico real

-¿a que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Selly poniendo más atención

-cuando tenia planeado unir de nuevo su brazo con su cuerpo, empezó a salir un aura de color negro desde su cuerpo y su brazo empezó a desintegrarse con el mismo tipo de aura, uso este termino solo porque es lo único que puedo identificar este fenómeno y claramente sigue inconsciente no se si es por el shock u otra cosa pero no creo que pueda despertarse pronto, lo siento

-¿podemos ir a verlos?- Pregunto Selly

-si claro, las hermanas están en la habitación 159 y Kamijou-san esta en la habitación 165, por favor no intente despertar a Kamijou-san , Reika-san ¿esta bien?- ella solamente asintió y fue a la habitación de Touma mientras que Accelerator y Selly fueron donde las Sisters

_En la habitación 165_

Una habitación completamente blanca y unas tantas maquinas conectadas al cuerpo del paciente llamado Kamijou Touma, a su lado se encuentra un pequeño cuerpo aferrada a su mano izquierda y llorando

-To..u..ma, sniff, sniff- Varias veces repetía el nombre de este individuo mientras lloraba y caían sus lagrimas en la mano de Touma, inesperadamente la mano de Reika fue tomada con fuerza por la mano de Kamijou mientras este seguía inconsciente.

-Touma, tu puedes, esfuérzate!- dijo Reika mientras agarraba su mano con mas fuerza y sonreía dándole todo su apoyo

_En algún Departamento abandonado en España _

Era una habitación inesperadamente muy limpia y ordenada, eso pensaba Mikoto mientras despertaba en esa habitación en un sillón muy grande, se levanto y organizo sus ideas, empezó a buscar por todo el lugar alguna pista para saber donde se encontraba específicamente pero alguien le empezó a hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta que recién se abría

-Así que ya despertaste ¿eh?- Una voz muy apagada donde se podía notar el cansancio

- ¿!¡?- "maldición, me descubrió, será mejor que lo ataque y escape inmediatamente con todo el alboroto, pero a el no le hace ningún rasguño mis ataques!"

-Relájate, no te haré nada, solo te secuestre para hacer despertar a ese imbécil, y tampoco es como si me interesaran niñas como tu para hacerte algo, así que reitero, solo relájate niña- Dijo Ryota anticipando los pensamientos de Mikoto sentándose en otro sillón en frente de Mikoto mientras sacaba una caja de leche y se la tomaba

-NO SOY UNA NIÑA IDIOTA! ADEMAS PORQUE ESTAS TAN RELAJADO! Y SOBRE TODO ¿Qué PLANEAS!? RESPONDE!- Grito Mikoto eufórica apuntando una moneda a la cara de Ryota

-aaahh..porque tengo que pasar por esto de todas formas-dijo en eso mientras suspiraba- estoy relajado porque no hay ninguna razón para que este alterado, creo que eso es obvio y lo que planeo ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a Mikoto mientras que esta solo se quedo callada- no veo la razón por la que estés tan alterada, solo siéntate y relájate , ahí esta el refrigerador hay de todo así que si quieres algo solo sácalo- termino de decir estirándose en todo el sillón y se tomo un buen sorbo de leche

-¿Crees que me quedare tranquila aquí sin hacer nada!?-grito de nuevo

-eso seria lo ideal, claro esta si es que quieres saber mas de Touma y lo que puede venir después- Mikoto lo miro con atención y lo pensó por un momento y…

-cuéntame mas sobre Touma por favor!- dijo esto muy roja al saber como era Touma cuando era pequeño pero "_EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! MALDICIÓN!?"_-Ejem! Ejem! Digo… solo cuéntame lo que sepas si es que quieres salir ileso-dijo sacando chispas

-Je, Si, Si Tsundere-Chan

-A QUIEN LLAMAS TSUNDERE!?

-solo cálmate , eres muy ruidosa

-aahh! De todas formas hay algo que quiero saber antes que nada

-dilo –dijo relajadamente dando otro sorbo a su leche

-¿De que lado estas en esta lucha?-Pregunto Mikoto seriamente mirándolo fijamente mientras que este solo formo una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué crees tu?

* * *

**_¿LES GUSTO? :o seguro que no :c ajajaaj bueno cualquier opinión, consejo, u otra cosa para eso están los Review jaja _**

Rosario-san: y si jaja si le cortaron el brazo (DE NUEVO XD) y desgraciadamente no , el poder de Ryota no es ese pero sigue participando! jeje, creo que tarde o temprano Mikoto me va a venir a Electrocutar por causarle solo tragedias y todo eso jajaja y aparte de toso eso Muchas Gracias por seguir este Fic , agradezco mucho tus comentarios espero que sigas leyendo y comentando , Saludos

ord arthas is still : Estaré subiendo casi todas las semanas un capitulo nuevo así que no te preocupes, no perderé contra los otros Fic que suben rápido sus nuevos Capítulos :L , asi que solo sigue leyendo y comentando jejej, Saludos


	11. Preparaciones

**_Hola, Hola nuevo capitulo peeerooo desgraciadamente es corto, sin embargo esta misma semana subiré el próximo así que no se enojen jejeje /To aru majutsu o cualquier otro relacionado no es mio_**

**_AHORA LA HISTORIA O NO TAN HISTORIA JEJE_**

* * *

Diferentes personas se reunieron en un mismo lugar.

El ESPer #1, Accelerator

La #3 "Railgun", Misaka Mikoto

La clon del 3er plan de producción, Misaka Worst

Misaka Imouto: #10854

Tsuchimikado Motoharu

Shirai Kuroko

Aomine Kisuke y Aomine Akiko

Reika y Selly

y.. Kamijou Touma, el individuo cual es la razón que todos ellos se reunieran.

Recuerdos, Viejos amigos, verdades, Sentimientos y mas se involucra en esta nueva batalla, solo a 1dia 2horas 23minutos se dirigirá el ataque pero Kamijou Touma todavía inconsciente, Misaka Mikoto secuestrada, Misaka Worst e Imouto en condiciones no muy favorables para la batalla, Reika y Selly preocupadas por la condición de Touma y las acciones de Ryota, el poder de ataque a disminuido bastante, sin embargo…

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS! ¿¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!?NO LO CREO!- Gritaban 2 individuos mientras atacaban a diestra y siniestra a Kamijou Touma-ASÍ QUE ESFUÉRZATE AL MÁXIMO!

-s-SI!- Grito el nombrado mientras pensaba "_si seguimos así, moriré de verdad moriré!, ¿siquiera llegare a la batalla?..¨"-_Fukoudaaaa!

Habitación secreta de la Base

Se podían oír disparos resonando cada 3 segundos, y daba en el blanco perfectamente, la persona que hacia esto o las personas que hacían esto eran Reika y Selly pero misteriosamente no eran cualquier balas ni tampoco eran campos de disparo comunes, las balas estaban diseñadas con distintos tipos de funcionamientos como una bala con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, explosivas , con redes y mucho mas, tanto el campo cambiaba de condiciones ambientales y aparecían nuevos obstáculos mientras iban a una velocidad impresionante, de pronto Reika concentra toda su energía en un disparo y salió un bala a mucha mas velocidad llegando a su objetivo pero el detalle irregular era el que todo el camino que había recorrido la bala se había congelado y el objetivo quedo completamente cubierto en hielo junto con el sistema que lo manejaba, Selly se concentro también en su propia arma y disparo 2 balas al mismo tiempo girando y maniobrando anormalmente llegando al objetivo destrozándolo por dentro con una gran ráfaga, este fenómeno era denominado como Poder ESP o se podría decir que también son Gemstone

-¿Lista Reika?

-por supuesto, tenemos que terminar con esto rápido y volver a esos días de paz, nosotros 5- respondió Reika a la pregunta de Selly

-eso esta mas que claro- sonrió por la respuesta de Reika

Habitación General

-Kisuke, descansa un poco, Ya esta todo listo, solo hay que esperar

-si, tenemos toda la estrategia lista, si ese individuo se une a nosotros ahora, ni siquiera necesitaremos a Touma, jeje- Respondió con bastante motivación mientras apretaba su puño y aparecían varias chistas a su alrededor y dejaron de funcionar varias maquinas de la habitación

-estoy feliz de escuchar eso, ya anda a descansar mi tonto- abrazándolo y desaparecieron las chispas rápidamente

-bueno, vamos- dijo feliz y se dirigieron a la habitación

Con Accelerator

Estaba sentado en una habitación mirando la cara de Worst durmiendo y empezó a acariciar su cabello , inesperadamente su cara paso a un color Rojo, se acercaba mas y mas a su rostro y…

-Que inesperada reacción, Misaka comenta mientras mira disimuladamente- dijo esto con unos ojos inexpresivos como siempre

-C-cállate…- respondió Accelerator retrocediendo por la intervención de esa clon

-Ahora tiene una actitud Tsundere, Accelerator no deja de sorprenderme, Misaka comenta mientras mira sorprendida al nombrado

-….Solo cállate!-dijo totalmente rojo sorprendido por sus propias acciones

Tsuchimikado

Estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono

-¿creen poder ayudar?

-P-Por supuesto! /como lo dijo ella, ayudaremos en lo que podamos, de todas formas le debemos mucho-y así se corto la llamada

-Perfecto!-dijo un astuto Tsuchimikado

Shirai

-Onee-samaaa!- Gritaba eufórica por toda la habitación

Varias preparaciones para la batalla (o no tantas preparaciones e.e)

Solo quedan 58 horas 50 minutos

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo Llega la historia real real así que nos vemos el jueves :P **_


	12. Batalla parte 1

_**Enseguida el siguiente capitulo! pensé subirlo el jueves pero ñeee, mejor HOY jeje, espero que les guste **_

_**ahora leeean :P **_

* * *

Queda 1 hora 12 minutos

-¿Esta todo listo Akiko?-pregunto Kisuke de manera seria

-Si! Esta todo listo Kisuke; escuadrón terrestre avancen al punto designado-dijo Akiko por un micrófono

-confirmado!-dijo el jefe del escuadrón

-Escuadrón marítimo y escuadrón aéreo esperen a nuevas órdenes-

-entendido!- dijeron los lideres de esos Escuadrones al mismo tiempo

-Reika-chan, Selly-chan ustedes esperen en su posición y esperen nuevas ordenes

-muy bien!-respondió Reika

-confirmado!-añadió la mayor de las 2

-Accel-kun, tu también espera a nuevas ordenes, no queremos que vayas y armes un escándalo dañando el proceso del plan ¿entendido?- Añadió Akiko con una voz sombría al decir lo ultimo

-…ok-finalizo Accelerator esperando a la hora de vengarse de Ryota

-Akiko, ¿el idiota ese todavía no se despierta?-pregunto Kisuke mirando una pantalla llena de innumerables datos

-espera…. No, todavía no despierta, sigue inconsciente- respondió preocupada mientras le hablaban por el micrófono sobre la condición de Touma

-Ahhh.. Tendremos que llamarlo a "el" pero no se cuanto tiempo se demoraría en llegar a este lugar… Tsuchimikado "ellos" podrán llegar a tiempo?- pregunto apartando su mirada de la pantalla para mirar a su otro acompañante

-pues claro, en este momento tal vez ya estén preparándose y me pueden llamar en cualquier momento…-empezó a sonar un celular, empezó a hablar con la persona que lo había llamado y de pronto colgó- esta todo listo, eran "ellos" y graciosamente vienen algunos nuevos invitados para ayudar, ya conectamos nuestras líneas con la de ellos así que puedes darles instrucciones rápidamente nya-

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar a moverse!-Grito Kisuke mientras se paraba y apretó un botón dando instrucciones al conductor

En España

-Así que las ratas empiezan a moverse ¿eh?-comento una gran figura en una habitación con unas cuantas otras personas – Bien, nosotros también tendremos que empezar, muévanse y destruyan todo! Y que ese maldito monstruo también se mueva y que ahora capture a Kamijou Touma!

En cierto departamento

-HEY! Donde vas!?-Grito Mikoto viendo a Ryota irse del lugar

-Ahhh… eres muy ruidosa, voy a "capturar" a tu noviecito y darle una buena golpiza-respondió Ryota alejándose también

-Yo también voy! Y no es mi novio! – grito Mikoto completamente Roja persiguiéndolo

-solo si puedes seguir mi paso-giro hacia la ventana, la abrió y salto al vació pero… todavía estaba parado en el cielo saliendo el "aura" naranja de sus pies - ¿crees que podrás?- la miro arrogantemente y se giro para ver el camino que debería tomar

-¿Quién crees que soy, maldito?-Mikoto agarro un pedazo grande metal y salto al vació quedando levitando en el cielo _"con la nueva habilidad que adquirí recientemente puedo hacer esto fácilmente" _ pero antes de darse cuenta, Ryota ya se había adelantado

-Ey! Esperaaaa maldito!- Grito mientras avanzaba rápidamente sobre el pedazo de metal mientras lo manejaba con electromagnetismo

Quedan 45 minutos

_Sub-consciente _

-…Touma ya es hora no crees? Básicamente ya lo dominaste así que ve a reunirte con ellos, no hay espectáculo si no esta el personaje principal- comento un poco exhausto Kamijou B

-solo lo controle "Básicamente" no completamente, solo falta un poco y lo podre hacer, si no hago mi mayor esfuerzo aquí, no valdrá la pena salir y ver a todos mis amigos peleando por un yo "incompleto"-dijo seriamente completamente transpirado y empezó de nuevo a practicar

-…pero..-Empezó a replicar pero alguien lo detuvo

-… cuando Touma esta así, nadie lo puede detener, siempre a sido así, eres "tu" de todas formas – Dijo el individuo de negro agarrándolo del hombro mientras sonreía- ahora solo debemos apoyarlo en esto y que avance mas rápido!- con esto ultimo, salto lo mas alto que pudo y empezó a ayudar con la practica de Touma

-JE! Ni que lo digas- dijo Kamijou B y salto igualmente ayudándolo con la práctica

Quedan 30 minutos

-¿Están todos listos?- pregunto Akiko mediante el micrófono

-listo-Respondió Accelerator mientras se levantaba y preparaba junto a un gran grupo de personas

-todo listo!- respondió Selly mientras arreglaba algunas de sus armas

-esta todo listo ¿no es así Kuro-chan?-Respondió Reika mientras le hablaba a su acompañante

-POR SUPUESTO! SALVARE A ONEE-SAMAA DE ESE MALDITO BASTARDO! WUJEJEJEJE-grito una terrorífica Shirai con sus limitas de cordura mas allá del limite

-no hay ningún problema nya! Todos listos- respondió el rubio del grupo mientras estaba acompañado por aquellos quien lo llamaron anteriormente

-Akiko, mueve a los demás a los puntos designados, comenzaremos antes, la operación dará inicio en 5 minutos desde…ahora!

-SI!- dijeron todos lo que escuchaban a través del micrófono

-Escuadró muévanse a los puntos designados, Grupo lleguen al punto A02 y júntense con el Grupo mientras que los Grupos F, H y E rodeen el espacio designado, Grupo den el soporte necesario a los demás, Grupo serán la base del ataque, Grupo síganlos y cuiden la retaguardia. ¿Entendido?

-Confirmado!-después de ese anuncio todos fueron a sus puntos designados, mientras se movían y llegaban a su destino habían pasado 4 minutos , solo quedaban 40 segundos!

-comienza la operación en 5…- empezó Akiko

-4…- Continuo Kisuke

-3…-Reika y Shirai

-2…-Tsuchimikado

-1…-Accelerator

-…-Nadie pudo comentar mas , no porque que empezaron la operación si no que surgieron varias explosiones simultáneamente por todo el lugar

-¿Qué esta pasando!?- Pregunto Selly por el micrófono

-CÓDIGO:/ 0001255105672265800024352580007897558587001- Se escucho por el micrófono de todos – INTERFERENCIA CONFIRMADA, COMENZANDO CON LA CONEXIÓN DEL CANAL PRINCIPAL/

-Buenas, Buenas señores les doy la bienvenida, un gusto conocerlos a todos!

-¿¡Quién mierda eres tu!?- Grito Accelerator

-oyayaya, que modales, esperaba mas de ti señor ESPer #1 de Ciudad Academia pero eso no importa, solo les daré una pequeña, no , mejor dicho una gran propuesta la cual salvara sus vidas; solo entreguen a Kamijou Touma rápidamente y no morirá nadie, ¿trato hecho?- comento Feliz mientras que los demás tenían la mirada oculta sin ninguna expresión notable pero…

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!-respondieron Todos eufóricamente

-Como si fuéramos a vender a Kami-yan por nuestras vidas-comento Tsuchimikado

-el nunca nos dio la espalda, como si fuéramos a dársela a el – Respondió Kisuke

-ese maldito héroe, siempre ayuda a todos, no importa los peligros, esta vez nosotros ayudaremos a ese idiota-Comento Accelerator

-no importa la situación, no importa lo que ganaría al hacer eso, nunca abandonare a Touma!- grito muy convencida Reika

-ese troglodita ayudo muchas veces a Onee-sama y a mi, tal vez lo quiera muerto pero quiero ser yo quien tenga ese honor- apoyo (¿?) Shirai a lo que los demás comentaban

-Ahh…si… entonces todos ustedes mueran!- Declaro el jefe de la organización, inmediatamente después varias luces empezaron a sobrevolar encima de ellos y Explotaron , destruyendo edificios, bosques y varias zonas marinas de los alrededores

-¿Qué mierda…?- Comentaba Accelerator reflejando todas las explosiones y asegurado la vida de sus acompañantes

-eso estuvo cerca…jejeje- dijo Reika por el micrófono mientras que su alrededor estaba el lugar congelado y Shirai había transportado a los que estaban mas lejos hacia ella para que no fueran afectados por las luces

-eso realmente me hizo enojar…- respondió Selly mientras su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada pero lo mas extraño es que estaba rodeada de un pequeño tifón mandando todas las explosiones lejos del lugar

-ufff… por poco- comento Tsuchimikado mientras estaba intacto sentado en una pequeña formación rocosa- Tsuchimikado! Muérete ahora!- alguien comento mientras lo pateaba fuertemente-Sacerdotisa cálmese po-por favor, no es momento para eso!- las personas que estaban con Tsuchimikado eran los Amakusa, la que lo pateaba era Kanzaki Kaori mientras que la que la tranquilizaba era Itsuwa- estamos aquí para poder ayudar a Kamijou-kun

-Wowww, casi muero de verdad-salieron varias chispas alrededor de una persona formando un gran escudo, esa persona era Aomine Kisuke- de verdad crees que moriremos solo por eso- decía esto por el micrófono, mirando seriamente a la base que tenían que atacar- espero que lo intentes mejor que es….!

-si quieren algo mejor me tienen aquí…-Dijo alguien por el micrófono pero- ya llegue, je- la persona que decía esto sonrió arrogantemente, esa persona era…

-Ryota…-comento Selly profundamente

-¿Ryota?-pregunto Reika confundida

-…-No quería continuar pero- Es mejor que se preparen, viene una dura batalla, es mejor que se alejen de aquí, si no saldrán lastimadas o peor

-no lo haremos, no huiremos mas!- dijeron las 2 por el micrófono- queremos que nosotros 5 volvamos a casa y seamos como antes!

-son unas tontas!-respondió Ryota- no podemos volver a como era antes, nuestra relación ya termino así que dejen de insistir!

-ESO NO ES VERDAD!- Grito alguien que tales palabras las escucharon todos pero no fue por el micrófono si no que alguien realmente grito tan fuerte que lo escucharon todos – eso no es verdad, nosotros podemos volver a ser como antes, definitivamente lo podemos hacer, así que por ese propósito, yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas RYOTAAAA! – Touma Grito con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo declarando su propósito hacia su oponente

-….TOUMAAA!-grito Ryota con la misma intensidad que Touma

* * *

_**Les gusto? ñeee se que quedo medio buuu xD espero que ahora puedan adivinar que es el poder de Ryota antes de que salga en los próximos capítulos jejeje si quieren dejen Review por alguna u otra razón, en fin, nos vemos :D  
**_


	13. Batalla parte 2

**_hola,hola, ¿como están? , espero que bien y estén de animo para leer el nuevo capitulo y no desaten su furia contra un inocente escritor fanático de To aru majutsu no index/ To aru kagaku no Railgun, jeje dejando eso de lado , espero que les guste este capitulo , así que sin demora es mejor que empiecen a leer _**

* * *

-RYOTAAA! -Touma Grito con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo declarando su propósito hacia su oponente

-TOUMAAA!- Ryota con la misma intensidad que Touma

Touma estaba en una pequeña colina de escombros a unos 600 metros de donde estaba Ryota, mientras bajaba de donde estaba levantaba a Reika de donde estaba, tanto Reika y Selly no sabían como llego Touma hasta este lugar pero…

-¿T-Touma… c-como…?- Preguntaba Reika mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-no hables tonta, ocupaste mucha fuerza al defenderte y además también protegiste a los de tu equipo, así que es mejor que descanses… ¿esta bien?-Decía Touma mientras la mantenía en pie y luego la dejaba apoyada en unos cuantos objetos que disimulaba una cama

-p-pero…

-Déjame esto a mi, yo haré recapacitar a ese idiota ¿entendido?-Dijo esto mientras se alejaba mostrando una sonrisa con gran confianza y dirigiéndose hacia Ryota

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso imbécil?- Ryota se dirigió a Touma mientras preguntaba eso con la mirada baja

-… Yo…Yo soy tu amigo gran idiota!-Grito como respuesta a Ryota

-Je! Déjate de bromas… ¡Tu no eres el Kamijou Touma que conozco, No eres mas que una sombra de el, Ocupando su nombre, su cuerpo, No eres nadie!- Ryota dijo estas palabras con rabia mientras apretaba su puño mas y mas

-...-Todos los presentes presenciaban esto con gran atención, y mayormente veían a Kamijou Touma y saber que respondería a las palabras de Ryota

-…si... es verdad…yo soy solo la esencia que quedo de Kamijou Touma, solo un cascaron vació...algo que solo quedo después de que se destruyera la memoria…pero… ¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que seamos amigos, no cambia que quiero salvar a los demás, no cambia que quiero volver a ser como antes, IDIOTA!-Grito Touma como respuesta definitiva a Ryota y…- Y definitivamente hare que te retractes de lo que le dijiste a Reika y Selly!-en ese momento Touma y Ryota apretaron su puño diciendo _"estoy listo!"_

Mientras tanto

-ahhh! Maldición! Perdí a ese bastardo!-Refunfuñaba Mikoto mientras se desesperaba mas y mas -¿Dónde se fue?-De pronto escucho y vio inmensas explosiones a unos 3 kilómetros de donde estaba- Así que ahí están…. Espérame Touma, estaré ahí en unos minutos…- mientras iba a máxima velocidad, alguien la interrumpió

-oyaoyaoya, que tenemos por aquí, ¿ohh!? Si no es la mismísima Misaka Mikoto, la "Railgun" – dijo alguien detrás suyo con un tono desesperadamente alegre

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-dijo Mikoto mientras se daba vuelta y miraba de mala manera

-¿Qué todos los Level 5 son así de maleducados?, esperaba mas de ti , aunque de todas formas solo eres una niña

-Sabes, estoy bastante apurada ahora así que solo desaparece de mi vista ¿entiendes?-respondió Realmente fastidiada haciendo caso omiso a lo de "niña"

-oya-oya pero que genio, desgraciadamente para ti no podrás llegar a el lugar que quieres ir jejeje

-¿así que… buscas pelea, bigotes?-Respondió sacando chispas no solo de su cabeza, si no en todo el cuerpo dando a entender que estaba bastante molesta

-…-Esta persona solo sonreía siniestramente mientras se le podía notar una vena en la sien molesto por el comentario de ella-Prepárate niña, ahora mismo estas mas que acabada-Después de decir eso, desapareció y…

Mikoto recibió un golpe realmente por la espalda haciendo que cayera en picada _"¿q-que fue eso? Como fue que-"_

_-_ES HORA DEL DOLOR, MALDITA NIÑA!

En ese momento Touma y Ryota apretaron su puño diciendo _"estoy listo!"_; Después de esto solo se escuchaba el viento pasando y estos 2 solo se miraban

-…-_"Touma… lo siento pero en tu condición actual y solo con tu mano derecha no podrás ni siquiera atacarme de forma eficiente…"_

_-….Denial off..._ - Mientras Ryota pensaba esto, Kamijou murmuraba unas palabras mientras miraba su puño-_…ignite!_

-Adiós Touma…- Ryota preparo su ataque y se apresuro en terminar esto pero…

-NADA DE ADIÓS!- Grito Touma golpeando fuertemente a Ryota mandándolo bastante lejos chocando con algunos escombros

-¿¡!?- Ryota no creía lo que paso, fue fuertemente golpeado por Touma a pesar que solo tenia el imagine Breaker pero… "_no, este no es el imagine Breaker, esto es algo mucho mas fuerte, no será que…" _–jeje…jajajaja…JAJAJA, así es como debe ser maldición!, Así que tu pudiste controlar ese estado en solo unos cuantos días ¿eh? Kamijou Touma!- Gritaba emocionado mientras miraba a la nueva figura de Touma.

-Así es Ryota, y con este nuevo poder, te derrotare…- Kamijou dijo esto mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a Ryota dispuesto completamente a pelear pero lo extraño era que Touma estaba rodeado de un aura de color violeta oscuro por todo su cuerpo , sus ojos adquirieron un color amarillo y sobre todo es que desprendía una inmensa cantidad de presión en el lugar, no es por que estuviera haciendo algo, si no que solo su presencia hacia que todos sintieran su poder

-…- "_q-que es esto, ¿realmente es Touma?, ¿Qué es lo que paso? No entiendo nada…."_ Reika no entendía lo que sucedió a pesar de que ah estado observando todo el tiempo la pelea, solo escucho a Touma murmurar una pequeña frase y cambio totalmente.

-… ¿¡!?- "_ ¿Q-Qué mierda es este sujeto? … no que su mano solo negaba los poderes sobrenaturales?, JE, esto no me lo esperaba, así que tenia un poder aun mas grande dentro suyo, ¿ que mierda es esto? Me gano solo con su mano derecha anteriormente y dentro de el tenia aun mas poder!? , déjense de bromas ¿Quién mierda es ese maldito héroe?_- pensaba Accelerator totalmente perplejo de lo que veía y el poder de Touma

-…-_"¿…Esto es realmente lo que hay dentro de Touma? Esto va mas allá de lo que pensaba, maldición"_ pensó Aomine Kisuke por el cambio de Touma

-Entonces… parece que tendré que ponerme un poco mas serio contigo, jeje …. Hace mucho tiempo que no lucho en serio con alguien… la ultima vez fue contra ti Touma, así que disfrutemos de los viejos tiempos ¿no?- eran palabras bastantes arrogantes y sonaba divertido con la situación pero su mirada reflejaba otra cosa

-No vengo a disfrutar la pelea, vine a acabar esta batalla y que recapacites…-Mientras Touma decía esto, Ryota ataco rápidamente a Touma rodeado completamente por la aura Naranja, lanzándolo a unos 200 metros de donde estaba.

-Te devuelvo el golpe…-dijo esto mientras Touma se levantaba y lo miraba furioso, instintivamente Ryota empezó a acumular su poder y comenzar de nuevo con el ataque pero Touma se adelanto dándole una patada en todo el estomago pero antes que concretara el golpe su pierna….

-¿¡!?- Su pierna empezó a quemarse, rápidamente se alejo de Ryota mientras este solo se reía

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No ibas a hacerme recapacitar? No solo digas palabras vacías si no puedes hacer….!?- cuando iba a terminar su frase, Touma nuevamente lo empezó a atacar a una velocidad impresionante, nuevamente sus extremidades empezaron a quemarse pero…

-..¿¡!?- "_Esta absorbiendo mi poder, así que realmente puedes controlarlo ¿ eh Touma?"-_pero… eso no es todo mi poder- Ryota empezó a contraatacar de la misma forma que Touma, de pronto Touma se alejo momentáneamente, Ryota aprovecho esta oportunidad en atacar con un ataca especial pero…

Una gran llamarada salió del puño de Touma, sorprendiendo a Ryota y haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos

-así que no solo ya puedes absorber los poderes, si no que ya puedes ocuparlos a tu voluntad, jeje, realmente me sorprendes Touma…. Pero esto todavía no termina!- Grito Ryota lanzándose al ataque rápidamente mientras que Touma solo levanto el brazo apuntando al cielo y de repente un cabeza de un Dragón (¿?) apareció aplastando a Ryota completamente y levanto de nuevo el brazo para finalizar el ataque, pensando que ya estaba por terminar radicalmente empezó a subir la temperatura y eso no fue todo, la cabeza de Dragón empezó a quemarse provocado por una gran llama de unos 20 metros de altura, la llama comenzó a traspasar a su brazo y rápidamente soltó a Ryota

-no me podrás vencer solo con aplastarme Touma, si quieres vencerme pelea seriamente, o si no morirás- Comento Ryota invierto en llamas naranjas completamente molesto por la falta de motivación de Touma

-creo que tienes razón… -fue lo único que dijo Touma, solo que ahora apretó excesivamente su puño hasta sacar un poco de sangre y se empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de poder en sus puños hasta que se volvieron completamente oscuras

-… así es…-Respondió Ryota de la misma forma que Touma, apretó sus puños y las llamas acumuladas cambiaron de color naranjo a una tonalidad completamente de color Rojo

Ahora comienza la verdadera Batalla

* * *

**_AHORA ¿les gusto? jajaja bueno espero su respuesta en un review _**

**_Apartando eso , tal vez me enrede con el tema de la pelea pero a mi sinceramente me gusto jejeje y en el siguiente capitulo empieza la verdadera batalla! el próximo capitulo sera un especial mucho mas largo y con unos cuantos otros detalles así que solo esperen pero antes de eso quiero ponerlos a prueba con una pregunta y saber a cual grado esta su imaginación ¿ok?_**

**_¿Cual creen que es el origen del poder de Ryota? y ¿que paso realmente con el Imagine Breaker?_**

**_Espero su respuesta jejeje _**

**_nos vemos :D _**

**_PD: _**

**_rynerkamijou27: Gracias por los hermosos cumplidos a mi fic (yo:completamente conmovido), pondré mas atención a mi escritura y todo eso desde ahora para que tengan una mejor lectura , aahh y definitivamente leeré tu fic, creo que lo leeré ahora así que creo que tal vez recibas un review en unas horas xddd nos vemos :P_**

juancarlos96:**_mmmm... gracias por el review , espero que si imaginas lo que podrá pasar podrás responder las preguntas anteriores muajajaa xdd nos vemos :D _**

**_lord arthas is still alive: gracias por p-perdonarme la vida T.T jajajaa espero que te haya gustado el capitulo , nos vemos en el próximo :O _**

**_Rosario-San: jajaja a mi también me pasa aveces con lo del Internet jeje, espero que te guste el capitulo , espero que esperes el nuevo capitulo(:S?) nos vemos c: _**


	14. fin de la Batalla El verdadero enemigo

_**hola de nuevo ¿como están?, bueno ha sido 1 semana de atraso pero NO IMPORTA :P jejeje espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo , con esto de que salí de clases , podre relajarme y escribir mas tranquilo, sobre todo podre disfrutar un buen merecido descanso jejeje bueno sera mejor que empiecen a leer malditos XD**_

_**To aru majutsu no index / kangaku no railgun **__**no es mio , si fuera asi , sacaría rápido la Tercera temporada de Index y mas rápido las novelas.**_

* * *

El espacio donde estaban estaba temblando impresionantemente, la energía acumulada en sus puños crecía cada vez más por cada segundo que pasaba, sus miradas eran indescifrables para los demás pero para ellos era algo que podían entender fácilmente. Era una mirada llena de espíritu de batalla, sin vacilación alguna.

Accelerator y los demás miraban impactados lo que se desarrollaba delante de ellos, Kamijou Touma, su "compañero" aquel que solo tenía un poder de "negación" en su mano derecha, transformado en esa imponente figura pero lo más increíble era aquel tipo que podía hacerle frente.

¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Escapar? ¿Ayudar? , nada se les venía a la mente hasta que se oyó un disparo, casi todos giraron su rostro a aquella persona que había disparado y era…

-¿…Reika, que estás haciendo?-le susurro Selly moviéndola levemente

-¿Q-que creen que están haciendo chicos?- decía Reika mientras se apoyaba en Selly- tenemos que ayudar a Touma, es poderoso ahora pero Ryota también lo es….-paro de hablar, le faltaba aire, realmente hacia un gran esfuerzo en estar levantada y hablar- …Ahora lo más factible es ayudar a Touma en sus puntos ciegos…

Todos la miraban con rabia pero no era hacia Reika si no así mismos, que una niña les diga que continuaran peleando a pesar de que ella se encontraba en ese estado, se odiaban así mismos

-Como lo dice Reika-chan, es ahora el momento de apoyar a Touma- dijo Kisuke mientras a su alrededor empezaban a aparecer varias chispas

-… es innecesario decir eso, ya todos están bastante motivados ahora…- dijo Accelerator con una mirada realmente seria, apretó su electrodo y salieron unos grandes tornados negros de su espalda y sonreía excéntricamente

-… ¿QUIÉN SE CREES QUE SON PARA METERSE EN NUESTRA PELEA, ESCORIAAA!?- Grito aquel rodeado de una gran llama, apuntando su mano hacia ellos

-¡!?- todos retrocedieron al ver su mano apuntando hacia ellos hasta Accelerator retrocedió unos cuantos pasos instintivamente

-Manténganse alejados chicos , yo me encargare de esto solo…- Dijo Touma mirándolos con una sonrisa pero cambiando totalmente su actitud cuando miro a Ryota- ellos no se meterán, así que deja de apuntarlos, ahora!

-….Ok-dijo Ryota alejando su mano- pero para asegurarme…- Grandes cadenas salieron del suelo después de una ola de calor

-¿¡!?- todos miraban sorprendidos por la enorme fuerza que ejercían los grilletes y las cadenas pero no era solo eso _"porque… esto está realmente hirviendo, No , esto es como si los hubieran sacado directamente del fuego!, Maldición!"_

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ryota!? – Grito Touma mientras miraba preocupado a sus amigos

-Solo los aprisioné, para que no hagan nada innecesario durante nuestra batalla…EMPECEMOS!- Grito Ryota dando un salto realmente alto haciendo una grita gigante en el suelo, mientras que Touma giraba todo su cuerpo rápidamente y así lanzando una onda de energía dirigida hacia Ryota, llegando a su destino formando una capa de polvo en el aire.

Ryota lo recibió de lleno en el rostro pero…

-ESO NO FUNCIONARAAAA!- grito mientras se lanzaba a Touma, pero no se dio cuenta de que

-claro que no, pero esto TAL VEZ SI!-Kamijou apareció frente a Ryota levantando su mano derecha y apareció la criatura de su brazo, pero había algo diferente, no intentaba atrapar a Ryota si no que en su gran boca se formaba una gran maza de energía, disparándola como un cañón que crecía exponencialmente lanzando a una gran distancia a Ryota quedando incrustado en los pies de una montaña.

-tos!... eso realmente me dolió, creo que trague un poco polvo-Ryota se levantó como si nada, se sacudió el polvo que tenía en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo, poco después levanto la mirada y en un instante ya no estaba en ese lugar

Touma miraba hacia todos los lugares posibles pero no lo veía, no lo encontraba por ningún lado pero antes de darse cuenta, Ryota estaba al lado suyo presionando su mano en la espalda de Touma, se dio cuenta de eso y se dio vuelta pero no alcanzo a reaccionar a lo que hizo Ryota, Touma recibió de lleno el ataque, haciendo que por todo su cuerpo se extendiera una gran llama sin poder hacer nada al respecto pero…

-Así que aun si está directamente en tu cuerpo, tu poder puede absorberlo provocándote los mínimos daños a tu cuerpo ¿eh?

-haa…haaa…haa….- Touma sonaba realmente exhausto, había podido salvarse gracias a la nueva habilidad que tiene, pero gasto bastante energía en absorber esa gran llama.-Realmente eres… poderoso… muy poderoso pero… de todas formas te derrotare!-Touma se levantó lentamente, miró fijamente a Ryota y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, apretó su puño y se lanzó a golpearlo.

Ryota lo esquivo ágilmente pero Touma todavía no acababa, mando una patada rodeada de la Aura morada en medio del vuelo llegando a su estómago, Ryota no se había dado cuenta y lo recibió de lleno, así con la patada que lanzo Touma y el impulso anterior, los 2 terminaron volando algunos metros de donde estaban.

Ryota lo miraba detalladamente y contraataco de forma inmediata, había envuelto su cuerpo con esa flama, haciendo que algunas cosas a su alrededor se derritieran de forma instantánea, empezó a lanzar golpes envueltos en esas ardientes llamas y quemar todo a su paso, pero Touma absorbía cada una de esas así que no hacía mucho efecto, aun así Touma se cansaba en cada uno de sus ataques, recibir y absorber, Ryota se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a atacar con mayor potencia haciendo que Touma retrocediera, sus ataques se hacían cada vez más rápidos y poderosos, Touma estaba casi a su límite e iba a recibir el golpe de gracia de Ryota cuando…

-¡TOUMAAA!-Oyó un grito de sus compañeros a lo lejos, y fue cuando vio a todos ellos con sus miradas fijadas en el llenos de espíritu apoyándolo _"qué clase de tipo soy, si pierdo de esta manera tan patética… tengo que ocupar eso" _de pronto del cuerpo de Touma se provocó una expansión de su "aura" haciendo que Ryota retrocediera rápidamente mientras que Touma bajo su rostro y cada vez la energía reunida en él iba creciendo más y más hasta que…

-kuku… ¡KUKUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!-Touma se reía maniáticamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo mientras que Ryota lo veía extrañamente, El cuerpo de Touma se vio rodeado de una gran aura morada invadiendo 5 metros de donde estaba, la energía desbordándose de su cuerpo formaba una gran figura de "Dragón" como se había visto en su brazo antes pero a una mayor escala y después comprimiéndola formando una esfera que lo rodeaba, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa maníaca

-To…Touma…?- Reika no creía lo que veía y empezó a temblar.

_-…- "este tipo… ¿se volvió loco o qué? …no es eso, ¿qué es este tipo? Maldición no dejo de temblar"_ Eso es lo que pensó Accelerator al verlo de esa manera empezando a temblar inconscientemente

Touma rodeado de esta energía se movió increíblemente rápido hacia Ryota golpeándolo varias veces y agarrándolo de la ropa para que no se escapara o saliera volando por la intensidad de los golpes, el cuerpo de Ryota giraba, doblaba, estiraba y contraía con gran velocidad por cada golpe que le daban. Touma nunca dejo de tener esa sonrisa maníaca del rostro, dando a entender que está realmente disfrutando golpeando brutalmente a Ryota, ahí fue cuando Touma acumulo bastante poder en su brazo para el último golpe, así que simplemente lo golpeo con una gran fuerza para terminar todo y dejarlo agonizando en el suelo o eso se suponía que debería haber pasado al haber dado ese golpe

-esto no es…NADA!-Ryota grito con gran fuerza

Touma había mantenido su expresión todo el tiempo hasta que vio lo que ocurrió, Ryota el que debería estar totalmente lastimado por la gran cantidad de golpes que le propino Touma estaba casi ileso y el puño que se suponía que le dio el golpe final Ryota lo agarro con una sola mano.

-Si no te molesta, te devolveré el favor ¿ok?- comento Ryota todavía agarrando la mano de Touma, después de eso el cuerpo de Ryota expulso una gran cantidad de energía como lo que había hecho Touma haciendo que esta llama se reuniera por todo su cuerpo, Touma rápidamente salió de ese espacio, presentía que si se quedaba ahí por más tiempo estaría en grave peligro. Cada segundo que pasaba la llama de Ryota se hacía cada vez más grande, no se sabía por qué pero partes del cuerpo de Ryota estaban cambiando, es decir, su pelo castaño estaba tomando una tonalidad más rojiza, sus ojos pasaron de un color café a unos completamente anaranjados y su piel herida se recuperó totalmente, todo esto en unos pocos segundos.

Ryota se quedó parado como estaba después de unos cuantos segundos hasta que desapareció una fracción de segundos y reapareciendo con su puño incrustado en el rostro de Touma mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros dejándolo bastante sorprendido y sin poder hacer nada pero eso no fue todo, apareció de nuevo justo en frente a Touma agarrándolo de su ropa y dándole un cabezazo, después siguieron una gran cantidad de golpes haciendo que el cuerpo de Touma giraba, doblara, estiraba de la misma forma que lo que hizo con Ryota pero aún más rápido, junto energía en su puño haciendo que la llama creciera exponencialmente y golpeándolo en el rostro a gran velocidad provocando un cráter en el suelo.

-Levántate esto aún no termina… o solo quédate ahí para siempre-Eso fue lo que dijo Ryota mirando a Touma incrustado en el suelo

Todos los demás, lo miraban sorprendido por todo el poder que demostraban esas 2 figuras pero ahora estaban realmente preocupados por Touma, no solo por su cambio repentino de antes si no que ahora mismo los golpes que le dieron no eran para nada una broma, estaba incrustado en el suelo provocando ese cráter por el golpe que recibió, ¿se levantara? Ninguno lo sabe con certeza pero nadie lo culparía si no se levanta, el realmente intento vencerlo así que nadie lo culparía si se queda ahí pero…

-… Maldición!... Cómo si pudiera quedarme aquí, pero tengo que decir que realmente me dolió…jejeje estoy hecho polvo…-Touma se levantó temblando empezando a sacudirse, Todos miraban impactados a Touma, tenía varios cortes, moretones y sobre todo se notaba la sangre que salía de su frente, boca y brazos con toda la ropa hechas tirones.

-Ryota… quiero preguntarte algo antes de comenzar de nuevo…-Dijo Touma mientras se alejaba del cráter de donde estaba, mirando seriamente a Ryota

-…-Ryota solo asintió con la cabeza y respondió la mirada de Touma.

-Porque, solo dime ¿por qué estas con ellos?, con esa cantidad de poder que tienes podrías salvar a Rikka, puedes enfrentarte a ellos y fácilmente vencerlos, ¿Por qué? –Touma un poco desesperado

-… si tuviera que responder, seria… ni yo lo sé, en el momento que capturaron a Rikka ni siquiera supe de eso, ellos me lo dijeron y no supe que hacer, realmente quería enfrentarlos y salvar a Rikka pero cuando lo iba a hacer, me enviaron un video en vivo mostrando a Rikka amarrada y empezaron a hablar diciendo que si intentaba algo, la matarían inmediatamente. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Era imposible que me enfrentara a ellos y que le hicieran algo a Rikka.-con cada palabra que decía, apretaba su puño hasta que empezó a salir sangre, se veía realmente adolorido

-Ryota, lo siento, no estuve con ustedes, aun siendo amigos no estuve ahí y….

-No hubiera cambiado nada si estabas ahí o no, yo tuve la culpa de que fui demasiado débil para salvar a Rikka, la única solución posible ahora es que obedezca sus órdenes y asegurar con eso que no maten a Rikka.

-así que es eso, pero ¿porque me mostraste el camino?

-solo capricho, no quería enfrentar a un Touma débil, por nada mas

-ya veo, así que tendremos que pelear de todas formas

-si…

Los 2 cerraron los ojos, quedando todo silencioso y solo cuando abrieron los ojos sus poderes explotaron chocando los 2 en la mitad del camino sin dejar terreno, después de la batalla de intensidad, contrajeron sus poderes respectivamente.

El cuerpo de Touma se cubrió por un aura negra y purpura, cuando cubrió sus brazos tomo la forma de 2 brazos bastantes prominentes con garras mientras que en su cabeza se daba la forma de un "dragón", golpeo sus 2 brazos y la figura desapareció dejando solo el aura.

Lo mismo paso con el cuerpo de Ryota, su poder que tenía una tonalidad naranja cambio totalmente a color rojo, eso representa lo serio que iba a luchar.

-WOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!- Touma grito dirigiéndose a Ryota

-OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-respondió Ryota dirigiéndose a Touma

Cuando se alcanzaron los 2 al mismo tiempo se golpearon con sus puños derechos respectivamente, sus cuerpos retrocedieron un poco pero los 2 tuvieron las misma idea de usar eso como impulso y chocaron sus cabezas, frente con frente, se separaron súbitamente y volvieron a golpearse sin contenerse, Touma sabía que con cada golpe que no podría absorberlos todos y terminaría quemándose gravemente pero no se detuvo.

Ryota sabía que con cada golpe que daba y si Touma absorbía cada uno de sus golpes terminaría sin energía y aun mas con los golpes de Touma le causaban bastante dolor a Ryota pero no se detendría, esta batalla y el resultado de esta determinaran algo muy importante, ninguno de los 2 pararía hasta que supieran el verdadero resultado.

Su batalla paso a un nivel inimaginable, a tal grado que sus golpes más rápidos ya no se podían ver, con cada choque ondas expansivas eran provocadas derribando cada cosa que estaba en pie, estaban perdidos en la emoción de la pelea tanto que no se dieron cuenta que estaban flotando después de que se destruyó parte del suelo en donde estaban, después del intercambio de golpes se separaron y rápidamente Touma formo la "cosa" de su brazo y salió expulsado una gran cantidad de energía mientras que con Ryota de su mano salió una llama de un rojo aún más intenso, cerro su puño y justo cuando iba a recibir la energía que expulso Touma lo golpeo justo en medio, la llama invadió el espacio alrededor de Ryota y exploto haciendo desaparecer el ataque de Touma.

Ryota se adelantó y fue a golpear a Touma pero él lo aplasto con su poder y golpeo a Ryota con un uppercut levantándolo y golpeo su estómago varias veces dando el último golpe con una gran energía mandándolo a unos cuantos metros atrás

Ryota rápidamente se levantó y con un gran impulso en sus pies de fue contra Touma golpeándolo en el estómago con su cabeza terminando los 2 chocando con una gran roca pero Ryota no termino ahí, dio un giro y empezó a darle golpes a diestra y siniestra sin contenerse, Touma no se quedó sin hacer nada y justo cuando Ryota bajo la guardia lo golpeo con todo en las costillas haciendo sonar algo no tan agradable, Ryota percatándose de eso se llevó las manos a el espacio donde lo golpearon dando como resultado que Touma aprovecho esa oportunidad y le agarro la cabeza después de haber saltado y enterrarlo en el suelo, poco después empezó a golpearlo alocadamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Ryota se intentaba levantar pero no podía, la intensidad de los golpes de Touma no lo dejaba así que la única salida era liberar mucho más poder.

El poder de Ryota creció explosivamente de nuevo, haciendo que Touma se alejara, la llama que libero fue demasiado intensa haciendo que la tierra que estaba abajo se fundiera.

Touma lo miraba muy nervioso_ "¡qué demonios! ¿Qué tanta energía tiene? ¿Le ganare con la energía que me queda? Necesito tiempo para reunir más poder pero ¿cómo lo puedo hacer?" _después de pensar en las limitadas opciones que tenía, Touma noto algo en la actitud de Ryota, así que hizo una prueba para ver si su suposición era correcta o no, estuvo en lo cierto, hará ese plan.

-Tu energía va decreciendo Touma, ¿ya te estas cansando?-Pregunto Ryota dándose cuenta de que el nivel de poder de Touma estaba disminuyendo

-No es nada, no te preocupes, continuemos Ryota-después de eso Touma, salto y ataco a Ryota con una patada, lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe directo al estómago de Touma tirándolo unos cuantos metros, después de eso Touma inicio su plan, hizo explotar toda su energía en un instante, haciendo que Ryota se mantuviera a raya ahí fue cuando Touma llevó a cabo su plan.

-_…Denial ON!-_Touma grito esas palabras y Ryota no supo más en donde estaba Touma.

No es que Touma había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba, tampoco fue que Ryota se tele-transportó a otro lugar. Hay una explicación para todo, Touma básicamente hizo volver su Imagine Breaker haciendo que su nuevo poder fuera sellado, sobre Ryota, después de hacer explotar su poder anteriormente, sello sus sentidos principales y solo estaba ocupando su sexto sentido, así fue que Touma se dio cuenta que solo estaba ocupando eso y había cerrado los ojos, y Ryota solo se estaba guiando por el poder de Touma, simplemente Touma ocupo eso para su ventaja y que Ryota se quedara a siegas dejando una gran fuente de poder alrededor para que se confundiera.

-¡Que mierda!-Grito Ryota, con el poder de Touma esparcido por todo el lugar no se podía guiar bien y sobre todo la fuente de poder de todo esto había desaparecido y no podía encontrar ni ver a Touma

Básicamente Touma quiere que su poder se acumule dentro de él y esperar que Ryota quedara a ciegas.

"_Vamos, vamos rápido, no creo que Ryota se demore mucho en darse cuenta de la distracción, ¡VAMOS!"_

_**Flashback**_

_-..Ha… haaa…. esto es… muy complicado….haaa…- Suspiro Touma mientras se hincaba cada vez mas _

_-hey, hey ¿te rendirás así de fácil?-Resoplo Touma B mirando lo patético del otro Touma _

_-n-no… pero esto es… ¡demasiado! –respondió jadeando _

_-y eso que solo es la primera fase…inútil- dijo el individuo de negro un poco decepcionado _

_-¿¡SOLO LA PRIMERA FASE!? ¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO PARA LLAMARLO LA PRIMERA FASE MALDICIÓN!-grito exasperado _

_-debilucho…-respondió el individuo- solo inténtalo más, solo recuerda que la energía que ocupa este poder es bastante así que habrá situaciones en donde tendrás que encender de nuevo el Imagine Breaker y que se recargue dentro tuyo o juntar energía de tu alrededor pero la más rápida es la primera así que ten cuidado en tu batalla con Ryota tal vez necesitaras hacer eso…inútil_

_-podrías dejar de llamarme inútil, me estoy sintiendo realmente mal ahora y eso no ayuda mucho-dijo Touma con una muy rara expresión pero pensando bastante en lo que dijo este _

_-Solo tienes derecho a decirme eso si pruebas que tienes el poder necesario para dominar esto, hasta ese momento te seguiré diciendo inútil…inútil_

_-OK… solo necesito dominar esto y dejarte con la boca bien cerrada ¡maldición!_

_-así se habla…inútil_

_-¡vamos! ¡Tú puedes inútil!_

_-¡Y tú no lo apoyes! ¡De todas formas siendo "yo" también te dice Inútil!- grito arto de esas personas _

_-no te fijes en los detalles y concéntrate inútil- respondió Kamijou B riendo _

_-fukooouuda- dijo Touma siguiendo con el entrenamiento _

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estás imbécil? – grito Ryota moviéndose para todos lados que solo podía ver los residuos de poder de Touma por todos lados

_-…completamente cargado…Denial off…¡IGNITE!-_Grito Touma levantando su puño derecho al cielo donde se podían oír el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose e inmediatamente después una gran cantidad de energía salió expulsada del cuerpo de Touma haciendo que su figura cambiara, su pelo negro en puntas era aún más negro que se desprendía energía de forma natural, sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo intenso-Esto ya se terminara Ryota, no quiero pelear más contigo así que terminare con esto ahora, salvare a Rikka, a los demás y también a ti imbécil, no me importa lo que paso antes pero …¡NUNCA PERDONARE A ESOS MALDITOS POR HABER SECUESTRADO A RIKKA Y USARTE COMO UN ARMA, ASÍ QUE LOS DESTRUIRÉ A COMO DE LUGAR! - Después de eso se dirigió rápidamente a Ryota antes de que se diera cuenta y lo golpeo súbitamente

-Q-Que mierda….- no pudo terminar cuando lo empezaron a golpear aún más rápido que antes, intento liberar más energía pero Touma no se lo permitía, gracias a la gran cantidad de poder que recibió al haber juntado energía dentro suyo absorbía rápidamente el poder de Ryota dejándolo sin opciones

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Touma grito con todas sus fuerzas al juntar todo su poder en el último golpe, toda la energía queda en su puño junto con todo el poder que absorbió de Ryota, dándole con todo ese poder mandándolo unos bastantes metros de distancia quedando incrustado en el suelo como lo que hiso con Touma pero aún más profundo

A la vista de los demás, en el puño de Touma se juntó toda la energía que tenía haciendo que su aspecto volviera a la normalidad exceptuando su brazo y además de eso, estaba la energía de Ryota haciendo ese golpe aún más fuerte, la forma que tomo ese masa de energía se asemejaba a un gran globo de helio en donde sus colores peleaban uno contra otro girando y girando sin parar, todo eso termino en el rostro de Ryota en donde esa masa de energía exploto y liberándose como un Rayo de luz y oscuridad llevando el cuerpo de Ryota muy lejos de donde estaba.

"_gracias por detenerme…Touma" _

_**En una base secreta**_

-así que ese monstruo fue derrotado por Kamijou Touma, jejeje, aunque esto fue inesperado, no importa, no cambia lo que tengo que hacer, jajajaja, es hora del espectáculo uujajajaajajaaja!

_**Con Touma y Ryota **_

-…To-Touma…Maldición-Suspiro Ryota mientras todavía estaba tirado en el suelo bastante maltratado

-es hora que despiertes de esa pesadilla Ryota, tenemos que ir a buscar a Rikka…-Dijo Touma parado en frente de él estirando su mano hacia Ryota

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…. tú de verdad eres un idiota ¿Qué pasaría si te atacara?-Rió Ryota mientras lo miraba aun Touma con cara perpleja

-jeje estoy seguro que no lo harías- comento Touma riendo también

-¡Tsk!... no hables como si me conocieras, idiota- después de decir eso, tomo la mano de Touma y este lo ayudo a levantarse- lo que más me molesta es que te contuviste en el último golpe, realmente me fastidia

-jajaja que querías que hiciera, si no me contenía pudieras haber caído inconsciente o haber muerto- Respondió Touma feliz por fin poder hablar con confianza

-¡tsk! De todas formas ¿tienes un plan?, estoy seguro que gastaste bastante energía en la batalla igual que yo así que debe haber un plan para continuar ¿cierto?- Comento Ryota arreglándose la ropa y estirándose

-puuessss….no tengo ningún plan-dijo Touma un poco nervioso

-¿eres estúpido verdad?

-….- Touma solo desvió la mirada totalmente nervioso

-¡aaahhh! No puedo esperar mucho de ti, aun si es en el pasado o ahora así que …..

-¡Toumaaaaa, Ryotaaaaa!-grito alguien a lo lejos

-Reika…- los 2 dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo, acabo de unos segundos fueron donde estaban todos

-R-Reika lo siento, yo….-Ryota quería empezar a hablar y disculparse pero…

-no, no te preocupes Ryo-chan, entiendo lo que tratabas de hacer pero te olvidaste de algo

-¿me olvide de algo?- preguntó confundido

-que no estás solo, tontito, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo, te dañaras y a todos los demás por no confiar en nosotros

-je, sigues siendo la misma Reika de siempre-se rió Ryota mientras ella solo se sentía avergonzada-Gracias

Touma veía esto muy feliz, por fin podía ver a sus viejos amigos juntos riendo (aunque no los recordaba del todo) pero sentía que se les olvidaba algo

-¡OIGAN!-se oyó a alguien gritar detrás de ellos y observaron quien fue y…- no es por interrumpir su reconciliación ni nada eso pero… ¡YA SÁCANOS ESTAS CADENAS, MALDICIÓN!

El que gritaba era Aomine Kisuke y Accelerator que junto con todos los demás todavía estaban encadenados por lo que había hecho Ryota antes

-aaa verdad, Ryota suéltalos-Dijo Touma

-aaahh, que cansancio, no tengo energía para esto, lo siento-dijo Ryota bostezando y recostándose en el suelo

-¡HEY! ¡NO TE HAGAS! ¡SUÉLTANOS AHORA, MALDITO!-Gritaron todas las personas que estaban atrapadas totalmente enojados

-sí, si ahora los suelto, que gente con tan poco sentido del humor-dijo Ryota chasqueando los dedos e inmediatamente las cadenas se deshicieron

-AHORA SI LO MATO!-grito Accelerator yendo hacia el rápidamente

-¡Accelerator cálmate, cálmate amigo!-decía esto Touma mientras lo agarraba para que no avanzara más y no cometiera un asesinato, mientras que este solo quería seguir avanzando y matar a ese tipo, teniendo la cara de 1000 demonios

Después de todo eso, todos se reunieron y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que podían hacer de ahora en adelante y ver a los heridos.

Al terminar todo eso, hubo un silencio incómodo y alguien hablo

-¿cómo mierda, término que ese tal Ryota terminara apoyándonos después que fuera nuestro enemigo y que lo derrotaran?

. . . . . . – después todos empezaron a preguntarse eso, hasta el mismo Ryota estaba pensando eso y miraron a Touma por respuestas y este solo no supo que decir

-Tal vez el idiota de Ryota se dio cuenta que la forma que estaba haciendo las cosas era errónea y termino apoyándonos.-Todos miraron a la persona que dijo eso, era Selly.

-wooow eres un genio, una verdadera genio, puede ser eso – Todos miraron a la persona que dijo eso y provoco un facepalm a todos inmediatamente, el que lo dijo fue Ryota (-.-)

-¿¡ACASO NO TENDRÍAS QUE SABER ESO TU!?- gritaron todos exasperados por la idiotez de este.

-TEE-HEE..-dijo este con una cara tierna y con la lengua afuera y golpeándose la cabeza levemente

-NADA DE "TEE-HEE" ¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?-gritaron de nuevo todos al mismo tiempo

Así fue como todos aceptaron "por ahora" la respuesta que dio Selly al cambio que tuvo Ryota después de la derrota, aunque no todos estuvieron satisfechos con eso pero eso había terminado todavía faltaba el plan para salvar a Rikka y faltaba una pregunta importante

-¿Dónde está Mikoto? ¿¡No le hiciste nada verdad!?-Dijo Touma agarrando del cuello a Ryota que se asustó con la cara que tenía Touma

-¡e-en verdad no lo sé, ella venia persiguiéndome cuando venía hasta aquí pero parece que la deje muy atrás y ahora no sé dónde está, y no le hice nada así que no me intentes estrangular!- respondió rápidamente por los instintos asesinos que tenía Touma aún más grandes de que cuando estaban luchando

-está bien pero ¿Dónde estará?-Se preguntó Touma pensativo pero su atención se desvió a otro lado después de escuchar eso

-BUENAS, BUENAS- se oyó estas palabras de un gran dirigible y en él se vio una gran pantalla, mostrando a un hombre de mediana edad con bigotes muy raros sonriendo- HOLA, HOLA, ¿Cómo ESTÁN? SUPONGO QUE CANSADOS, DESPUÉS DE ESA INCREÍBLE PELEA ENTRE AMIGOS, ¿NO ES ASÍ? TOUMA-CHAN, RYOTA-CHAN, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, PERO LES QUIERO DAR A CONOCER ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE A LOS 2, ASÍ QUE AGREDECERIA QUE ME ESCUCHARAN ATENTAMENTE ¿OK?-La voz sonaba muy alto y muy feliz, para ellos 2 era realmente desagradable

-¿Qué ES LO QUE TRAMAS, ¡MALDITO VIEJO!?-Grito Ryota con mucha rabia

-….-Touma solo estaba atento a lo que podía venir

-OJOJOJOJO CÁLMATE Y ESCUCHA ¿OK?, QUIERO INVITARLOS A UN PEQUEÑO JUEGUO

-¿un juego? ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?-grito Accelerator

-ES BASTANTE SIMPLE ¿SABEN? ES SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO Y DESPUÉS UNA LUCHA APOSTANDO LA VIDA DE SUS QUERIDAS NOVIAS, SUENA DIVERTIDO ¿VERDAD?

-¿A QUE TE REFIERES? ¡EXPLÍCATE!- esta vez fue Touma el que grito

-PUES ES LO QUE DIJE, ESTE PEQUEÑO JUEGO ES APOSTANDO LA "FRÁGIL" VIDA DE SUS QUERIDAS NOVIAS, PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO ESTOY BROMEANDO LES MOSTRARE DE QUIEN ESTOY HABLANDO ¿OK?

Después de decir eso, se vieron las imágenes de Rikka amarrada a una extraña máquina y a Mikoto enganchada en cada una de sus extremidades por cables y tubos, completamente inconsciente y maltratada

-¿Mikoto? ¿Rikka? ¿¡Qué LES HICISTE MALDITO!?- Dijeron Touma y Ryota a la vez con toda su rabia

-O NO, NO LES HICE NADA, SOLO ESTÁN AMARRADAS A DISTINTAS MAQUINAS PARA QUE NO SE ESCAPEN, NADA MAS, PERO YA SABEN TENDRÁN QUE JUGAR MI PEQUEÑO JUEGO SI QUIEREN SALVARLAS ¿ESTA BIEN?

-maldito, ¿esto es lo que planeabas todo este tiempo?-dijo Ryota completamente serio

-ESO Y MUCHO MAS RYOTA UJAJAJAAJA, ASI QUE MEJOR APÚRENSE, O SI NO SUS QUERIDAS NOVIAS PAGARAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS, LES ENVIARE TODAS LAS PISTAS A SUS CELULARES ¿OK? BYE-BYE –se despidió la voz riéndose a todo pulmón

-¡Maldito!- dijo Ryota con su puño apretado

-Ryota…-dijo Touma con la mirada gacha

-dime Touma….- Respondió Ryota mirándolo

-¡SI CREE QUE SE SALDRÁ CON LA SUYA ASÍ COMO ASÍ Y HACERLE ESO A MIKOTO Y RIKKA, DEFINITIVAMENTE DESTRUIRÉ SU ILUSIÓN CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!- sentencio Touma con una mirada de furia inalcanzable

-así se habla Touma, ¡DESTRUIRÉ A ESE TIPO A COMO DE LUGAR!-Ryota se unió a la furia consumida y chocaron los puños diciendo "¡ahí vamos, Bastardo!"

* * *

_**Termino la lucha entre ellos dos pero el verdadero enemigo aun esta ahí!**_

_**Creo que fue un poquito raro al final pero a mi me gusto jejejeje , espero que les aya gustado y todo eso , nos vemos la prox semana con un nuevo capitulo de ******_

_********__Rosario-San: Gracias por todo el apoyo y ciertamente varias personas piensan que Touma es LV0 por el Imagine Breaker y varios que han leído las novelas creen que su poder seria la precognicion pero no me convence, eso seria bastante ilógico jejeje, estoy feliz que te guste este fic, espero no decepcionarte jeje _

_********__PD: lee las novelas , son bastante interesantes y mucho mejor son las que vienen después de las que terminaron en el anime _

_********__PD2: si , creo que ingeriste algún tipo de sustancia extraña, se ve claramente XD _

_********__juancarlos96: __********__Gracias por el review, espero que te guste este cap y no decepcionarte jejeje, nos vemos en el próximo _

_********__****__lord arthas is still alive:__********__****__ Espero que esta vez sea de tu agrado jejeje nos vemos en el prox _

_********__****__Gracias por todos los review y les agradecería mas si dejan ahora ajajajaa , comenten lo que creen que falto , si les gusto , si no les gusto , escriban su opinión, es solo con el objetivo de ser mejor mas adelante y que disfruten mas de la lectura de mis historias _

_********__****__Nos vemos :P _


End file.
